Glorious
by AeryonSun
Summary: AU. When the crew of the starship Glorious recieves a new recuit the whole dynamic of the team shifts.It starts to become apparent that Ryo's superior, the dashing Dee Laytner, has eyes for him. It is a forbidden relationship, but oh so tempting!
1. Introductions

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana.Calmer J.J.With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

AN:The updates on this fiction will probably be pretty spaced out and slow. Not because I don't have any inspiration, but because this will be my most ambitious fanfiction to date. This is only my third FAKE fanfiction and my first AU. I hope you enjoy! Now onward! The story starts below!

* * *

Dee hated the uniforms he and the rest of the crew had to wear. They where baggy gray one piece jump suits that resembled those of the janitorial world. The only brake in the monotone gray were two thick fluorescent orange stripes, one on the outside of each leg. The stripes jutted out of the bottom of gray cargo pockets and disappeared into knee length latex gray boots. The bright orange was also seen on two large zippered pockets stationed on the chest. Dee sighed, he really hoped his Commander's proposal was approved today. New uniforms were definitely in order. Besides there ugly appearance they were just down right impractical.

Suddenly, two crisp claps were heard and the entire crew stood, recognizing the sound as the way their Commander made herself known. Dee smirked looking at his leader and, not for the first time, took back his words about the hideousness of their uniforms.

Diana Spacey, fitting name for the Commander of the star craft "Glorious", walked briskly down the ramp to greet her crew. Her uniform was considerably different from those of the male crew members. Still a gray one piece jump suit, hers was skin tight. The strips didn't look so odd running down a lean feminine leg and the orange pockets weren't quite as garish when molded around the soft swell of womanly breast.

" Laytner. Up here." Commander Spacey had stopped in front of Dee and was now scowling. He was the only person on her crew who had the tenacity to openly give her a once over. Once his eyes were where they needed to be she spoke, "Lieutenant Laytner, is there any new information I need to know about before we depart for the Senate?"

Her Second in Command nodded, " Yes ma'am. There has been a change in the itinerary. We are to make a detour this morning and retrieve a new recruit. We are to meet him at ten o'clock at Numans Space Port dock C-14."

Diana Spacey frowned, " Why would they do that to me?" she sighed prettily then looked over at her navigations station, " Very well then. Ensign Adams, Ensign Parker, set a course please to Numans. Lieutenant follow me," J.J. and Drake nodded then proceeded to carry out their orders. Dee followed Diana up the ramp and into her office.

Once inside her small, but beautiful office Diana immediately freed her tight bun and let her light brown hair cascade onto her shoulders then she sat in her high backed black leather chair and spoke, " Why the hell would they give me a new troop? My crew is completely filled. Did you not inform them of such?"

Dee was running his hand along a clay statue of a nude plump woman holding a grotesque demon like child. The two were molded in such a way that they made a somewhat lumpy sphere. Dee picked it up scrunching his nose, " Hey, what the hell is this?" In front of the crew Dee knew to be professional. Even though they had all seen him lose his composure at one time or another, it was only alone in Diana presence did he open up more.

Diana looked over casually, " Her name is Oc'tull. She is considered the Queen of the Underworld. Mother of Death himself, by the Sule people."

" Sule? On that green planet?" Dee looked confused, " That species seems so content with life to care about the Underworld."

" Oh they are," Diana had stood and was now removing Oc'tull from Dee's hands, placing her back on a shelve, " they are so content with life because they believe she will protect them in death. You see, Oc'tull is a kind and gentle Goddess. She is not feared so neither is death."

Dee nodded in understanding, but still found the statue unnerving. Why would Diana want anything, good or bad, in her office that would remind her of death? He filed it away to ask her later then proceeded to answer Diana's question, " I informed them that we had the full number of bodies needed to man a ship. They said they already knew that and we are to still take him aboard."

Diana pursed her lips, " What shall we do with him?"

" I asked them that too and they said to figure it out."

Diana groaned, " Who contacted you?"

" United Earth Federation's Admissions Department."

" United Earth..." Diana smiled, " that means he is not being sent here by the Celestial Assembly of Planets then. We could make a plea with them to take him. Their fleet is considerably larger than Earth's. I'm sure they can find him a vessel with Humans on board."

Dee shook his head, " I already tried that. They refused, saying that we have to place a request like that months in advance."

Diana plopped back down onto her chair then pouted, " Well damn." she waved her hand in the air as if she where fanning away a bad smell, " Okay, okay. Looks like I'm forced to make lemonade."

* * *

The detour to Numans came quickly and now J.J. Adams, working on his own, had the responsibility of docking the aircraft. A job he was quite fond of actually. No one else on the ship was allowed to dock, either because they didn't know how or they were just generally bad at it. J.J. had another reason as to why he was fond of this task. Secretly he hoped Lieutenant Laytner would be impressed with his skill. At any other time he was just an Ensign at the helm, who was interchangeable with Drake, but this task was all his own. There was no mistaking who was doing the docking and securing of the ship. J.J. knew it went against the code of conduct for a Officer to engage with another Officer of lower rank, but he still hoped he got his attention.

Once the ship was secure Diana clapped twice and the crew looked her way, " Okay, this will be a quick trip since we have to double back to make it to the Senate offices on time. However, there is still transition paperwork that has to be done so..." her eyes scanned the group until she saw who she was looking for, " Ah, young Mr. Goldman. Here is a list of supplies needed for the ship. They are not necessities so it is okay if you cannot find them all. However, since we are on a populated moon colony we might as well pick up what we can. Everyone else you are free to do as you please, but be back and ready to go by eleven thirty. Dismissed. Lieutenant you will accompany me." Young Mr. Goldman took the paper from Diana's hand then proceeded to make his way off the ship.

Bikky Goldman wasn't an actual member of the crew. An Earthling child orphaned after a brief, but brutal conflict between Earth and a sector of radicals from one of their moon colonies. Only 13 he was to be taken to the inter-species Miner's Orphanage by the crew of the ship "Glorious". It was during that journey that Bikky began to integrate with the crew effortlessly. Diana found the young boy endearing and rather helpful so after long deliberations with the United Earth Federation he was allowed to stay aboard. Highly unorthodox the arrangement seemed to work with the crew and most were happy. All but Dee. It wasn't as though he found something personally wrong with Bikky, he just didn't like children in general. Also, it didn't help that Bikky _did_ seem to have something personal against him though. The boy rarely called Dee by his true name finding that 'Meathead' and 'idiot' sufficed. Even now the child was eyeing him curiously, as if Dee was holding something back. Like he had a secret only his heart was privy to. Dee found the gaze unnerving and looked away. He sighed as he made his way off the ship and stepped onto the hard warmed metal of dock C-14.

The great thing about Numans was that it had it's own climate _and_ weather control. Today it was a pleasant 80 degrees and a gentle cool breeze blew around Diana's body making her smile. Dee, however, was grumbling.

" Why do I have to follow you?" Dee's whole body was slouched in boredom, " You can do the transfer papers yourself."

Diana arched a brow, " So you would leave me all alone at the mercy of muggers and murderers?"

It wasn't a true question, but Dee answered anyway, " Yep...yeah I would."

Diana smirked, " Cad."

Dee shrugged," Witch."

" You are such a pompous ass! You can't speak to me like that!"

" You started it!"

Diana rolled her eyes, " What are we in fifth grade!"

"Ahem," the soft cough was just barely heard by the bickering adults. The two turned to see a man holding a gray duffle and smiling meekly. Once he had their attentions he dropped the bag and made a sharp salute, " Ensign Randy MacLean reporting."

Diana saluted back and Dee had the vague thought that Randy's salute looked much cleaner than hers. He didn't bother giving one himself though. He was too busy drinking in the site before him. The man, Randy, was breathtaking, with his sandy blond hair and dark captivating eyes. Dee knew he was staring, but could care less, besides the man was in conversation with the Commander. Dee continued his study of this new crew member lingering over his unique eyes and before he could stop himself he was speaking.

" You're mixed with something. Asian?"

Randy and Diana jumping slightly from the sound of Dee's outburst had turned to look at him. Diana with a scowl and Randy with a look of awe and confusion.

" Uh...yes Sir." Randy looked down embarrassed, " Japanese."

Dee nodded then stuffing his hands in his pockets turned away from them. He scanned the pier and noticed a small café. Waving over his head, but never turning around he told his Commander that is where he was going to be. Diana made a move to protest then thought against it. She turned her attentions back to her new recruit.

Dee walked into the café, named Blue Lotus, sitting he ordered a coffee and a chocolate dipped biscotti.

" I knew there was something 'off' with you."

Dee didn't have to turn around to know the voice belonged to Bikky, " What the hell do you want? Shouldn't you be getting those things on the list?"

Bikky took the seat across from him and smirked, " I already got what I could. Went and asked old man Williams what this place got. He even took me around and we got what I needed. Cool dude."

Dee sighed, " So do you _'got'_ to sit by me?" then Dee sat up straighter his features creasing together in a frown once he remembered Bikky's first sentence, " Hey, what do you mean 'off'?"

Bikky rolled his eyes, " If you drooled anymore at that new recruit you would have drowned in the puddle you was makin'."

Dee scowled, " I was not drooling."

" Whatever man. Call it what you like, but that doesn't change the fact that you're gay."

" I'm not gay!"

" Oh I'm sorry," Bikky's voice was an exaggerated, sarcastic apology, " _homosexual_."

" I'm not...argh! God why am I having this conversation with you!" Dee threw up his hands in frustration. Bikky threw back his head and let out a loud laugh.

Just then Diana sat down next to the two smiling slightly. She waved over a waiter and ordered a small iced tea and ordered Bikky a soda for she knew Dee didn't offer to buy anything for the boy. Randy sat and after introducing himself silently observed his surroundings and his company.

Diana spoke, " Bikky...why aren't you out getting those things on the list?"

" I already have what I could get," the boy gestured to the canvas bag on the floor.

Diana nodded, " Mr. Williams helped you, yes?"

Bikky nodded then bitting his lip turned his attentions on the dark eyes of Randy, " You like Oriental or somethin'?"

Randy chuckled, " Asian? Yes I'm part Japanese."

" Cool!" Bikky leaned forward instantly interested, " Do you have one of those cool Japanese names like in the Animes and stuff!"

Randy thought for a moment, honestly what could it hurt for the young boy to know. He answered, " It's Ryo," he had a pleasant smile on his face and Bikky realized that he liked the man.

" Ryo..." Dee breathed then locked eyes with the young man, " That suits you much better," the two men stared at each other and an emotion washed over Ryo that he couldn't name. He knew he felt calm, but it was more intense, richer. Like Dee was projecting protection and...something more.

The soothing moment was shattered by Bikky's declaration, " You wouldn't care if his name was ball sac!" his triumphant laugher was cut short by a slap to the back of his head, courtesy of Diana, and a harsh admonishment.

Dee now picked up the laughter, " Serves you right you little snot!"

Bikky scowled, " Go somewhere and burn!" the glare given that time by Diana was worst than her smack so Bikky shut his mouth and slouching in his chair, crossed his arms in defeat.

Ryo found the exchange rather adorable, " Excuse me Commander, but is Bikky your son?" the question was directed at Diana _and_ Dee.

Diana leaned back suddenly as if the polar opposites of two magnets were near one another, " Oh lord no! Ugh! No, nope, never!"

It didn't past anyone at the table that Diana's rant was directed at Dee and the speculation that they would sleep together and bear a child. Bikky was laughing at the angry look Dee was giving his Commander and the laughing became even more out of control when Dee began to ask Diana what was so repulsive about him. Ryo was blushing slightly embarrassed and if it wasn't for the fact that Dee caught a glimpse of the rueful expression he may have been mad longer. As it was, he smiled then spoke.

" No, Bikky is not our son, but with the way we banter it was an easy mistake to make," Dee's eyes became softer then, much more personal, " Ryo..."

Ryo blinked, slightly pushed off balance by the use of his first name by his superior, but couldn't deny the odd tingle and warmth it spread throughout his body. He glanced quickly over at Diana, but she was talking to Bikky. He looked back at Dee, wondering why he would call him by his first name. Ryo knew on some ships if the crew had been together for years the formality of rank was only used at public occasions or during reprimands, but that hardly applied here. Ryo looked down adjusting his jumpsuit and smoothing out his napkin. Anything not to have to look back into those arresting emerald eyes of Dee Laytner.

" Come on we should be getting back," Diana stood and dropped her payment on the table, " Bikky you can bring your soda." She didn't wait for the others she and Bikky just left the café knowing the two men would follow.

" Shall we?" Dee stood and waited until Ryo was at his side before he walked out towards the dock, "You will like our ship."

" Is that so?" Ryo raised a brow and the look was so alluring that Dee had taken a moment just to stare.

" Of course," Dee stepped foot inside the space craft first, " I'm here."

The resulting wink was far more than playful. Of that Ryo was sure.

* * *

AN: This chapter was mostly to set the tone and for basic introductions and scene. It will pick up in the next chapter I promise! Please review, I can't get better if I don't get help. Any critique is appreciated and wanted! 


	2. Senate

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

AN: I accidentally put this story in the humor genre. It is not humor so that has been changed to drama. I apologize to all those who were expecting a humorous story.

* * *

J.J. was frowning. Normally a handsome man this current look of disgust and anger did not suit him. Drake wasn't about to tell him that, however, he valued his life. He did, on the other hand, ask his dear friend what was troubling him.

J.J. looked over, a quick snap of the neck that had Drake thinking that maybe he was mad at him. So it was a relief when J.J. spoke and explained his ire, " I don't like that MacLean guy."

The ship was on auto pilot slowly cruising to Earth's only moon where the Senate offices were based. This allowed the ship's two navigation officers the opportunity to make use of the aircraft's break room. That was where the were now, J.J. holding a now cold cup of tea and Drake with a banana and tall glass of milk. Drake had heard his friend's words, but didn't quite understand him. The new crew member had just stepped aboard the ship not more than ten minutes ago and Drake knew J.J. hadn't even spoken to him.

Drake took a bite then after chewing a bit asked, " Why?"

J.J.'s frowned deepened, " Didn't you see what happened as he stepped onto the bridge? The way the Lieutenant was smiling and talking with him. It was as though they were old buddies or something," he took a sip and then spit it out. J.J. placed the cup down and then standing took an apple off the counter. Sitting he looked at his friend and upon seeing his expression sighed, " What Drake?"

" Well, maybe the Lieutenant was just trying to make him feel comfortable."

J.J. rolled his eyes, " Please, he didn't try that hard when you came aboard," he looked down somewhat saddened, " or me for that matter."

Drake ignored the obvious hurt J.J. was feeling and instead offered, " Well, you and I are pretty outspoken and confidant. Maybe this MacLean isn't so much."

" Maybe I'm not what?" Ryo walked in, but was smiling.

" Uh...we were just..." Drake looked over at J.J. for support, but the young man was glaring at Ryo.

" You know the Lieutenant well?" J.J. asked Ryo who had sat down next to him.

Ryo shook his head, " Not anymore than I would after just meeting him," he narrowed his eyes slightly, " Why?"

" You two seemed..." J.J. tilted his head back and looked down his nose at Ryo, " friendly."

Ryo nodded slowly listening but not fully understanding what J.J. was getting at. Before he could say anything, though J.J. had slammed his fist down and was leaning over the table, filling the gap between Ryo and himself and between gritted teeth warned, " Dee is mine! You stay away from him, you got that! Me and him go way back and I don't want you thinking you can get all lovey dovey with him. Got it!"suddenly J.J shot up his seat toppling back and hitting the floor with such force that Ryo and Drake both jumped. Then he was gone, taking long strides to get to the door and out the room.

Diana saw the young man storming out of the break room and was concerned when he didn't respond to her hello. Then she was instantly on alert when she stepped into the room and laid eyes on Ryo, " Are you causing problems within my ship on your first day Ensign MacLean?" she pulled out a chair and sat, looking at Ryo with pursed lips.

" No," Ryo looked over at her, meeting her gaze, " I don't really know what happened. I don't even know his name."

Diana looked over at Drake and he nodded his head in agreement. He hoped that she didn't hear the whole conversation. J.J. could get in a lot of trouble if his secret affection of their supervisor came out. Drake really didn't think Diana would care, she was pretty laid back. The Lieutenant, on the other hand, would probably kick J.J.'s ass.

" His name is J.J. Adams and I am sure that his little fit had nothing to do with you," Drake spoke to Ryo with a pleading look in his eyes. He desperately hoped Ryo wouldn't bring up the actual details of J.J.'s outburst. Ryo nodded in understanding then turned his attentions back to Diana.

" Excuse me Commander, but why are we in route to the Senate offices?"

Diana leaned back in her chair, " I wrote up a proposition asking to change the current design of our uniforms. I know it doesn't seem all that dire, but well..." she looked down bitting her lower lip.

Ryo nodded, " No, I think that is a wonderful idea," Diana looked up openly pleased, " I have seen the uniforms wore by the Celestial Assembly and if we were ever in the same room as them, well..."

Drake chuckled, " We would look like the hired help."

Diana laughed, " Worst, at least they wear tuxes!" she looked over at Ryo, " I'm glad you understand my position. However, the Senate thinks this it is a waste of time and money. I have been on this for about a year and today I actually have the opportunity to speak with the Senate face to face. This is my last chance to convince them."

" Well, if you think it would help I would be more than willing to speak on your behalf," Ryo smiled, " I'll let them know just how impractical these uniforms are. Since I am an extra member of the crew I can afford to leave the ship."

Diana nodded, " Very well, you will accompany me. Thank you."

" My pleasure Commander."

* * *

Ryo walked two paces behind Diana. He had been on the moon before, but never to the Senate offices. He was in awe of the architecture, the way the large five story building was modeled after ancient Victorian structures. With grand pillars and just as tall windows with crisp white moldings. The large dark wood double doors, carved in an ivy and vine pattern, opened up onto a great hall with glossy pink granite floors. In the center was a towering statue of Lady Justice holding up her scales and gripping the hilt of her elegant sword. Above her was an ornate crystal and glass chandelier surrounded by a mural of plump cherubs chasing clouds on the ceiling.

Ryo breathed, " They think _your_ proposal is a waste of money?"

Diana smirked, it was quite opulent, but they did host meetings with leaders of other nations and planets here so it only served to show the fortune of the United Earth Federation.

They stepped into the great meeting hall silently. The only room in the building that Diana did have a problem with. Here, where all conferences are held, was home to the eight seats of the Senate, the seats were raised. Towering above the speakers as well as any audience that may be seated. Diana always felt that the height was a tad too lofty and unconsciously made the speakers feel inferior.

Diana's proposal was the last on a list of others. Hers being seen as a trivial matter. As they sat awaiting their turn, Diana and Ryo spoke.

" I have never been here before Commander," Ryo was sure to keep is voice to a low whisper.

" Well, do you know the Senators?"

Ryo shook his head, " No, I'm afraid not. I never had to deal with them before. My prior assignment was on a Celestial Assembly space craft."

Diana nodded, " Yes, I read your file. Anyway, the one Senator you need to know about is Senator Rose. He's the one in the middle," She lifted a delicate hand slightly and pointed to the elegant man in the middle with smoothed back hair and smart wire rimmed glasses, " Not that the others aren't important, it's just that he has some serious pull. He has charisma or something, he can change the entire outcome of a decision. Right now, he is the one we have to convince. Somehow we have to make him see that my proposal is meaningful. He's a hard one to crack though."

Ryo looked at Senator Rose thoughtfully. He looked like he had a certain strong air about him. From his seat Ryo felt a little intimidated...and that was no easy feat. Ryo nodded and made a decision. During his time as speaker he was going to direct his point to that Senator. Ryo was going to look Senator Rose in the eye.

Finally it was time for Diana to make her stand. Senator Rose looked at her benignly, he even made a show out of his yawn.

Then a smile graced his face and it had no mirth, " Commander Spacey of the starship 'Glorious'. A year. A whole year you have persisted, now your chance has come. Please enlighten us. Tell us why we should put up money in a cause so vain?"

Diana took a deep breath, " With all due respect Senator, nothing about this proposal is vain. We, as members of the United Earth Federation, are in a position in which we need to look our very best."

Senator Rose waved his hand, " You are on the ship 'Glorious', you do nothing, but haul imports and exports. You have no one of importance that you need to see."

" True," Diana didn't bother to correct the Senator; that to receive exports a lot of the time they did speak with someone of 'importance', " however, other ships under United Earth's command do encounter such individuals."

" Oh I get it," Senator Rose barked a rather crude laugh, " so this is all for the greater good!"

Diana was careful to not let her anger show, " In a since, yes. Even now as I stand before you, I feel somewhat belittled due to my dress."

Rose smirked, " Are you certain it is not due to this ridiculous request?"

Diana couldn't help the narrowing of her eyes," Positive."

" Listen Commander," Senator Rose leaned back in is thick leather chair, " I think you look rather fine in your uniform."

" Perhaps, however, the male members of my crew," She motioned for Ryo to stand beside her, " look like working dogs."

Senator Rose was silent, he was taking in the man that now stood before him. He was careful not to let his admiration show, none the less, he was taken aback by the combination of dusty blond hair and dark alluring eyes. This man was attractive and Rose could tell by his demeanor that he had no clue of that fact.

" State your name," it was Senator Bane who spoke this and in doing so knocked Rose out of his stare.

Ryo stepped forward as Diana took a place behind him, " Ensign Randy McLean, Senator, of the starship 'Glorious'."

Rose leaned forward and asked, " Do you have something to say in this matter?"

" Yes, Senator, I do," Ryo placed his hands on top of the podium and Rose noticed it wasn't due to nerves it was solely for comforts sake, " I am going to be frank, please do not confuse this with disrespect. On the contrary, I am sure that you have other engagements that you need to attend to and I do not wish to take up any more of your time," just as Ryo had self promised he spoke to all the Senators, but remained focused on Rose, " We look, in a word, horrible. Aside from all the impractical matters concerning these current uniforms they are just not aesthetically pleasing. The choice of fabric and the fit of these uniforms gives the impression the United Earth does not have the money to afford anything better," Ryo's eyes bore into Rose's and the Senator found himself trapped by the gaze, " Thus, if a member of one of our sister ships meets with one of 'great importance', as stated by you Senator Rose, then they may be inclined to think that the Federation could not fund a project of theirs. Effectively ceasing any relations we could have with that nation." Ryo tilted his head up and looked down his nose at Rose, " It is clear that the Federation would not want to make that impression. That is evident by the care and cost taken into outfitting this very building with such lavish amenities."

Senator Rose's eyes narrowed slightly. He knew that this Ensign was challenging him, daring for him to come up with a rebuttal. Rose was quite impressed. Impressed and impossibly seduced. He stood abruptly, " I agree."

Ryo tried to remain calm, but his eyes did go wide. Diana's mouth was ungracefully agape, much like the members of the Senate.

Rose smiled, " I am making a motion that Proposal D-4513 is put into action immediately."

The other Senators agreed nervously, like all their invisible leashes were being harshly tugged by Rose, and the day's session was put to an end. As the other members of the Senate gathered their belongings Rose quickly made his way down the stairs and onto the floor walking briskly to catch up with the members of "Glorious" who were on their way to the door. He ended up having to jog to catch up with them.

" Excuse me," the Senator was quite breathless, he waited until the two had turned to face him, " That was some speech you gave back there."

Ryo nodded, " As long as you saw my point."

Rose smiled, " Oh yes, quite," his voice had deepened and Ryo unconsciously stepped back. Rose ignored it then looking over at Diana spoke flatly, " We have a lot of paperwork to do, so don't go too far. In fact you should just take a shore leave. We have to make arrangements, find a company to design this new uniform of yours and an even larger company to sew them up. You just made your life a lot harder. Good thing all you are good for is hauling other people's stuff." Diana scowled.

Ryo made a move to talk, but was cut off by Rose, " I will see you again soon," he winked, " I hope," then he turned on his heel and walked back into the large meeting room. Ryo frowned, he felt very uncomfortable around that man and he secretly hoped they wouldn't meet again.

* * *

Given the fact that the crew of "Glorious" would be staying on the moon colony for some time Diana did take Senator Rose's advice and gave them all leave until told otherwise. Most of the crew was playing a drunken game of charades while others had left the ship and was exploring what the moon had to offer. Ryo on the other hand was in his room. He liked to be alone.

Ryo was sitting in a large comfortable arm chair wearing his favorite pajama pants and white tee shirt. He was sipping a warm glass of milk while turning the pages of the novel in his lap. He was startled from his read by a buzzing at his door. He stood puzzled, who could possibly want to see him at this hour. He pressed a button on a keypad near the door and waited as the door slid to the left and opened. He was greeted by Bikky Goldman.

" Um..." Ryo started, " hello."

" 'Sup!" the young boy ran in without being offered.

Ryo sighed then closed the door, " Shouldn't you be in bed?"

" I'm not five man, I don't have a bed time!"

Ryo nodded, he supposed the boy was 13, but he looked tired, " Okay, so what do you want?"

Bikky sat on the bed, " Just wanted to say thanks, that's all," he looked down bitting his lip.

Ryo sat next to him, " Bikky, what's wrong?"

" Oh nothing!" The boy looked up and Ryo saw that it was true, " I just really like Diana."

" Who?"

" Oh, the Commander," Bikky smiled at Ryo, " Anyway, she really wanted that request to go through, so I am glad that you could do that for her."

Ryo nodded looking down, " I'm not so sure I actually did."

" What do you mean?" Bikky looked up at the older man, his blue eyes showing his concern.

Ryo looked down pondering what to say. It wasn't that he didn't or wouldn't tell the teenager what was on his mind he just didn't know how to form it into words.

He tried, " Well, Senator Rose was so quick to accept the terms of the proposal that it almost seemed like he had an ulterior motive."

Bikky shrugged, " Maybe he does. I heard stories about that guy. He doesn't seem like he's all that noble."

Ryo chuckled, " I can see that," he recalled his feelings around the man. How his instincts were calling for him to watch out. Ryo heard a loud yawn come from his companion. He looked over then patted Bikky on the back, " Off to bed with you now."

Bikky scowled, " I told you I don't have a bed time!"

Ryo gave him a stern look that rivaled any given by Diana, it made Bikky back down and grumbling he made his way to the door. Ryo was about to open the door when Bikky hugged him. Ryo smiled then saying goodnight saw the boy off. Closing the door he made his way back over to his chair when the buzz was heard again.

Smiling Ryo shook his head and walking back prepared to chastise the boy. Opening the door his words were cut off," Now what Bik– "

"Wrong person," Dee's smiling face was Ryo's greeting.

Soon Bikky's voice could be heard through the corridor, " Perv!"

Dee's features twisted as he turned looking in the direction of the sound, " Screw you, you rat!"

Bikky's evil laughter could be heard and before more could be said Ryo yelled down the hall, " Bed, boy! NOW!" feet could be heard hurrying down the hall.

Dee chuckled then side stepped Ryo and entered his room. Turning he reached past him and shut the door, touching the key pad and the button that locked. Ryo looked at Dee then asked.

" Can I help you Lieutenant?"

" We are alone, call me Dee," there was a playfulness about the way he said that.

Ryo opened his mouth to speak then stopped. Dee. Was _this_ the Dee that man J.J. spoke of? The one he shouldn't get 'lovey dovey' with? It had to be, he hasn't been on the ship that long, but still he knew just about everyone's name and he hadn't heard of another Dee. Ryo sighed, " So, you and J.J..." it was out before he could check it.

Dee's brow crinkled, " What?"

" Um...I mean..." Ryo looked down.

" What about that fool?"

Ryo's head snapped up and he looked at Dee. There was something in his eyes..disgust? No, that was too harsh, but whatever it was Ryo knew it wasn't love, " Never mind..." Ryo shut his mouth, he was better off waiting to see what Dee wanted, that he was sure.

Dee was about to prod, but thought against it, instead he said, " I wanted to thank you. I hate these uniforms so you did a good thing...getting them changed."

Ryo smiled shyly, " Thank you Lieutenant."

Dee shook his head, " No, no," he stepped closer to Ryo, just inches between them, " call me Dee."

" A-alright," Ryo was stammering and he mentally kicked himself for it, but damn if this man wasn't...intoxicating.

" No..." Dee stepped even closer, whispering. They were sharing the same air now, " say it."

Ryo took in a deep breath and smelled Sandalwood, smelled Dee, " What?" he was whispering now too.

Dee smirked, " You heard me," he was so close that when hewhispered his next words his lips ghosted Ryo's, " say it."

Ryo closed his eyes, " Dee..."

Dee moaned then finally took Ryo's mouth, something Ryo didn't realize he was waiting for until his body relaxed into the kiss. He felt Dee's finger tips trailing up his sides pressing into his tee shirt. Ryo found he was pressing himself closer to Dee's body and even though he knew he should stop this, (a subordinate kissing his supervisor!) he couldn't bring himself to do it. He was completely drunk off the taste of Dee and he was helpless when he felt his mouth being eased open by an eager tongue.

The moan tumbled out before Ryo could stop it and Dee drank it in.

Ryo raised his hand and gripping Dee's shoulders intended to push him away, but suddenly arms encircled him and he found himself even nearer to Dee. Ryo made a noise of protest that sounded more of that of pleasure once Dee's tongue smoothed along the contours of Ryo's. Soon both men were battling for control as their tongues danced and stroked each other. Ryo's head became dizzy and he yielded, allowing Dee to take over the kiss, he was much more experienced at this anyway.

However, just as soon as Ryo yielded Dee pulled away, breathless. He looked deep into Ryo's chocolate eyes and smiled sweetly, " Again," his voice was clearly weakened, " thank you."

Ryo nodded dully then watched as Dee stepped back fully holding him at arms length. Then suddenly he turned walking to the door and unlocking it, left the room. Ryo quickly went over and re-locked the door, then pressing his back to it he slid to the floor. He slowly pressed his fingers to his lips and sighed. He never thought a kiss could feel that wonderful. He closed his eyes, being on this ship was going to be a lot more challenging now.


	3. Coffee

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana slightly OOC. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

* * *

Ryo decided he would go and see the sites that the moon had to offer. It was the day after the unexpected kiss between his superior and himself so he wanted to do something to take his mind off of it. Problem was that even with all the grand stores and restaurants his mind still went back to that night. Ryo was confused as to how he should react to this situation. He should be angry and the part of his mind that stored all the guidelines of protocols and procedures for officers told him he should file a report against the Lieutenant. Of course there was the other part of his mind, the louder more carefree half, that was content and even pleased and flattered. Ryo had managed to grudgingly admit that it was quite pleasant and he even had the sinking feeling that if it happened again he really wouldn't care.

Ryo looked up at the building his feet had taken him to while he thought. A Starbucks. _Hn. There really is one on every corner._ He stepped in and placed an order. Then he turned and locked eyes with Senator Rose. Ryo tried very hard not to crinkle up his nose and groan, but he was sure his face still showed his displeasure. That didn't seem to faze the Senator, though, who smiled and using an elegant finger gently pushed up his glasses.

Ryo nodded then taking his coffee attempted to leave the establishment, but was stopped by Rose's voice speaking to him from across the room.

" Surly you don't intend to allow me to sit here all alone?"

Ryo closed his eyes briefly then turning around walked over to where the man sat answering as he walked, " I was under the impression you wished to be alone. Coming here all by yourself and all..." Ryo sat with his coffee, a unique blend from Kenya, and was aware when the Senator moved his chair so he was closer.

Rose smiled, " Ensign Maclean, we are both in our civilian clothes I do believe it is alright if we call each other by our first names."

Ryo took a long sip of his coffee and looked over the rim at the man, then setting the cup down and sighed saying, " You are a Senator, do what you wish."

" Thank you for your permission," even though he was smiling the edge in his voice was still clear, " Your name is...?"

" Randy," the tone was flat.

" Very nice..." Ryo ignored the once over the man was currently giving him, " I am called Berkely."

Ryo looked up with raised brows then took another sip of his coffee. He had got an odd feeling from this man the first time they met, but now it was overwhelming. He began to think up excuses, reasons, hell flat out lies even, just to get away from this man.

" So, Randy, I must admit that I am quite embarrassed that you were below my radar," Rose was leaning in as he talked, " I can't remember a new recruit ever getting on a ship without me knowing about it."

Ryo looked up, " That's probably because I came to 'Glorious' directly from a Celestial ship not an Earth one."

Berkely nodded, " I see...that would explain a lot. Had I known you would be crossing over I could have found you a more suitable ship."

Ryo shook his head, " No, no. I like 'Glorious' very much. Everyone seems nice enough."

Berkely grunted, " It is merely a cargo ship, hardly the place for someone of your intelligence. That incompetent Lieutenant, yes, but not you."

" Cargo is important," Ryo narrowed his eyes at Rose.

" True. However, you deserve more..." Berkely smirked, " you see, I personally assigned everyone to that ship, save that Adams kid. He suggested to go there not too long after I sent Lieutenant Laytner there."

Ryo should have inquired about why the others were sent to a cargo ship or why a Senator would care that much about space business, instead he asked, " Why did you send the Lieutenant to 'Glorious'?"

Berkely ran his index finger along the rim of his cup, " He is a slacker, a lazy ass who has no business in space. The bastard kept re-enlisting though and it was just a matter of time before he would make Lieutenant so I moved him. Better he was a Lieutenant of a cargo vessel than a war ship," Rose let out a little chuckle mixed with disgust.

" You hate him so much?" Ryo's confusion was evident on his face.

Berkely smiled softly, " Oh, Randy, hate is such a strong word," he dropped the smile, " but, yes, I hate him that much."

Ryo frowned, Berkely's voice was thick with his dislike for Dee. He looked down, he wondered what Dee could have done to upset a Senator. Instead of asking he just took a sip of his coffee still looking down at the table.

" Anyway, I want to know about you," Rose was grinning again and Ryo leaned back instinctively.

" There isn't much to know. Just glad to be on the 'Glorious' and glad I could help out the Commander on her proposal."

" Yes, that was quite impressive," Berkely nodded, " that was quite some speech. I can't remember anyone speaking so confidently in front of me. I'm glad you did though."

Ryo looked up then, " Why's that?"

Rose leaned in closer and when Ryo tried to move back his hand went up pressing into the vertebrae and he held the younger man in place, " You made me understand the importance of new uniforms," Ryo raised a brow unbelieving and Berkely chuckled a bit before continuing, " No really, besides, it would be a shame to conceal all your beauty inside baggy overalls."

" What?"

Rose filled the gap, " You heard me."

Ryo's eyes widened, he was having deja vu and the resulting pause left by such a feeling was ample time for Rose to press his lips to his. It wasn't a kiss, just the touching of flesh to flesh. The man was reading Ryo, searching his face, but before he could pull away a harsh voice called out.

" Ryo!" The man being called didn't have to turn to around to know it was Dee.

Berkely pulled away slowly, obviously in no hurry nor was he embarrassed to be caught with an underling in such a way. Ryo frowned and instantly felt as though he had betrayed Dee even though he couldn't place why.

Dee walked up and took the seat across from Rose. He was glaring at the man allowing all his displeasure to show on his face.

Rose smiled, " Lieutenant Laytner," the greeting was as false as the smile.

" Berkely," Dee purposely dropped the other man's title.

Rose narrowed his eyes, " You will get yours some day Laytner. I know this because I will be the one to hand it out."

Dee smiled, " Gonna lay the smack down are ya?"

Berkely snorted, " You are the bane of my existence."

" Yeah, well, I would have died happier never meeting you too."

Rose stood looking down at Ryo and with a heavy sigh spoke, " We will talk again later," then he was walking from the two men and out the building.

Dee waited until Rose was out of his sight before reaching over and thwacking Ryo on the back of the head, " What the hell was that?"

Ryo looked over his head stinging, " What was what?"

" Oh, don't you act all innocent," Dee was wagging a finger in Ryo's face, " why the hell were you swapping spit with the Senator?"

" I wasn't–ugh, that's gross! We didn't alright," Ryo made a face, " he was trying that's all."

Dee leaned back in his chair, " That's sleazy."

" What?" Ryo looked over angered, " I'm not _'sleazy'_ and it's no worse than what you did!"

Dee frowned, " Not you I mean him. By the way, it is worse."

Ryo raised his brows, " Explain."

" It's Rose."

Ryo chuckled, " That's your reasoning? Just because of the man he is the sneak attack he did is worse than yours?"

Dee nodded, " Yep, besides, you saw mine coming."

" I did not!" Ryo looked at Dee astonished.

" Liar," Dee smirked, " You closed your eyes. With Rose your eyes were as wide as a deer in headlights," Dee leaned over, closer to Ryo, " Okay, then answer this, which kiss did you like better?"

" I'm not answering that," Ryo looked Dee in the eye defiant.

" Okay, okay, not fair," Dee held up his hands in mock surrender, smiling, " so I'll take that as meaning we were the same."

" No!" Ryo realized his mistake after it was too late. Dee had gripped the back of his neck and was now kissing him deeply. Ryo sighed he knew it was foolish to fight, besides his body wouldn't allow that anyway. Dee broke the kiss slowly looking into Ryo's deep brown eyes with a smug smirk.

" What was that for?" Ryo panted the words.

Dee's smirk turned into a smile, " I wanted to wipe his taste from your memory," then he was kissing him again.

" You shouldn't be doing that you know."

Ryo jerked away from Dee at the sound of his Commander's voice. Diana sat on the other side of Ryo with a cup between her delicate fingers, " Dammit Dee, you know better than that, you are on Senate turf. They will have your rank before you can get your tongue back in your mouth."

Ryo was mortified, a fact that was written all over his face. Dee, however, leaned back in his chair, " Yeah, yeah," he was waving his hand dismissivly.

" No, don't you take that lightly, " Diana reached over and grabbed Dee's hand squeezing the fingers together, " you and your little boy toy better cool off."

Ryo scowled, " I am not his _boy toy_! He just keeps attacking me."

Diana released Dee, " That's bad Dee, even for you."

" Whatever, he'll come around," Dee gave a wink to Ryo.

Ryo narrowed his eyes, " I don't know why you think attacking someone is a turn on."

Dee groaned, " You keep saying 'attack', like it's hurting you or something."

Diana laughed, " Maybe you're hurting his feelings!"

" Nah, he's way too active to be _that_ put off!" Dee was laughing now too.

" Hey guys, I'm still in the room," Ryo spoke over the laughter with his arms crossed.

Diana smiled at her crew member, " Listen I'm just teasing. Anyway, Maclean, I came to get you. I have to attend a meeting with the Senate and two companies that they picked to design the new uniform and I want you to accompany me. They will want the opinion of a 'worker bee', for lack of a better term, on the design and feel of the fabrics and such."

Ryo nodded, " Yes, Ma'am."

" Good," she lay her palms flat on the surface of the table and pushed herself up, " I want you in uniform and at the doors to the Senate building in a half hour," she nodded at her Second, " No, you can't come Dee."

Dee frowned, " You're no fun."

" Aww, don't pout," Diana smiled, " You have Ensign Adams to keep you company."

Dee's frowned deepened, " That's low."

Diana let out a chuckle then waving left Starbucks.

Ryo looked over at Dee, " You and uh, Adams aren't friends I assume?"

Dee shook his head, " Damn, he's a good guy and all, I mean I really do like him. It's just that... he is... well. How should I put this? Demanding?"

Ryo nodded slowly, " Like in what way?"

" Well, he just expects too much from me. Most of the crew think I don't know, but I do," Dee looked over at Ryo through a layer of dark bangs and instantly knew that the other man knew what he was referring to.

" Have you told him you are not interested. That you can't see yourself with him...like that?"

Dee shook his head looking at the tabletop, " Nah, to bring it up would open the doors of communication. He would try and pursue me and attempt to change my mind on the matter. Nah, I will just let him think I just don't know. I couldn't handle it if he became overbearing all of a sudden."

Ryo smirked amused, " But you being overbearing with me is alright though?"

Dee looked over at Ryo saddened, " I...damn..." there was a pause, long enough to let Ryo know that Dee was considering his words and reading way too much into them. Ryo actually panicked. He still wasn't sure how to take Dee or his advances, but he did know he would miss the attention if Dee took his words to heart.

" Dee I was teasing," Ryo spoke softly and watched as the man's features lit up.

" So..." Dee grinned like the Cheshire cat, " you're giving me the green light?"

Ryo blanched, " No! Not in the slightest!"

Dee laughed, it was an eerie one, almost a cackle, " Too late! You are mine! You can't take it back now!" He wrapped his arms around a startled Ryo, his lips puckered and ready to land. Aiming for Ryo's exposed neck.

" Take what back? Stop! We are in public!" Ryo was pushing back against Dee's shoulders, " I have to go get ready! Get off!" he was still pushing, but was laughing now too.

Dee was suddenly serious, but his arms stayed wrapped around his subordinate, " Man, Ryo you smell good."

Ryo leaned back a bit in Dee's arms so he could better look at him. He smiled sweetly once he saw the care within the other's bright emerald eyes, " Thanks."

Dee returned the smile, then gave a soft peck to Ryo's lips, " You need to go. It's getting harder to control myself around you," He placed his head on Ryo's forehead closing his eyes and taking in the other's warmth.

Ryo spoke, " We are hardly around each other."

Dee pulled back, " My point exactly," he snuggled his head in Ryo's neck, "I barely see you..." his voice was a breathy whisper. He kissed the flesh deeply and slowly, "so when I do..." he made up the side of his neck, leaving a trail of kisses, "I have all this pent up..." his tongue tasted the curve of Ryo's ear, "desire."

Ryo closed his eyes and letting out a quivering sigh whispered, " I have to go..."

" I know," Dee released him, " I know."

Ryo stood and turned toward the exit and immediately wished there was another way out.

He really didn't want to have to walkpast by a clearly angry J.J. Adams.


	4. Danger

DISCLAIMER: I do not own FAKE nor any merchandise related thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

* * *

Ryo was actually glad he was invited to this meeting in the Senate offices. It gave him something to take his mind off of the demanding Rose, the brash Laytner, and the angry Adams. 

He was listening to this current presentation of design for the new uniforms and was quite pleased that this woman seemed to take more pride and care in her work than the previous presenter.

She was equipped with fabric swatches and button samples as well as drawings and even a three dimensional model that she showed on her laptop. Her design was simple yet beautiful. Two pieces, it had black slacks, with two deep pockets on the hip sewn so that they were practically invisible when there was nothing inside them, and a top, a dark maroon in the center and black long sleeves. The top went on over ones head and was zipped closed in the back. The front had a seam running down the middle and ending at a point that dipped down slightly toward the crotch. The collar was high and stiff resembling a rose bud. It was black and trimmed with gold. The cuffs of the sleeves were also trimmed in gold. The woman was now passing around the fabric swatches and explaining that the colors could be changed if need be and that all the fabric was wash and wear.

She then pulled out another board that showed how this basic uniform changed into the dress uniform. Two more pieces were added, a dress coat and a cape. The coat was also black and was long ending at mid thigh instead of the normal waist length. The collarless coat was held together with three black buttons and the front was a deep V showing off the maroon underneath. The cape was attached to the shoulder with buttons which were hidden beneath shoulder caps that for the crew was trimmed in gold and for the Commander and Second was trimmed in gold roping and gold bullion fringe. The insignia for the United Earth Federation was stitched in the caps in black. The cape was lined with maroon and trimmed all around in gold.

Ryo was looking through the packets that she left for their consideration and already knew he was voting for her. This was confirmed when the last presenter arrived and showed off his flamboyant and obnoxious creation. Ryo was glad that his presentation was short considering how pointless his designs were. Obviously the Senate all felt the same as Ryo when it was decided that the contract would go to Haruna Designs, a name the woman must have greatly liked over her own given she was called Stacie Mathews, with no argument. The woman was invited back in and she was congratulated with the signing of the contract and champagne. The colors of black and maroon stayed and the only change in her design was that the Federation insignia was to be stitched gold instead of black for better visibility.

Stacie Mathews was smiling and her wavy raven hair flipped and vibrated as she laughed at a joke given by Senator Johnston. Her eyes were a light gray and her skin was a dark tan. She was trying, to no avail, to flirt with Senator Rose and gave up once he turned his back to her and began to search out Ryo.

Rose found the man whispering to his Commander and sipping every once and a while on his champagne. Diana looked up and upon seeing Rose let out a dainty cough, signaling for Ryo to look up. When he did he let out an audible groan.

" Hello Commander Spacey, Ensign Maclean," He was smiling as he nodded his greeting.

The two nodded in return and Diana had no intentions of leaving the side of her subordinate. She knew Rose's personality and she rather liked Ryo, she wouldn't allow him to be tainted by him. She knew what that felt like. Rose had discarded her quite cleanly after about month and a heartfelt confession of love given by her. He had actually laughed in her face and told her she was foolish. At the time she had told herself that he had some self esteem issues and that he thought he couldn't or shouldn't be loved. Now she knew he was just a dog.

" Are you pleased now Diana?" Rose was smirking at her, " Do these uniforms suit your taste?"

" I wouldn't have voted for them if they didn't, Rose."

The Senator chuckled, " Good, so I shouldn't be hearing your voice for a while then."

Diana turned her head, annoyed, but still didn't leave the men and when a silence settled between the three she realized that was what Rose wanted her to do. She turned back her head, her gaze defiant and Rose sighed.

" You are a pain," he spoke rubbing his temples.

Stacie's voice could be heard over the small crowd, " Yeah, I had a difficult time getting over here. Some rebels were blocking the path protesting something. They wouldn't let a ship through. Had to wait until Intergalactic Security Forces stepped in. I totally thought I would be late."

Diana's and Ryo's brows furrowed in response to Stacie's words. The rebels hadn't protested or blocked routes for the last thirteen years. Why they would start now was odd and slightly disturbing. Ryo looked at his Commander and noticed her concern as well. She shrugged, what could they do, they were a cargo ship. She sipped her champagne waiting out the festivities.

* * *

Ryo was sitting at the break room's lone table when Bikky saw him through the open door and ran in to sit beside him. Ryo had just returned from the Senate offices, Diana deciding to stay behind to check out the antique stores. Ryo had changed into jeans and a black turtleneck. He looked over at the teenager with a smile. 

" Whatcha up to?" Bikky was chewing gum and after his question blew a bubble.

Ryo shrugged, " Just decompressing. Had to smile and shmooze and put on a good face for the Senate,"_ had to dodge the pushy Senator Rose._

" Yeah, but I heard that the uniforms were already picked out."

Ryo nodded, " Yes, I think they look rather nice. Much more professional."

Bikky smiled, " So, we should be going soon?"

" I would assume so."

Suddenly the warning system went off causing Ryo and Bikky to start. Ryo looked at Bikky and spoke, " Go to your room until I come get you, understand?"

Bikky scowled, " Man, I'm not a kid!"

Ryo glared and the boy shrank back, " Understand?"

" Damn, yeah," then he was up and running for his room.

Ryo sprinted to the Bridge and was the first there, followed by Dee, J.J., then Drake all in civilian clothes.

Lieutenant Laytner gave out orders, " Everyone stations. Maclean, to the communications station. Adams, find out what is wrong and Maclean contact the Commander."

Ryo took his seat which was behind the Captain's chair, his back to the others, while Parker and Adams sat at their stations to the right of the Captain's chair.

Ensign Adams was swift, " There is a fire on the Storage Deck and it looks like it is creeping onto the Quarters Area fast."

" A fire?" Dee frowned, " Okay, dispatch Fire Safety. Maclean, how's it coming?"

Ryo nodded, but didn't look back at his superior, " I have Commander Spacey on the line now. Permission to call Bikky Goldman to the Bridge, he is in his quarters."

The Lieutenant nodded, " Permission granted. Open a channel to the Commander."

Diana spoke and her voice could be heard throughout the various speakers on the Bridge, " What is wrong with my ship?"

Dee answered, " A fire Ma'am, Fire Safety has been dispatched and it should be contained within min–"

" There is a ship coming!" Bikky's voice was almost shrill.

" What?" Ryo looked over at the teenager.

" Bikky!" Diana was annoyed, " Don't interrupt at a time like this!"

" But!" Bikky was pointing in the direction of the Quarters Area.

Ryo furrowed his brow, " Speak Bikky now."

The young man looked over and nodded his thanks for being listened to, " I can see a ship out the window in my room."

Just as the words were out a loud beeping could be heard and Drake spoke, slightly rushed, " The kid's right Lieutenant! There is a ship off the starboard side. It's gaining and fast!"

" We're docked Lieutenant!" J.J. spoke almost a bit too loud, " We can't maneuver!"

Dee ran his hand through his hair and he and Diana spoke in unison, " Prepare for impact!"

Ryo leapt from his place and grabbed Bikky in a tight hug, just as the approaching ship slammed into Glorious' side. The crew jerked, Drake's head snapped back and hit the headrest with such a force that he bit his tongue and his vision splotched with black. J.J. was thrown completely from his seat and Dee holding on to the railings that surrounded the Captain's chair felt the shock of the impact through his arms. Ryo and Bikky hadn't been flung that far, but Bikky knew that if Ryo hadn't been holding him his small frame would have been tossed far and he would possibly be broken.

Dee regained his composure first he was yelling at J.J., " Adams, report!"

" The ship is dislodged! It's falling off the docking guards and is falling on her own!"

" Then re-dock her in section F!"

" I can't! The cleats are destroyed!" J.J. was frantic.

Diana could be heard, she sounded calm, " Ensign Maclean, make a call to the Senate and request use of their landing pad. Ensign Adams, Ensign Parker, keep her steady until Maclean gets an answer," her calming tone had a positive effect on the crew.

" Commander," J.J.'s voice was small, " I can't land a ship this large."

" Never mind that!" Ryo spat out, " I can. We have authorization," Ryo was out of his seat in a flash and was moving to the Navigations sation. Drake relinquished his seat and Ryo sat, placing his hand to his ear he spoke to the Senate's aviation desk, " Send the quardinates now."

Once on the view screen Ryo began to navigate the ship in the direction of the landing pad. Suddenly Drake spoke from his new place at the Informations sation, " The ship is losing energy, I don't think she can make it!"

Ryo scowled, biting the inside of his cheek. The Lieutenant stepped up behind him and whispered, " Maclean, how good are you at landing a ship?"

" As long as I have the quardinates I will be fine, but Parker is right. I can _feel_ the ship losing strength."

Dee sighed, " How good are you?"

Ryo looked up at him briefly and realized that the Lieutenant wanted to do something rash, " Damn good."

Dee nodded turning and taking a seat in the Captain's chair " Parker, cut all unnecessary uses for power and divert to Navagations. Leave lights and all stations up and running only in this sector."

" Yes Sir, however," Drake spoke as he was carrying out orders, " I don't think it will be enough."

Dee pushed the button on the arm of the chair that opened up the large view screen that was directly in front of him.

Parker spoke, " Still losing power Sir."

Dee narrowed his eyes and waited until he could see the landing pad on the screen.

" I'm losing control," Ryo spoke through gritted teeth, " I need more power or we are going to crash."

Dee waited a little longer, then, " Parker, cut lights and all sation power except Maclean's helm and this screen. Divert remaining power to Navigations. Maclean, it's all you."

Ryo looked up and understood immediately, he was to land the ship manually. Without lights his controls could not be seen to land the ship by watching the small screen on the helm like was expected. He had to watch the large view screen as if he was looking out a large windshield to land the ship. He licked his lips, he used to pilot his own planes on Earth, although this vessel was considerably larger it was the same concept. His hands were steady and he guided the ship down gracefully. It landed with a jolt that was to be expected. Ryo leaned back and sighed. The deed was done.

Lieutenant Laytner spoke, " Ensign Parker, if there is any power left use it to reconnect with Commander Spacey. Inform her that we are alright, but that a full report will not be ready until we have the efficient amount of fuel to re-power long enough to began a proper assessment."

" Yes Sir."

" Maclean, good work," Dee nodded at his subordinate.

Soon the Commander's voice could be heard again after Drake had told he all he was commanded to. She sounded calm, but Dee noticed the tightness in her voice, " View screen up. Divert all power if need be. Lieutenant, listen carefully. Keep everyone on the ship, I'm coming aboard."

The view screen was put back on, there was enough power that nothing had to be shut down. The picture had horizontal static lines of black and white racing across. Someone was hacking into the Federation's channels and was attempting to use their air waves to send a message. Soon a face could be seen, stretched and jumping. Then the picture was crystal clear.

It was a male of the alien race know as the G'nar. They looked human the only thing that let people know otherwise was that they had a gash running down the center of their faces. Like someone took a big cleaver and tried to cut their face in half.

The man spoke, his voice was harsh and a bit gravelly, " I am called Domartus, sole Commander of the G'nar Army. The G'nar Empire has declared war on Earth and all her colonies owned and pending. The attack on your cargo ship was only a warning. Surrender and we will see that the death of your people will be swift," Domartus looked over to his right then scowled, obviously the United Earth Federation had already sent their answer, " So be it!" Domartus roared and soon a violent shaking could be felt beneath the feet of the Glorious crew. Domartus raised his hand, larger than a human's to the point that it was almost grotesque. He scouted, " War it shall be!" he slammed his fist down and the connection was broken.

Ryo looked away from the screen and remembered Stacie Mathews words. She was wrong it wasn't the rebels of the lunar colonies, it was the G'nar.

J.J. voiced Ryo's thoughts, " Why?"

" Who the hell cares," Dee crossed his arms, " it isn't important anyway..." his voice trailed.

Two claps and the crew all turned and saluted their Commander. Diana growled, " Hands down, you good for nothing fools!"

They all looked puzzled so she continued, " You are telling me that it didn't seem important to tell me that you couldn't land the ship!" she noticed J.J.'s wince and amended her words, " I am not just talking about Adams. None of you said a damn thing!" she was furious, " So it has just been luck that we haven't cashed and burned yet! Dammit I have half a mind to request a transfer for all of you!" She slammed her fist on the communications console, " Parker, Adams this will go in your record. Withholding information as important as this will have it's consequences." her glare was cold, then she turned her attention to Ryo, features softened somewhat, " Maclean, nice work, I will be sure to add this to your record as well."

Diana straightened, " I have good news and bad news. Bad news, from the outside the ship is in a bad way. Good news, the Senate has agreed to pay for the repairs," she rolled her eyes, " They want us off their pad as soon as possible I suppose. Bad news, the G'nar are crazy bastards who just blew up the ship that rammed into us and there are many causalities. Good news, Earth has declared war and we will be kicking their asses in no time," Diana then looked over to her Second in Command saddened, " Worst news...Dee, you've been called back to the 'Stetson'. I have your orders, you have three days to report to the war ship and you will be one of the first to go out into battle."

No one had noticed the folder in her hand until she mentioned it, J.J. paled then ran from the Bridge. Ryo sank back into his chair, trembling. He looked up at Dee and all he got in return was a hopeless shrug. Taking the folder Dee left the Bridge silently, never looking back.

* * *

AN: Okay I have a few things to say. First off the rank I am using for this fic is U.S. Navy officer rank (I didn't bother with the enlisted side of it) and being prior Army the only thing I can say is that I know the rank is in order, but I am not sure if it is applied to the right persons. That being said I mean no disrespect to the Navy. I just don't know enough about the branch to be sure if I am entirely right. Why not use Army rank you ask? Because the crew of 'Glorious' is on a space_ship _get it! Second, Intergalactic Security Forces was mentioned. Air Force cops are called Security Forces, it's an ode to my husband who is one! Third, I know the new uniforms look awfully like those worn on _Star Trek: TNG_, would be lying if I said that show didn't effect or inspire this fic. Whew! Author's Notes done! 

I am posting this at 2 o'clock in the morning the time I finished it, so any mistakes are due to sleep deprivation. I don't have a beta reader, hell, I don't even know what that is! So, sorry.

Thanks to all who have reviewed! I love reading them and the more I get the faster I'll post! Love ya guys and thanks for sticking with me!


	5. Shuffle

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

AN: I really hate making Rose the bad guy, I really like him! None the less, he is about to become more bastardly...sorry Berky.

I hope you guys stick with me, I have big plans for this story. It's just a little slow in coming...

* * *

Ryo sat at the Communications station, still trembling, still upset. He didn't know why, but the fact that Dee was leaving the ship sent chills down his spine. He didn't want him to go, he looked up helplessly at is Commander.

Diana noticed him and dropping to her knees whispered, " I am so sorry..."

" How?" was Ryo's whispered reply.

" Apparently, the Earth has known for some time of what the G'nar was planing. They had his orders written up and ready to go for weeks," She put her hand on Ryo's knee and using it as leverage, pushed up, " Ensign Parker, I need you to leave the ship and find us some fuel. Take your time, we are going to be here a while anyway. Young Mr. Goldman, I need for you to do a walk through for me, understand that once maintenance shows up they will do one of their own, however, I will accept an early report from you," She then turned ready to leave the Bridge, " I will be in my office. Ensign Maclean, clean up in here and fix any minimal damage that you can."

Drake left first, making his way to his room to change into his uniform. Bikky stood beside Ryo and waited until the man noticed his presence.

" Yes Bikky?" Ryo's voice sounded weary.

" Dude, I'm sorry,"Bikky shrugged as if he wanted to say more, but couldn't think of anything. So he turned, running out of the room.

Ryo slumped back in his chair and sighed. It hadn't been a week yet and already Dee was affecting him. Ryo ran his fingers through his hair, this really sucked.

* * *

Dee had already began to pack his duffle and personal bags, when the buzzer to his door had sounded, he had hoped it was Ryo. He was mortified it was a frantic J.J. with eyes red and puffy from crying. J.J. had let himself in so Dee had no choice to listen to the man's whaling.

" You can't go!" J.J. sounded shrill and nasal.

" I don't have a choice," Dee lifted the folder with his orders, " You see this. It says where to and how long and many years ago I signed a paper giving them the right to do it."

J.J. had went to the Lieutenant's quarters after pacing for a while in his own room. He was determined to find a way to make the man stay. There had to be a loop hole, a clause in the contract overlooked, someone he could bribe, _anything_ so Dee Laytner wouldn't have to go.

" You haven't been on the 'Stetson' in years! How do they even know you retained half of that knowledge?" J.J. slumped to the bed burying his face in his hands, " This is awful."

" Look Adams, you and I go way back, went to training together and everything. While we're not exactly friends you still know I wouldn't lie to you," Dee walked over and standing above the man on his bed looked down, " I will come back."

J.J.'s head snapped up abruptly and there was a smile so wide and eerie that Dee took a step away, " You would do that for me!" there was hope and longing in his voice and the man had clasped his hands together tightly, expectant.

" Umm..." Dee bit his lower lip, " well, not just for you, per say, it's that I like this ship and the entire crew in general."

It was as if Dee hadn't spoken at all, " I will be waiting for you!" J.J. shot up and wrapping his arms around Dee's neck, kissed him.

Dee had seen the gesture coming so he had pressed his lips together, hiding them. So all J.J. was really kissing was the flesh above and below where Dee's lips should have been. Dee had hooked his thumbs below J.J.'s shoulders and was now pushing into the sensitive flesh of the man's underarms. J.J. yelped in discomfort and Dee used the break to step back.

" Damn Adams, what the hell are you thinking!" Dee resisted th urge to wipe is mouth, that would've been a low blow, " I am your Superior!"

J.J. tilted his head back, eyes going dark all of a sudden, " You are Maclean's as well," his voice was accusing and no longer shrill.

Dee narrowed his eyes, " I suggest you don't imply. If you have something to say then say it."

J.J. walked past his Lieutenant, toward the door, " I have nothing else to say," he stopped abruptly turning to face Dee, " Just know that with one call, I could have you backed into a corner."

" You have some balls threatening me."

J.J. sighed his shoulders slumping forward, " I'm not...I can't...Just, what the hell do you see in him?"

Dee scowled, " Get out of my room," if he didn't admit to it then J.J. really couldn't blackmail him, " and that's an order."

* * *

Diana was in her office pouring a glass of Brandy. She tipped her head back and swallowed it in one swig. She then plopped down in her chair rubbing in between her eyes trying to alleviate the building tension headache. Suddenly she was startled when her Vidphone signaled that she had a call. She reached forward and pushing a button on her desk watched as a section of the dark wood slid aside and a video screen rose from underneath. Diana smiled at the man on the screen.

" Commander Spacey," a distinguished looking gentleman, not old in age but still sporting white cropped hair appeared on screen, " I heard that your proposal was finally accepted," a warm smile, " Thank God!"

The man, Leslie Reynolds, was the Commander of the 'Stetson'. Kind and fair, he was highly respected throughout the United Earth Federation and he had fought tooth and nail to keep Dee on board when Senator Rose had him removed. He was handsome with cool gray eyes and dark lashes and brows. He and Diana were great friends.

Diana laughed a bit, " Well, yes, but it was really a crew member of mine who changed the Senate's mind."

The man raised a brow and he looked even more attractive, " You mean who changed Senator Rose's mind."

" Well, yes," Diana was nodding and smiling, " Anyway, if you called to let me know that Lieutenant Laytner received orders to return to your ship, don't bother, I already know because I already gave them to him today and you shall have him back on your ship in a few days."

The man nodded, " I still believe that the Senate overstepped their bounds with that one. Removing a member of my crew was highly uncalled for."

Diana sighed, " I'm still trying to figure out how they got away with it. The Senate is there for the people of Earth and the colonies and have no business with space matters. The only time they are needed for space issues is when the Federation needs a neutral judge on things they can't decide on. There was no conflict between you and Lieutenant Laytner so I don't know why Rose's suggestion to move him was even listened too."

" I agree," Commander Reynolds was frowning, " no matter, I will have him back for a while at least and I intend on catching up and making the most of the time he has with us. Laytner really is a good man...I think it is a shame that Rose has tarnished his reputation."

Diana nodded, " Yeah, that does suck. Rose has everyone thinking he is a sorry ass troop, that doesn't know his place or know his job. The Lieutenant takes it all in stride though, I don't know how he doesn't lose it every time he sees the Senator."

Leslie nodded, " He is a much bigger man than me, I would have said a few choice words to the Senator."

Diana smirked, " Yeah, well...I would have punched his lights out."

A rich laugh came from Leslie, " Yes, yes I suppose you would! None the less the reason for my call is simple, I just wanted to pick a place where the exchange would take place."

" Well, my ship is in pretty bad shape right now," Diana ignored the look of concern on her friend's face, " So just meet us at the Senate's landing pad. We will be stuck here for a while anyway."

Leslie nodded," Very well then. I will see you in three days."

* * *

Ryo wasn't a mechanic. He really didn't know what the Commander thought he could fix on the Bridge. So he, after changing into his uniform, took it upon himself to make notes and write down all the damage he could find, he would give it to the Senate's ship mechanics once they came on board.

He was under the Navigations station on his back when someone tapped his knee. He shut off his small flashlight and wiggled out from under the helm. He sat up and was pleased to see Dee sitting crossed legged in front of him head cocked to the right.

" Sup," Dee grinned.

Ryo shrugged, " Not much, I can't fix anything in here so I am doing the best I can to find all the hazards at least."

Dee nodded, " You did a wonderful job landing the ship. She's a big bird."

Ryo shrugged again, " It had to be done."

" True, but it was done quite gracefully," Dee looked up at the helm Ryo was just under, "A lot of the younger men freak out when they lose power. Feel like they can't do anything without the computer," he looked down toying with the sole of Ryo's boots.

Ryo smiled, " Good thing I have experience then."

Dee looked up thorough dark bangs with a slight smile. In the darkened room his emerald eyes still twinkled and Ryo slowly took in a breath. Dee could be painfully beautiful at times.

Dee whispered, " Yeah, I guess it is," his hand had stopped playing with Ryo's footwear and he was now slowing trailing his fingers up and down Ryo's calf and inner knee, " Then again if you didn't have experience I would be more than happy to teach you."

Ryo raised an eyebrow, he knew Dee wasn't talking about the ship now, " I bet you would love that."

Dee chuckled, " I think it would be fun, yes."

Ryo shook his head then slapped Dee's hand away, " So are you happy about going back to a war ship?"

Dee's brows rose, " Who told you I used to be on one?"

" Senator Rose."

Dee narrowed his eyes, " What else did he say?"

" Not too much, gave me his opinion about you," Ryo smiled, " He doesn't seem to like you all that much."

Dee sighed leaning back to rest his weight on his hands that he had stretched out behind him, " No he doesn't, but the odd thing is I really don't know why. I never had any trouble on my old ship. I just don't get it..." his voice trailed off and Ryo knew he was replaying all the times he had spoken with the Senator.

Ryo tried to change the conversation into something more upbeat, " Apparently the United Earth must still think highly of you though. You must be a great crew member if they would ask you back for battle."

" Yeah, either that or they are low on men," Dee chuckled and Ryo could tell that he didn't believe they were low on man power. Dee knew he was shit hot.

Ryo spoke, " What did you do on the ship?"

Dee beamed, proud, " I maned one of the twelve guns. The 'Stetson' is an old girl so all her weapons are manual."

Ryo smiled, " That must of took years of training."

" Nah, it wasn't that long and it was actually kinda fun," Dee was suddenly frowning, " Hated all the damn paperwork though..."

" Paperwork?" Ryo raised his brow.

Dee rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, leaning forward to hang his hands in his lap, " Yeah...well, I thought the rifle was on safety..." he let out a nervous chuckle at the sight of Ryo's horrified expression, " Thank God Adams did the work I would have gone crazy if I had to write up all those reports and apologies."

Ryo's face darkened a bit at that statement, " You mean J.J. Adams? So you and him _are_ close?"

Dee looked at Ryo confused, " I already said no."

" You just said..."

Dee sighed heavily, " He did my paperwork. We went to the same training facility and we were both on the 'Stetson'," Dee made and annoyed expression, but it wasn't directed at Ryo, " He followed me around like a young puppy and even requested to be transferred when I made the move here."

Ryo nodded, " Yeah, Rose told me that too."

Dee smirked, " You two sure did have a long conversation..." his tone was just as must questioning as it was accusing.

" We talked a while, yes," Ryo tilted his head back in a silent dare, wanting to see just how much more Dee would accuse him of. Once he noticed Dee wasn't going to say anything farther he continued, " Rose told me that everyone except for Adams was hand pick by him."

Dee nodded, " Yep, he stuck his head were it didn't belong," Dee gritted his teeth and whispered angrily under his breath, " and he's trying to do it again."

Ryo heard Dee's words and he knew what he was referring to. Ryo smiled and touched Dee's hand gently, Dee looked up eyebrows raised, " He's not a nice man."

Dee smiled, " No he's not," he turned his hand and squeezed Ryo's before releasing it, " Anyway, the only people he shuffled around was Parker, Spacey, and yours truly."

" Why?" Ryo had all, but forgotten what he should be doing and was listening intently to Dee.

" I don't know why he had Parker moved although there is much speculation that he found out something he shouldn't. He moved Spacey just to hurt her and I already told you that I don't know why he moved me."

Ryo was shaking his head, " How would a move hurt the Commander?"

Dee sighed then leaned back resting his weight on his palms, " She and him were..._close,_" he put emphasis on the last word and Ryo understood the meaning, " She wanted to change jobs to be near him, confessed her love, yada yada yada and he shot her down. From what she told me it wasn't a gracious polite let down either. He was rather harsh. Anyway, she was on a war ship also, she prided herself on the fact that she was one of the best pilots out there. Her ship, the 'Reinhold', was very influential in keeping the peace between the rebel moon colonies and the Earth during that spat 13 years ago. So much so that the leader of the rebels often used the crew to carry messages back and forth between the Senate and themselves. That being said, Spacey and Rose saw a lot of each other and the Commander thought that the chemistry was returning and I guess made a move to show him how she felt," Dee shrugged, it was slow and sad, " He made a fuss in the middle of the Senate offices, humiliated her really, then told her that he will prove to her once and for all that she meant nothing to him. Spacey was given her transport papers two days later."

Ryo was staring, mouth agape, with a pained expression on his face. His words came out a whisper, " That is awful..."

Just then Diana stepped onto the Bridge, " Yes, so sad, however, I fail to see why my humiliation has any bearing on carrying out your orders Ensign Maclean," her voice was light and she didn't look mad, none the less, Ryo stood with a blush and began to apologize, but his words were cut short by a wave of Diana's hand, " Sit, sit, I'm not mad," she took a seat in the Captain's chair and smiled at Ryo as he returned to his place on the floor.

Dee flung his head back looking at Diana in a very unprofessional manner, " Can we help you?"

Diana smirked, " Oh no, please don't let me interrupt your conversation. Go ahead and tell Maclean how Rose called me a 'simple woman' and how he used me just for 'sexual release' and his 'amusement'. Please by all means, apparently this is much more important than my broken ship!" her voice stayed at a level volume, but Ryo now knew that she embarrassed. Though he didn't know if it was from the event with Rose or the fact that they were talking about it behind her back. He offered an apology anyway.

Dee rolled his eyes, " Bitter much? Sheesh."

Diana thumped Dee in the forehead with her index finger then turned so that she was facing the two men then leaning forward, her elbows on her knees. She spoke, " Report."

Ryo handed over his notes and spoke, grateful that the Navagations area was last on his list so there wouldn't be any missing areas in his report, " I am not able to repair anything Ma'am, but I have mapped out the possible hazards and made a note of all that could cause considerably more damage if not treated right away."

Diana nodded, " Very good Ensign," she smiled then clasping her hands together, "So, if my story made you have the look I saw on your face when I walked in Maclean I can imagine just how mortified you must have looked when the Lieutenant told you his reason for being sent here!" she let out a little laugh.

Dee turned around completely then, " You know?"

Diana looked down smiling, " Of course I know," upon seeing Dee's widened eyes she frowned, " you mean you don't?"

Dee shook his head.

" Oh my..." Diana bit her bottom lip, " well, you have the right to know, I guess. I will tell you after my ship has been inspected by the mechanics."

Dee knew she was giving him a way to escape getting the news in front of Ryo, but Dee was going to tell the man anyway so why should it matter now? Dee shook his head, " We have time," he looked up at her, his eyes hard and demanding, " Now tell me, what did I do to piss off the Senator?"

* * *

AN: Oh Snap! A cliffhanger! I hate doing that, but it's past midnight and I am tired of typing. Hope you still like. It was a little longer than usual. Thanks for all the reviews and let me know if any of the characters are majorly OOC! Thanks guys you are the best! 


	6. Acceptance

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

* * *

" _You can't stay here," the man in the wire rimmed glasses looked annoyed, but the young girl knew better. They were walking down a long corridor. It smelled like lemon floor cleaner._

" _I'm staying," she gave a bright smile that would have broken anyone else, " I like you!"_

_The man grunted, " You are only here until there is room enough at Miner's Orphanage."_

_She giggled, " I know."_

" _None the less," the man sighed and halted his steps, " you can not stay here. We are going to be in a meeting and you will just be in the way."_

_The girl pouted and it was cute, " I just want to see what you are doing. I want to know what a Senator does."_

_The man turned his back to her and walked silently into the meeting hall. The girl bounded a few paces behind. She knew he wouldn't say no._

_She was a good girl and she was silent through the long, dry meeting. At the end of it all she was graced with a slight smile from the man and a light touch to the top of her head. It was his thanks to her for her quietness. _

_She had to run to catch up to him, " You were so cool in there! Everyone really looks up to you!"_

_He shrugged, " I do my job."_

_She smiled and whispered, " You do it well..."_

_He stopped walking and looked down at the petite girl, " Are you hungry, do you want me to take you somewhere to eat?"_

_The girl froze momentarily. The Senator was never that kind to her, this was actually the most he has ever spoken to her. Normally he is stoned faced and harsh with his words and he rarely looked her in the eye. She had been in the Senate offices for three months and even though this man was never outwardly gentle she was attached to him. _

_She always felt that if the time ever came he would fight for her._

Diana looked down at Dee then to Ryo then back at Dee. Once she saw the nod of his head and realized that he didn't care if Ryo heard she sighed then spoke, " I am really surprised that Rose didn't confront you...he was..." she bit her lower lip, " furious."

Dee shifted turning around so that his back was to Ryo and he was facing the Commander. He cocked his head waiting for her to continue.

Diana sighed again, louder, then cracking her knuckles proceeded to explain, " You already know about the rebels thirteen years ago and it is common knowledge that a lot of orphans were made in the process of that scuffle. The Miner's Orphanage was a small building and they ran out of room quickly. So a lot of children were left on Earth to fend for themselves and the lucky few were taken in by family members and churches. The ones that wandered the street became reliant on the others around them for support and therefore tended to cling to and hang around government buildings and places that were known to employ the wealthy," Diana paused to lick her lips before continuing, " While Senator Rose was starting his second term a young orphan girl by the name of Carol chose him to be her care taker. Of course he didn't want anything to do with her, but she stayed by his side for months. People got used to her presence. I met her once, before my ship was sent into battle. Anyway, Rose always looked like he couldn't stand her yet as easy as it was for him to dismiss her and get rid of her, he never did. He endured her bubbly speech and personality and at times would be seen taking her to lunch," Diana smiled slightly at this then clearing her throat moved on, " When room opened up in Miner's Rose took her there personally and even had bought her a gift for her room. They said their goodbyes and never spoke again.

" Suddenly what was a contained battle with the rebels turned into a full scale war when they began to bomb small cities and towns. That was when my ship was put into action and we fought along side the 'Stetson' a lot. Never mind that, the point is the rebels split up to carry out, what they thought would be their greatest plan to overthrow the United Earth Federation. Half took Miner's hostage and still another half had a laser cannon and explosives aimed at Federation Headquarters. Even though the rebels were split, they were all together in the Miner's Orphanage. They were demanding special privileges and wanting the moon colonies to be able to deflect and create their own government. Well, the Earth Federation had nothing to do with that. It was a matter which should have been taken up with the Senate, so that was never going to happen," Diana ran her hands through her hair, disturbing her bun and dislodging some of the strands. They fell into her eyes and she ignored them, " They called four ships onto the scene: the 'Commodore', the 'Landau', my ship the 'Reinhold', and the Lieutenant's ship the 'Stetson'. The stand off took over four hours while a negotiator on the 'Landau' tried to reason with the rebels. Meanwhile, members of the 'Commodore', a Security ship, were removing children out the back of the Orphanage. The 'Reinhold' and the 'Stetson' were ordered to put a lock on the Orphanage and blow the place if it came to it..." Diana sighed, " Well, the rebels found out that children were being taken off the property and they got angry. They began a count down and when they got to one they threatened to fire the laser and blow the explosives. We all thought they were bluffing. Then we got a call from HQ stating that the laser was indeed powering up and, even though the explosives had been found and dismantled, the speed and impact from the laser would still demolish the building and kill the hundreds that worked there. The order was given to destroy the Orphanage. The Federation wanted to prove they were not pushovers and that they wouldn't give in. Every gunner on the ships hesitated...except..."

The muscles in Dee's jaw clenched and his voice was a whisper, " Except me."

Diana nodded slowly and upon seeing Ryo's pained expression spoke, " It was an order. A direct order from HQ. We signed the dotted line Maclean. He was doing his job."

There was a silence in the room. A thick uneasy silence that Ryo hated and prayed would pass. Ryo wasn't questioning Dee's choice. He was in the military too, he knew how things went during peacetime and during war. What did strike him as odd was Diana's earlier demeanor. She had smiled and even laughed at the possible expression that could have been on Ryo's face after hearing Dee's story. This, however, was no laughing matter. Ryo supposed it was a nervous reaction due to the fact that her story had been thrust out into the open or she was trying to lighten the mood of Dee's story. Either way, Ryo didn't ask.

Dee leaned back on his hands abruptly and Ryo caught the scent of his fresh, earthy shampoo, " Yeah, well, this is all old news. Everyone knows what happened and that I am the one who did it."

Diana nodded, " I know," she directed her attentions to Ryo, " he was even seen as a hero. Protecting the Headquarters and possibly the surrounding town. Most thanked him and it even aided in gaining his next rank faster."

Ryo's brows furrowed, " Okay...but what does any of this have to with Senator Rose?"

" It took a while before the names were released of the surviving children," Diana stood, stretching, " Rose was frantic. He was afraid for Carol and the hero worship Laytner was receiving only added to his anger. See saw, well, still sees Laytner as a man who killed innocent children, not the savior of the United Earth Federation and he vowed to ruin him. Even after he found out that Carol was safe and that an aunt of hers was taking her in, he couldn't let it go. After moving me, partly because he hated me and partly to take the blame out on someone, he had to wait," she sat again after her stretch, "You have to remember, he was only a second year Senator. Anyway, as the years went by he gained more power in the Senate through honest good work and a little blackmailing. So when Rose requested Laytner's transfer not to long after the papers came down for him to get the rank of Lieutenant, no one, save the Commander of the 'Stetson', really put up a fight. Everyone thought Rose had forgotten or in the very least forgiven..." Diana frowned, " We were wrong."

Dee was sitting with his eyes closed. He was breathing steadily his hands still stretched out behind him. He looked oddly peaceful. In reality he didn't know what to say nor did he want to turn around and face Ryo. So he just sat there, waiting.

Ryo was looking at Dee, his eyes resting on an inch thick mass of hair that had removed itself from the rest and had worked its way upward to form a loose U. Ryo reached over and pulled at the center of the U and watched as it unfurled to lie with the others. Diana was watching the two men and she slowly stood and silently left the Bridge. There was much she needed to do anyway.

Ryo touched Dee's right shoulder gently and Dee turned his head, frowning. His profile could been seen, he had opened his eyes, but they were merely slits, his emeralds looking at the floor.

" Will you speak with me?" Ryo's words were a whisper, " I...understand..."

Dee's lids opened more at that, his brows raising. He let out a sigh before answering, "What do you want to say to me?"

Ryo looked annoyed, " Turn around. I will not talk to your back."

Dee smiled slightly then nodding, he turned his body. He looked Ryo in the eye as he crossed his legs, leaning forward slightly.

Ryo smiled, " Good. Now listen, I don't want to talk about what you did 13 years ago. That is the past and we can't change that. All we can do is look forward to the future."

Dee cocked his head to the left and grinned, " So...you are seeing great things for us then?"

Ryo snorted, " Focus."

" I am," Dee's smile widened, " you are the one who said that we should look forward to a wonderful, intimate future."

Ryo raised a brow, " I think you added a few more words."

Dee shook his head, " You were thinking them. I can tell. You want me."

" W-what!" A blush rose across Ryo's cheeks and Dee thought the added color aided in his beauty, " I was not!"

Dee leaned in and purred, " You dream about me."

Ryo averted his eyes, he could no longer look into that handsome face. He tried to change the subject, " So what are you going to do now that you know the truth? You going to fight to get your position back?"

Dee was smirking now, " Nope, besides, I could never leave you behind."

In a flash Dee had pounced on Ryo and he was kissing him in earnest. Ryo made a sound of protest, but the noise was muffled by Dee's smooth tongue. Ryo felt his body warm and he vaguely thought that they were in the open and anyone on the ship could come in and see them. Then he had the thought that he really didn't care. Ryo groaned, he didn't know what was happening to him. He had never thought about men in a romantic way before. Sure, he was comfortable enough in his masculinity that he could acknowledge when another man was handsome, however, he never would have thought that it meant anything more than that. Not until he met Dee Laytner. Dee was forceful in his advances and wasted no time in claiming what he wanted. Ryo thought he should be angry or horrified, instead, he found himself flattered and hopelessly aroused. He admitted at this moment that Dee stirred something inside him and he liked it. This dance was exciting and dangerous and Ryo craved more. Dee was hot and charismatic and tasted of the sweetest treat. He had an air of confidence and it was clear he knew first hand of guiltless sex and he was proud of his expertise.

The kiss seemed to last an eternity and Ryo wondered briefly what else Dee could do to him. Dee moaned before slowly removing his lips, tracing Ryo's bottom lip with his tongue. Dee nipped the lip then drew it into his mouth and suckled it gently before releasing it and reaching up to hold Ryo's face in his hands.

Dee sounded breathless and seductive and Ryo blushed at his words, " You are beautiful. I want to taste you always," Dee lower his head and pressed there foreheads together, " I don't want to leave you..."

Ryo closed his eyes, his voice was a trembling whisper, " I don't want you to go..."

" Then let us spend as much time together as possible."

" Okay," the answer was swift and Ryo didn't regret it.


	7. Citrus

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

AN: I am so sorry, I meant to have this up by last Friday. I am so so sorry. Don't be mad! I really meant to, its just that I don't have the whole story written. I write it on the fly. I mean I know what is going to happen I just don't know how I am going to get there. I just sit down and type. I don't brainstorm or do rough drafts or anything a real author would do. So, yeah, I meant to have it up I just got stuck. Sorry again, but here it is and I hope you like it.

Also, upon further review of my time lines I realized that Carol and Bikky can't be around the same age in my story. Carol is almost an adult by the time line in the story. It was totally an accident so if anyone else noticed it just know that I did too. However, I neither have the time nor the patience to go back and fix it.

I re-posted the chapter Danger. I realized that I never explained why Diana wasn't on the ship, so now that has been fixed. On with the show!

**---------------------------LEMON----------------------------------------LEMON------------------------------**

The Senate maintenance came the next day and they were professional. The work of repairing the 'Glorious' went very quickly seeing as the Senate mechanics and the 'Glorious' mechanics worked together. So with all the work needing to be done and all the reports and paperwork needing to be filed, Dee and Ryo couldn't spend as much time together as they had hoped.

None the less, Dee was in Ryo's room this evening. He had went to say his goodbyes, but Ryo wouldn't have any of it, saying that since he was coming back after the war was over that a goodbye would be redundant. Dee was now laying on Ryo's bed while Ryo himself was in his arm chair.

Ryo looked up from his book, his dark chocolate eyes scanning the room until they rested on Dee's prone form, " What are you doing?"

" Watching you read. Never would have thought you would need glasses," Dee was pointing at the wire frames.

Ryo closed his book, " I can read without them, they just help me to read for longer periods. Keeps the headaches at bay."

Dee pursed his lips and nodded. Then he asked a question that was off subject, " We should go do something. What do you think?"

Ryo removed his glasses, " Were would we go?"

" I dunno," Dee sat up, " Let's just get dressed and go see what we see."

Ryo frowned, " What if someone _sees_ us?"

" Fuck that," Dee was already making his way to the door, " I'll be back to get you in ten!"

Ryo opened his mouth in protest and was shocked when Dee actually stopped and looked at him expectantly. Ryo realized he really shouldn't say no, he did after all say he wanted to spend time with Dee. He nodded then placing his book on the end table stood, he walked over to the door and opening it whispered, " See you in ten."

* * *

Dee was actually a little nervous as he walked back toward Ryo's room. He had decided to dress nicely, wanting Ryo to see him at his best. He was wearing a black dress shirt that he knew made is emerald eyes even more bright and alluring, the shirt was untucked, hanging over his most comfortable jeans. These jeans clung to his bottom like he had jumped into a swimming pool with them on, they were even dark like they were wet too. He whistled as he walked, hands in his pockets and he was so content that he didn't even notice Bikky until it was too late.

" Sup perv," Bikky ran to catch up to Dee and stopped once he was beside him. Even though he had to take longer strides, he still managed to keep up with the older man.

" I have a name you know Bikky," Dee scowled at the teen.

" Yeah," Bikky stuffed his own hands into his pockets, " I know."

Dee snorted then stopped walking, turning he looked down at Bikky, " Is there a reason you are following me?"

Bikky looked up and even though he was young and short didn't mean he couldn't glare with the best of them, " I know you are going to see Ryo."

" That's my business."

Bikky made an expression that consisted of wrinkling his nose and eyebrows. It was an angry face, " He is a nice guy and you are, well, weird."

Dee rolled his eyes, " This conversation is pointless. Go away Bikky."

Bikky's face became darker before he let forth a powerful kick to Dee's shin. Dee doubled over grabbing his leg with his right hand. He let out a string of curses then looking up saw Bikky smiling triumphantly. When Dee tried to grab the boy with his left hand Bikky jumped back and laughing turned and ran down the hall, yelling behind him, " I'll kick you in the balls next time if you hurt him!"

Dee rubbed his aching shin, but changed his mind about yelling back at Bikky. What did the boy know about adult business anyway. Dee stood and surprisingly had a smile on his face. Bikky may not fully get what was going on, but Dee was glad that the boy had made friends with Ryo. Ryo seemed like the type that would be patient and kind to children and the fact that Bikky cared about him made Dee like Ryo even more. Wincing a bit Dee made his way to Ryo's room.

He pushed the bell and waited, stuffing his hands in his pockets again. As the door to Ryo's room slid open Dee fisted his hands in his pockets, it took all his will power not to touch the man. Ryo was dress nicely as well, wearing a crisp white dress shirt tucked into buttery tan corduroys with a dark brown leather belt. Dee smirked and made a show of giving Ryo a once over. Ryo was smiling when Dee's eyes finally made their way back up to his face.

" So ready to go?" Dee turned not waiting for an answer and made his way toward the back of the ship. Ryo followed checking his back pocket for his wallet.

Once out of the ship the two men walked toward the club and bar district. The night air was pleasant it was warm with just the right amount of a cool breeze. Dee hoped whom ever was manning the controls was working the entire night. It has been known that some people at shift change mess up the weather just to screw with people. Dee had been in the middle of that before and the joker thought winter winds would be funny after a day of sunshine and shorts. That person didn't have a job anymore.

The two walked into a coffee house, Common Grounds it was called, the establishment was locally owned so it was small and homey. The lights were off with only the light from various sized and colors of candles filling the room. There was one wall in which patrons could draw pictures or write quotes and surprisingly there weren't any offensive language or pictures. Most of the quotes were inspiring and most of the pictures were made by people with artistic skill. There was a tiny stage in the corner and from that a woman with white hair and overly large sunglasses was reciting her poetry. It was trite, slightly pompous drivel so most weren't listening and even though it was crowded the tables and chairs were set up in a way that your conversation was confined within your party. It was a calming atmosphere.

Dee told Ryo to find a seat while he ordered their coffees. The woman behind the counter, a young student with so many colors in her hair and layers of clothing on her body that it was ridiculous just how hard she was trying to be "unique", took the order. She tried to get Dee to order something flavored and she actually pouted when he just ordered Columbian.

Back at the table Dee sat down close to Ryo, drawing his chair over to his side. Ryo didn't protest he just reached over and took a mug from Dee's hands.

" Which one's mine," Ryo asked while trying to make sense out of the poets words.

" They are both the same," Dee took a sip of his and turned his attentions to the poet as well, " What the hell is she talking about?"

" I'm not sure," Ryo raised the mug and took a long sip is eyebrows furrowing in concentration. He had thought that the swan in the poem was meant to be a metaphor of a woman's appearance. Now it seemed that it was in fact just a swan.

" How long is she up there for?" Dee asked to no one in particular.

Ryo shook his head, " She must be a friend of someone who works here, she's awful," Ryo whispered leaning his head in slightly closer to Dee.

Dee caught a whiff of Ryo's cologne, a rich scent that was masculine and tantalizing. Dee took a long breath, then sighing he turned slowly to look at his companion. Ryo was indeed attractive, his fine features complementing, the gentle jaw line seamlessly flowing into his long neck. The flesh of which had already been tasted. Dee knew it was Ryo's eyes that caught his first attentions, the chocolate hue was kind and he felt like he was drowning whenever he looked into them. He longed to run his fingers through that thick honeyed blond hair. Even in the darkness of the coffee house it shone and Dee just knew it would be soft and smooth. He watched as Ryo lifted his cup and brought it to moist lips and Dee couldn't help but follow the liquid as it traveled down his throat, watching as the muscles within delicately swallowed.

Dee turned his head back to the poet she was finally saying her goodbyes and Dee focused on her homely looks to calm his libido. She waved to the crowd then bounded off the stage, Dee heard Ryo grumble 'thank God' and he held in his urge to laugh, but allowed a smile.

Ryo spoke, " I wonder who will be on next."

His curiosity was quenched by a duo who walked on stage. A beautiful woman with long black hair to her knees and an equally striking man with the same dark locks only his was shorter, resting comfortably on his shoulders. They held up their instruments silently, the woman with a violin the man with a guitar, then sitting on stools began to play soft instrumentals that was pleasing to the ear.

Ryo smiled, " This is more like it. What do you think?" as he asked the question while bringing up his mug for another sip.

Dee shrugged, " I dunno," then his hand dropped onto Ryo's thigh and he gave it a squeezed.

Ryo's eyes could be seen widening over the rim of the cup, but he didn't say anything. Setting the cup down slowly he looked over and glared. Dee didn't turn his head to look instead he continued to watch the performers and gently rub Ryo's thigh. After a while of staring at Dee and getting no response Ryo cleared his throat to get his attention. Ryo watched a smooth smile spread over Dee's face then Ryo nearly jumped out of his seat when Dee's hand suddenly slid higher, just inches from his groin.

Ryo was telling himself that the action was inappropriate and wrong, however, his body was reacting on its own accord. His heart was racing and his body heat rose. No matter how many times he tried to steer his mind away from acknowledging the sensations traveling throughout his body, his thoughts always went back to remembering a kiss shared with Dee. Those memories and the caresses currently being performed seemed to electrify his skin. Ryo bit his lip to keep from moaning and he cursed his traitorous body for enjoy that simple action so much. Dee's fingertips were ghosting over Ryo's leg, his pinky slowly sliding up and down Ryo's heat, the only real pressure being applied. He pressed harder, feeling the heat grow and jump through that tiny finger and pulling out a gasp from Ryo.

Ryo leaned over and hissed, " Stop, before someone sees."

Dee smiled wider then shifting his weight faced Ryo. Now most of hand was covering Ryo, he was practically cupping his groin, " What if I don't? You gonna yell rape?"

Ryo frowned angrily, " I just might."

Dee chuckled then suddenly he _was_ cupping Ryo and he squeezed firmly before releasing. Ryo let out a small sound of surprise and Dee turned away with a smile, " You shouldn't be so damn sexy."

Dee leaned back in his chair only to quickly come forward again when he heard a whine then a break. He looked back and saw the chair back separating from the seat. Dee groaned. First a kick to the shin now a broken chair. Dee turned his attentions back to Ryo, smiling a bit when he saw the flush of his cheeks. Dee looked at him through unruly dark bangs as he asked, " Do you believe in bad omens?"

" No."

Dee nodded his head, " Hn," then the back of the chair snapped.

* * *

" Sorry this night didn't go as planned," Dee had his head on Ryo's shoulder. They were back on 'Glorious' in Ryo's room sitting on his full sized bed, " I really wanted you to have a good time."

Ryo smiled, " I did."

" Liar."

Ryo let out a smooth chuckle, " No really I did. It was a pleasant evening."

" God Ryo," Dee fell back onto the bed, " I'm leaving tomorrow."

Ryo looked down at his lap, but didn't say anything. He was trying all night not to think about it. He was almost sick to his stomach over it. Ryo was also trying not to think about why he would miss Dee so much. Sure he liked the man and he enjoyed his company, but he was scared to admit there was something more...something he couldn't quite put his finger on...

" I love you," Dee's voice was a whisper, but Ryo heard the words clearly.

" You barely know me," Ryo chuckled nervously even though his heart was racing. Was this the _something_ he was trying to pinpoint? Ryo sighed heavily, but it didn't calm him, " We haven't even known each other for a month yet."

" So," Dee sat up quickly and taking Ryo's face between his warm hands spoke, " I don't lie."

Ryo's eyes were wide and he was trembling, a slight reaction that gave away his emotion better than any words could, " Please, don't...this isn't right."

Dee frowned, " Why? It seemed alright when we were in the middle of kissing. What was that about," suddenly he was angry, " you just stringing me along?"

Ryo jerked back removing his face from Dee's increasingly tightening grasp, " No! Dee, don't read so much into this! It's not right because you are my Superior!"

" Bah!" Dee turned his head away as he made the sound, " If that was a priority then I wouldn't have bothered."

Ryo sighed, his voice softening, " Maybe it should be your priority, Dee. You could get in a lot of trouble."

" I know, I know," Dee looked back at Ryo and smiling said, " Even more reason for you to take me seriously."

Ryo sucked in a breath, his heartbeat quickening again, " Tell you what," it was a struggle to sound at ease, " take your time off, go to the 'Stetson' and fight in the war. Then when you come back see if you feel the same way."

Dee leaned forward and gave Ryo a gentle peck, " Is that what you really want?"

Ryo nodded, whispering, " Yes. Just hold off for a few. Okay?"

Dee was nodding, but Ryo didn't see it, he was more than aware that the distance between them was shrinking and he closed his eyes to it. Ryo's thoughts were all over the place. Why was Dee saying such things? Why was he pleased to hear them? Why was his body betraying him?

Ryo opened his eyes to see that he was being stared at. Dee had backed up some and now his luminous verdant eyes were taking in Ryo's features. Ryo could feel the heat in the room and he knew that the tension that started in the coffee house was going to be reignited here. He was helpless, a feeling he realized only Dee brought out in him, and he found himself leaning forward. Ryo, kissed Dee sweetly, it was a light touching of lips and Dee was actually rendered still by the open display of Ryo's emotions.

Ryo spoke so softly that Dee had to lean in to hear them, " I don't want you to go..."

Dee touched Ryo's chin, " Look at me."

Ryo obeyed.

" I will be back. I promise."

Ryo shook his head, " You can't promise something like that."

Suddenly, Dee's mood changed, " You know," his voice was light and at normal volume, " you're right!" then he was on Ryo, wrapping his arms around him as they tumbled back onto the bed.

" What the-" Ryo's words were cut off by a hungry kiss and a demanding tongue. Ryo squirmed and pushed back and finally Dee pulled away panting and grinning like the Cheshire cat.

Dee licked his lips as he manipulated Ryo's body so he was fully under him and he was straddled on top, " You look so good tonight."

Ryo reached up to try and push Dee back, but his hands were caught and placed over his head. Dee's lips were hovering over his ear lobe and Ryo shivered every time his breath rolled over the sensitive flesh. Dee nuzzled the long column of Ryo's neck and when he reached the juncture where his shoulder and neck met he bit down roughly, feeling Ryo's wince. Dee slid his tongue over the abused flesh, warming the area. Ryo sighed, giving up the fight and closing his eyes.

Dee's lips were back on Ryo's ears and a demand was put forth as he released his hands, " Leave them," he didn't wait for an answer before his lips took hold of Ryo's.

This kiss was softer than the previous, but still full of hot passion. Dee was clearly experienced and this left a pleasing tingle throughout Ryo's body. He moaned and the sound vibrated through to Dee's soul and it stroked the flames of desire, building the heat to the point where kissing wasn't enough. Dee's hands began to roam, running along Ryo's sides until he reached the waistband of his pants. Dee took his time unfastening the leather belt just enough to slide the shirt up and out .

Dee broke the kiss and smiled down at Ryo, pleased to see the other man panting and flushed. Dee's hands ran through Ryo's hair then slid down the side of his face and neck, lingering on the collar bone. Then his fingers went to work unbuttoning, opening the shirt as he went along. Dee looked down at Ryo in awe, he had never seen anyone so perfect. Ryo seemed thin and weak, but it was all a deception looking at him now. A long torso with strong pectorals and hard abs, taunt muscle lay under his smooth heated skin, such softness in blatant contrast to his power.

Dee ran his hands along the flesh, pressing down to test the strength underneath. Then lowering himself he tasted. Dee's lips kissed at the shoulder then lower to Ryo's chest, he flicked his tongue out, running a path to his nipple. Dee smiled before giving the sensitive bud a lick. Ryo gasped his back arching slightly off the bed and closed his eyes tightly, drowning in the sensational pleasure he was receiving from Dee's lips and hands. He felt almost weightless, lightheaded, and the only thing that ground him to reality was the heaviness of Dee's body atop his own. Soon that weight was shifting lowering it's self between his legs.

Dee paused, waiting, and Ryo opened his eyes taking in a deep breath, thinking, considering then finally, deciding. Ryo let out his breath slowly then closed his eyes, knowing without a doubt that Dee would understand his silence for what it was, permission. Dee waited a while longer, holding his desire at bay with the entire force of his being, then finally his hands moved.

Ryo was trembling, but it was a pleasant sort of reaction. It was as if his body was tightly wound in anticipation, letting out the building pressure bit by bit through this gentle quivering. He never thought pleasure could be this powerful, he had been with others in the past, but nothing felt like this. Sure his encounters has been fun and the intimacy was good, but nothing, ever, felt this _right_. It was as if Dee were a missing part to some internal puzzle of his soul and all the other instances with others only occurred to show him what he truly needed. Ryo hadn't realized he wasn't complete until this moment.

Dee was moving slowly, working the corduroys down Ryo's trim thighs, stopping once to kiss each before continuing. Down they went, the soft fabric sending jolts of heat through Ryo's body as it caressed along sensitive skin. Ryo jerked suddenly, impatiently kicking off the pants and Dee chuckled as he watched them hit the floor.

Dee shifted forward, hovering over Ryo with a gentle smile. Leaning down he kissed Ryo softly, running his tongue along the crease until Ryo parted his lips for him. Dee entered the moist mouth little by little, taking the time to smooth around the edge of his lip, run along the hard teeth. Then finally their tongues met and both men let out a moan. Dee dominated the kiss, stroking his warm tongue around Ryo's, nipping at it playfully only to draw it between his lips to suck.

As the kiss continued Dee maneuvered his legs pushing them in between Ryo's. Then slowly Dee slid Ryo's legs apart until he was resting his lower half between him on the bed. This action alined the length of their arousals and as Dee settled farther, his weight increasing, the pleasure rose. Ryo broke the kiss then looking up at Dee with pleading eyes. Dee only smiled then rocked his hips, pressing harder into the blond. Ryo arched his back and groaned, the vision of that reaction along with the sound drove Dee to action.

Ryo didn't know when Dee had moved all he knew was that the man was where he needed to be. Ryo lifted his hips, not caring how wanton it seemed. Dee placed a palm over the hard flesh still encased in cotton and pushed Ryo's hips back down. Looking up the length of Ryo's body Dee spoke with laughter in his voice, " Try not to pull my hair 'kay."

Ryo pushed himself up on his elbows and glared, only to be brought back down onto his back by Dee's actions. Dee was slowly mouthing him, taking all that he could and ignoring the taste and feel of the fabric in his mouth. Ryo's eyes rolled back as he closed his eyes and he brought his hand up, covering his face with his forearm. His mind concentrated on the sensations, the hot jolts of electricity that ran through him. Dee released him only to quickly draw the fabric away.

Ryo bit is arm to stop himself from crying out as Dee took his entire length whole within his mouth. He shut his eyes tighter and forced himself not to pump into that hot, wet cavern. Dee held on to Ryo's hips, as he worked the sensitive flesh, running his tongue along the underside while his throat swallowed and sucked. Dee moaned as he serviced Ryo's heat using his hands only to keep it steady in his mouth.

Ryo was detached from the world. All that mattered was that warmth, that precious warmth that was invading his body, seeping into his muscles and bone. Nothing could be heard or seen or felt if it had nothing to do with his body and things Dee was doing to it. Ryo felt a heaviness in his belly, a building pressure that wanted to uncoil. The pressure continued to rise until Ryo didn't think he could contain it any longer. He vaguely remembered trying to offer a warning before the start of his fall. It was a steady crescendo, he felt the heaviness began to lessen, spreading from the source in his stomach to envelop him in growing pleasure. It was like a blanket was being pulled over his body. An item meant to comfort, instead it was overwhelming the heat the blanket offered was becoming too great and it had to be freed. Just as it felt as though Ryo would be pulled under the blanket was ripped away and the pleasure was released in a violent wave that made is entire body arch and go taunt with the power of it. His vision went white and his mind went blank and he rode the wave for as long as he was allowed, before his body went limp and he fell back to earth, lethargic and content.

Ryo was aware of Dee moving him rolling him onto his side and spooning him from behind. Ryo tried to apologize for his tiredness, but Dee shushed him running his fingers through his dusty blond hair.

Ryo's voice was soft as he spoke, " What about you?"

Dee smiled against Ryo's neck, " What about me?"

" You know..." Ryo willed himself to stay awake, " do you want me to..."

Dee laughed, " No. I am more than happy right now."

Ryo's brows knotted, " How?"

" Because I've claimed you."

Ryo frowned, " I don't," a loud, popping yawn, " understand."

Dee smiled, " You _have_ to wait for me to return now. You belong to me."

Ryo chuckled through his sleepy haze, " I would have anyway," another yawn and he was asleep. Dee waited a few moments making sure Ryo was really out of it before he slid off the bed and headed to his room. He still had last minute packing to do before he left for the 'Stetson'. Before he left the one he loved.


	8. Changes

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

* * *

Dee wasn't surprised, but he smiled big and laughed when everyone jumped out of various hiding places on the Bridge. Dee figured they had planned something for his going away, none the less it was still a cute sight seeing his Commander jump out from behind the captain's chair. His eyes sought out Ryo and he was pleased to see the blond smiling at him.

Dee walked to the center of the room and smiling said, " Thanks guys this is really great!"

J.J. came bounding over and pouncing on the Lieutenant gave him a huge bear hug and laughing asked, " Did we surprise you! Huh? We did didn't we!"

Dee struggled to dislodge the smaller man, but J.J. was a lot stronger than he looked, "Yeah, you got me good."

" Liar," Diana walked up and punched him in the shoulder playfully, " You knew we wouldn't let you go without something!"

Dee laughed, " So...where's the food?"

The food was in the break room, a honey glazed ham in the center of the table along with a smoked turkey breast. There was stuffing, green beans, and various other sides. There were three desserts: a pecan pie, an apple pie, and a large butter cream sheet cake in white and pale green with the dates of Dee's service on the 'Glorious' on it. It was quite a lovely spread. Ryo and J.J. had cooked most of it while Diana and Bikky decorated the room. There were Farewell signs and Good Luck banners, balloons and streamers. There was confetti on the floor and on the table.

Dee was overcome with emotion as he stepped into the room, he smiled meekly then spoke, " I'm not leaving for _good_ you guys."

Everyone laughed and Bikky walked over to stand beside Dee, " We know. We just wanted to make it special for you. You know," Bikky looked down suddenly shy, " so you'll remember us."

Dee smiled down at the teen, " Like I could ever forget your bratty ass!"

Bikky looked up scowling about to open his mouth to say something in retort, but was cut off by J.J., " I cooked most of it! Well, the potato salad was store bought and so was the pecan and apple pies, but everything else I cooked! I mean, Maclean helped a little, he cooked the ham and the turkey, but yeah I did everything else!"

Dee's eyebrows rose, " Soooo...you heated up the green beans, basically?"

Bikky let out a riotous laugh at that, resulting in a glare from J.J. It didn't stop him though and he laughed until his eyes watered, " Dude, you just got slammed!" J.J. pouted and turned his back to the teen, his arms crossed at his chest.

Two sharp clasps and Diana was standing at the foot of the table, " Come on guys let's eat," her voice became somewhat sullen, " We don't have much time..."

The room grew silent then, every person thinking about the days ahead and having to spend them without their Lieutenant. Bikky was the one to break the silence, " Alright! I'm first!"

" Bikky, no!" Ryo admonished the boy, " Let the guest of honor go first."

Bikky grumbled something under his breath and handed his plate over to Dee who grinned playfully and ruffled the boy's hair. Bikky jerked back and stood beside Ryo.

The going away party had a light feel and it seemed like everyone was forgetting the reason why they were having it in the first place. There was laughter and joking and even a little bonding between Bikky and Dee. Not much, just enough to let Dee know that the teen didn't hate him. All too soon, though, it was time for goodbyes.

" The 'Stetson' will be here in about an hour," Diana's voice was chipper as she clasped her hands together, " so I think we better give you your gift now!"

Dee watched as the Commander left the room only to return a few minutes later holding what appeared to be a large sweater box. The box was a shiny tan with a huge navy organza bow on top.

" This is from the entire crew!" Diana beamed as she handed over the box. Dee sat the soda down he was drinking looking at the gift with awe. He took it gingerly and placing it on the edge of the table opened it carefully. The first thing to be seen was an eight by ten of the crew. Even though the 'Glorious' had hundreds working on her the picture was just of the Bridge crew, Drake, J.J., Ryo, Cassidy who worked at the Informations station, Lars who worked at the Communications station, Diana, and even Bikky.

Dee smiled at the picture before setting it aside and pulling out another item from the box. This was wrapped in layers of navy tissue paper and it took both hands to pull it from the box. Dee sat it down and started to unwrap it. J.J. was looking over Bikky's shoulder smiling while Diana leaned on the doorframe expectantly. Finally the tissue was off an Dee looked down at a long sleeve shirt with a maroon center and black arms.

Dee smiled slightly, not fully understanding why the crew gave him clothes, " Uh, thanks you guys...this is really..." he held the shirt up by the shoulders, " sweet?"

Diana laughed softly, but Ryo was the one to explain, " It is the top to the new uniforms Lieutenant."

" I have the rest of it in my quarters," Diana spoke pushing herself off of the doorframe, "The crew of all the ships that are going into battle first received them already. I had them send yours here so you can step onto the 'Stetson' already looking like one of the crew," she smiled at him.

Dee's face lit up like a child's on Christmas morning, " Wow, that is so...thanks!"

" Come on, let's go to my room and we will get the rest of the uniform," Diana and Dee turned to leave the break room, " You have less than an hour to get ready."

* * *

The entire Bridge crew was standing outside 'Glorious' mingling with one another and Cassidy had the courage to walk up to the Lieutenant of the 'Stetson'. Now she and Lieutenant were engaged in conversation. Commander Spacey was speaking with Commander Reynolds, laughing at a few of their memories. Finally Dee stepped off of 'Glorious' wearing the new dress uniform. He looked regal as the cape fluttered behind him in the breeze and the dark colors made his green eyes shine more brightly. Ryo felt proud and he thought Dee looked incredibly handsome. Dee had a small grin on his face when Diana placed her hand on his right shoulder and squeezed.

" We will miss you Lieutenant..." her voice trailed off and she looked away.

Dee smiled at the crew, " I will be back guys, don't look so glum!" he let out a laugh that lifted the sprits some.

Leslie Reynolds walked up to stand beside Dee, his gray eyes twinkling, " Welcome back Lieutenant Laytner," Dee smiled at the older man and shook his hand, " I will let you say your good byes," The Commander and the Second in Command of the 'Stetson' turned gracefully and returned to their ship.

Dee made his rounds, hugging, shaking hands and smiling at his comrades. Diana was last, giving him a long strong hug and a peck on the cheek, " You be careful now, ya hear."

Then Diana clapped twice then addressed her crew, " Alright everyone back inside. We've held up Lieutenant Laytner enough," she waited until most of the crew was inside before calling to Ryo, " Ensign Maclean, I need you to check the engine output and give me a report on the energy levels."

Ryo nodded, " Will do Ma'am."

As Ryo made his way to the bow of the vessel Diana looked over at Dee and nudged her head, indicating that she gave Ryo the task so they could speak alone. Dee smile his thanks then made his way over to Ryo's side.

" Don't bother, it is a bullshit order," Dee had stuffed his hands into the pockets of his crisp uniform.

Ryo looked up annoyed, " The day I make the assumption that an order is other than true is the day I lose my rank."

Dee chuckled, " Well then can you do that after we talk?"

Ryo turned fully to face Dee, " Okay, sure."

" I mean," Dee rubbed the back of his neck, " we didn't get a chance to talk after last night..."

" Yeah," Ryo looked down, a slight blush coloring his cheeks, " With the party and you having to get ready..."

Dee smiled then reaching over he took Ryo's face in his hands and waited until blond was looking at him, " I hope you don't regret it."

" I don't," Ryo smiled back, an open expression of trust that took Dee's breath away.

" Good," Dee leaned forward until their foreheads were touching, " I am gonna miss you, but I will call in every week to tell you how I am."

Ryo nodded with a roll of the eyes, " Sure that will work for about the first month or so!"

" Nuh uh," Dee released Ryo then held up is right hand Boy Scouts honor style, " I promise!"

Ryo laughed, " You need to go," he placed his palms on Dee's chest and pushed him back.

Dee grabbed Ryo's wrist and jerked him forward. He stopped just a few inches from Dee's lips. They looked at each other silently for a moment before both men leaned in simultaneously and kissed one another.

Finally parting Ryo whispered, " Go, before the crew worries..."

" I'll be back," Dee released Ryo and smiled before turning away, walking toward the 'Stetson'. Ryo sighed then looking away, bent to complete his task.

* * *

Diana was in her office trying her hardest to remain professional, but the Admiral on her vid phone was testing her patience.

" I said no already Commander Spacey," The much older woman in navy and gold spoke, " I understand your position, but we can't afford another mistake. It is unacceptable that no one, prior to Ensign Maclean, on your ship knew how to land her. Furthermore, it is a disgrace that you as Commander did not know the abilities of your crew members."

Diana took a deep breath, " I understand–" she was cut off.

" Do you!" the Admiral's face grew stern and her eyes narrowed slightly, " Just be glad you are allowed to stay on your ship. Be glad we didn't demote you."

Diana nodded and knowing she had lost the battle tried to regain some of her dignity, " I truly understand. You have my sincerest apology for my confrontation."

The Admiral waved her hand, " Accepted. You are a good Commander, but you have to understand that to ignore this would be dangerous. That is why I am taking this opportunity, while Lieutenant Laytner is away, to bring in another member. Someone to help you weed out the...weak links," the older woman smiled, " Don't bother about disputing this. The new crew member will be at your ship in the morning. You have this time to prepare your crew on the changes."

The connection was broken before Diana Spacey had a chance to respond.

" Dammit!" Diana was out of her seat and at her personal bar and it was only after two quick glasses of Scotch did she call all hands to the briefing hall.

* * *

The crew stood anxiously on the Bridge waiting for the new crew member to board. Soon the doors slid open and a tall man stepped onto the ramp and made his way down to stand next to the Navigations helm.

Everyone had some sort of expression on their face. Shock, disappointment, disbelief, and a little fear. Diana's expression was the easiest to read, her anger radiated from beneath her eyes and manifested in the tightening of her jaw.

She spoke through clenched teeth, " Is this some kind of sick joke?"

Berkley Rose chuckled, " Not in any way, shape, or form."

J.J. was in shock and his lips parted and hung until he found the courage to speak, "...But you are a Senator."

" True, however, they know that I will be objective about my task here," Rose still had a small smile tugging at his lips, " I will be fair and neutral in my decisions."

" Bull shit!" Drake spat out the words, but Rose chose to ignore them.

Diana was shaking her head almost violently now, " No, I will not have you working for me!"

" Good, because I won't be working for you," Berkley's features darkened somewhat and some of the crew stepped back in reaction to it, " You mustn't forget that I was on a ship long before I ever became Senator," a smirk and a glint in his eye, " The rank of my departure was returned to me the moment I took this assignment. You in fact, Commander Spacey, will be working for _me_."

Berkley turned his attentions to the crew, " From now on I am in charge of this ship and you will address me as Captain Rose. Questions and orders will be answered with a 'Yes Sir' or 'No Sir'. Any complaints about working with me can be taken up with the Federation, although I doubt they will listen, let alone care," at this he let out a laugh that made the others cringe.

" This is unbelievable..." Drake was whispering under his breath. Diana had taken his hand and was squeezing it, swaying a bit beside him.

" Oh, yes, and before I forget, " Rose turned fully and walking up to Ryo stood just inches in front of him, " You Ensign Maclean, will meet me in my office in five minutes. And yes, it is the same as the Commander's old one. I am taking that as my office," he turned his head and looked at Diana, " You need to come in there and remove your junk as soon as possible. Failure to do so will result in all of it being trashed."

Diana was seething, however, for the sake of crew she spoke, " Yes Sir," then turning she made her way off the Bridge and toward her old office, ignoring the triumphant laugher of Berkley Rose.


	9. Attraction

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

AN: I was in the middle of a big move so I didn't have the time nor the internet to get this chapter up in time. Sorry about that! I hope you guys are still with me and here ya go, the next shiny chapter!

* * *

Rose didn't give Diana the time needed to get her things from the office before he was pushing her out and pulling Ryo in. He assured her that she could come back then slammed the door in her face when she opened her mouth to speak.

Ryo looked back at the door, stunned as Rose made his way to the desk and sitting waited until Ryo turned to look at him.

Captain Rose smiled as Ryo finally looked at him, " I read your record and I am impressed with the way you handled the landing of this ship."

" Thank you Sir," Ryo was standing at attention.

Rose was toying with a pen, twirling it in a circle on the desk, " In fact, I am impressed with everything in your record. If you would like I could have you transferred to a larger ship. Somewhere your skills can be put to use," Rose stood abruptly then, " What do you say to that?"

" I thank you Sir, however, I would like to keep my current position on 'Glorious'," Ryo looked closely at Rose and was slightly unnerved by the dark look in the older man's eyes.

" That's a shame..." Rose slowly made his way across the room, secretly pleased that Ryo had nowhere to run, " your abilities will surly go to waste on a cargo ship," he was now a foot from Ryo and was put off that Ryo didn't look intimidated or frightened. Instead he looked more defiant and almost angry.

" I think that my time on this ship will add more experience and knowledge to my records as opposed to weakening it," Ryo spoke confidently.

Rose nodded, " I understand, however, you will lose the sharpness needed for other skills if they are not put to use."

Ryo frowned, " That is not a concern of mine Sir. I am quite capable of retaining my knowledge. My skills will not be altered."

Berkely Rose smiled smoothly and it sent a chill down Ryo's spine, Rose took a long stride forward closing the gap between himself and Ryo and when Ryo tried to step away his back pressed against the door. Rose smiled wider then leaning down whispered, " I hope the incident at the coffee house didn't make things, well, for lack of a better word, odd between us."

Ryo had to search his brain for the memory and when it came to him he frowned. Rose was referring to their meeting at Starbucks, in which the Senator was quite forward in his advances.

" No Sir," Ryo's hands were balling into fist, " I was not offended."

" That is so wonderful to hear," Rose's eyes scanned to look upon Ryo's lips, " I hoped as much. You seem like a nice enough person, so I would have been upset if we couldn't be..." Rose looked back into Ryo's eyes and a sly twinkle was flashing through them behind the lens of his bifocals, "...friends."

Rose smiled again and it was laced with something awful, but before Ryo could place it Rose's lips were on his, kissing with a roughness he had never felt before. Ryo's eyes were full of anger as he looked at the man kissing him as his hands went up to try and push him away. Suddenly, Berkely pressed forward, crushing Ryo's body with his weight and this action sent Ryo's adrenaline into overdrive. Ryo used all his strength to shove Rose off, pushing with his forearm and widening his stance for better leverage. The action pushed Rose to the right instead of straight back and it was harsh and violent. Rose was tossed aside with such force that he hit the side wall.

The spherical Oc'tull swayed.

Ryo was glaring, staring at the shocked Captain through blond bangs and heated eyes, "Don't you _ever_ touch me again!" Ryo took his forearm and wiped at his mouth and was pleased to see Rose narrow his eyes at the action.

Before Rose could respond Ryo had pressed the buttons and the door opened and he was out, rushing from the office with such haste he was close to jogging.

Ryo was so angry that tears were sitting on the rim of his eyes. Never before could he remember experiencing such rage. He tried to calm himself, tried to think of Dee and the kisses he would give to him. However, the sweet memories were tarnished as his mind kept returning to the sloppy, unwanted kiss Rose had given him. Ryo scowled, he refused to call it a kiss, it was an invasion, forced upon him with absolutely no care as to how he felt about it. Ryo felt dirty and used and still so very angry. So deep in his thoughts was he that he hadn't noticed J.J. walking silently beside him. Nor did he know J.J. had been there for quite some time.

J.J. contemplated speaking, knowing that Ryo's thoughts were elsewhere he really wasn't sure he should interfere. However, he had never seen someone so pissed and he was worried, no matter how much he disliked the man it wasn't because he thought he was a bad guy.

J.J. decided to speak and he wasn't surprised to see Ryo start a bit, " Wanna talk about it?"

Ryo looked over at the slightly shorter man with wide eyes and raised eyebrows, he looked annoyed that the man had interrupted his thoughts and the harshness of his voice made that all the more evident, " What's there to talk about?"

J.J. sighed, " I figure Rose said something to get to you. Wanna talk about it?"

" No," the word was spat out bitterly. Then Ryo stopped walking and closing his eyes took a deep breath, calming his body. When he spoke this time it was softer, kinder, " Sorry J.J. Thanks for the concern, but I can handle it."

J.J. nodded, pursing his lips, " I don't like you all that much, but I do care for Dee deeply," he tipped his nose up as if he thought Ryo would argue with him. Once seeing that Ryo was quietly looking down at him with no intention of answering, J.J. went on, " If something or someone hurt you it would in turn hurt Dee," J.J. turned away and began to walk farther down the corridor, his posture told Ryo he was ending the conversation.

Ryo resumed his walking, but wasn't far when he finally heard J.J. add, " Say the word and Drake and I got your back."

Ryo stopped abruptly then and looked back, surprised and touched. J.J. soon stopped to and he looked over his shoulder, slowly nodding before he continued on his way.

* * *

" There is much to talk about Lieutenant," Commander Reynolds was walking briskly toward his office followed closely by Dee and his Second in Command Sheila Mactagert. They rounded a corner and they looked like heroes in an epic flick with their capes flowing majestically and the hard soles of their shoes clicking smartly on the floor. As the doors to the office slid open Leslie Reynolds' majesty seemed to grow and enfold the others, he was stronger here and more himself, in this room he was more approachable and the decor helped the feeling of hospitality.

The entire office was decorated with pictures of the Commander holding up his latest catch, a big mouth bass, a channel cat. His retired lures where hanging from a mat on the wall and his fishing poles where behind his desk high on the wall. The whole office had been painted hunter green and instead of looking dark as one may suspect it was actually calming.

Leslie didn't bother sitting, instead he half leaned half sat on the edge of his dark wood desk. Crossing his arms at the wrist he sighed then looking at Dee spoke, " The Federation has finally unlocked the secrets of the G'nar's motivation for attacking us."

Dee shifted ignoring the admiring look he was receiving from Mactagert, " Will it aid us in the fight?"

" Not really sure yet," Leslie pursed his lips together grimly, " Apparently the G'nar government wasn't happy that the Gorren Nation sold it's rights of it's import borders to the Federation. After the attack on your ship the Gorren government called for a compromise and offered the G'nar exactly half of the ports and docking stations for imports and exports while the other half stayed with the Federation." Leslie stood and walking around the desk sat in his leather chair, " The Federation was on board with the arrangement, but the G'nar would hear nothing of it, saying that it was all or nothing," The Commander sighed heavily, " Here's the thing though, the Federation refuses to give up the land and port rights so the war remains unless they reconsider. Because the G'nar will _not_ back down."

Dee ran his fingers through his hair and spoke, " Well, this sucks. So, how's your wife?"

Leslie raised his brows brifely, then remembering the personality of his crew mate smiled then answered, " Worried about me, but otherwise Melanie is fine," He stood and gripping the desk with his hands stated in a tone that was slightly sorrowful, " Obviously, you cannot retain your status as a Second in Command-"

Dee was quick to interrupt, " I figured as much before I came aboard. As long as I can have my position back as a gunner I will be fine!" he showed off a bright smile and Lieutenant Mactagert's body reacted to it's beauty. She looked away quickly and caught a glimpse of her Commander staring at her with an arched brow.

Leslie made his way to the door and quickly threw a question over his shoulder, " Dee, you still prefer men?"

Dee didn't hesitate, " Yep."

Commander Reynolds turned abruptly then, " Don't hit on any member of my crew then," his eyes glanced at Mactagert and he saw her disappointment and thanks. If Leslie hadn't allowed her to hear that bit of information she no doubt would have made a fool of herself pursuing Dee.

" Speaking of which...I need to settle into my room and make a phone call," Dee walked behind his Commander and friend to his quarters.

* * *

Ryo had just came out of the shower when he heard the beep from his vid-phone signaling that he had a call coming through. He sat at his desk and frowned at the screen, it indicated that he had five missed calls. Ryo yawned then touched the screen.

" Damn it's about time!" Dee's smiling face flickered on screen.

Ryo smiled gently, " You only left this afternoon! Why are you calling so soon?"

Dee made a comical face, " What? You don't wanna talk to me? You break my heart!"

Ryo laughed, " Of course I want to talk with you! Don't be silly. Just thought maybe you needed time to settle in and go to briefings and what not."

" Did most of that already, still have two or three refresher courses to go though," Dee snorted, " Forget that! How are things with you?"

" Okay. All is well here," Ryo chuckled, " although J.J. is obviously missing you."

Dee shrugged and waved his hand in a dismissive fashion, " Whatever. Anyway, I asked how things are with you and you lied."

Ryo's brows creased together, " What!"

" I can tell you are holding something back," Dee waved his finger at the screen like it was a small chid, " We can't have a healthy relationship if you won't be up-front with me."

Ryo's mouth gaped open, " I didn't! I mean I'm not hold-"

" Ryo..." Dee looked hurt.

Ryo realized that he didn't like that expression. However, he really didn't want Dee to know about his encounter with Rose. The two men already couldn't stand each other and Ryo knew that giving this information to Dee would make things worse. He sighed and hung his head. Maybe he wasn't giving Dee enough credit, he was a Lieutenant after all. Regardless of what Rose said it takes skill and knowledge to make that rank not just time. Dee was strong and capable of handling a myriad of situations, so this shouldn't be all that difficult for him to handle. Right?

" Ryo?" Dee was looking at him with pleading eyes.

" Well, there really isn't a tactful way of saying this...but," Ryo took a deep breath, "Captain Rose kissed me today."

" WHAT!" Dee had risen from his seat and all that could be seen on screen was the string on the front of his pajama pants. His voice was loud and Ryo had the thought that he was probably disturbing others nearby, " I'm going to kill him! No that is much too simple!" his palms slammed down on the table with such force that the noise it produced made the speakers squeal, " No I am going to wring his little neck! Yes, twist it until-" suddenly Dee was silent and his form bent until he was eye level with Ryo. His voice was soft and even as he spoke, looking at Ryo with darkened eyes, " _Captain?_"

Ryo flinched. That bit of information he did want to keep from Dee, he hadn't realized he let that slip until now, " Well..." Ryo decided it was pointless to lie, " yes. He's on the ship. He's commanding it now," Ryo dropped his head waiting for the explosion.

However, Dee was calm in his response, " What about Diana? Why is he there?"

Ryo sighed then proceeded to explain the whole situation to Dee. When he was done Dee was shaking in his anger, " That low life mother-"

" No Dee it's okay," Ryo was smiling nervously, " I can take care of myself you know!"

Dee's head snapped up, " So you pushed him away."

" Of course!" Ryo looked offended.

" Why?" Dee asked sitting back down in his chair.

Ryo was annoyed, " Because I don't like him!"

Dee nodded, " Oh...that's all?"

Ryo opened his mouth to answer then noticed the look on Dee's face. Ryo smiled, even though Dee was trying hard to hide his feelings they were still shining through. Ryo found the look endearing and sweet. Dee wanted to be the reason he pushed Rose away and as Ryo ran the thought through his mind he realized he _was_.

" Also," Ryo spoke with a twinkle in his eye, " it wasn't as nice as yours."

Dee's features lit up, " Really?"

Ryo's voice lowered to a level that sent a pleasant chill through Dee, " Really."

" That's nice to hear," Dee was smiling and Ryo felt pain at not being able to touch his face.

" It made me realize," Ryo dropped his head as a blush rose on his cheeks, " how much I am going to miss you."

Dee sighed, " Yeah, this sucks and it has only been one day."

Ryo nodded, " Yeah..."

Suddenly Dee was smiling seductively, " Was it gross?"

" Gross?" Ryo laughed, " Such a high school word! But yes it was gross."

" And mine are..." Dee tilted his head to the side, " what?"

" Nice, yours are nice," Ryo was looking more and more handsome as his blush deepened, " Yours make me feel...nice."

Dee chuckled, " You sure do like that word...nice."

Ryo shrugged, " It's a good word. It works."

" Yeah, I guess..." Dee yawned, " Shit I hate to do this, but I gotta go, I have a early day tomorrow."

" That's alright," Ryo smiled, but was saddened that their conversation had to end.

" Okay well I will talk to you as soon as I can," Dee smiled, " Love you."

" You too."

It was the surprised looked on Dee's face that triggered the stunned look on Ryo's. He hadn't realized what he said until he saw the expression on his lover's face. Ryo blanched, _his_ _lover?_ But really was there another word he could use to describe the man? Boyfriend sounded ridiculous. Ryo shut his eyes ignoring Dee's questions on the other end. Was he really ready to go to that level? To start referring to Dee as his partner? Ryo frowned, well he _had_ let Dee...

" Oh God!" Ryo whispered the words as he locked eyes with Dee again. Dee was silent waiting to see what Ryo would do next, " I...um, I..."

Dee smiled then shook his head, " Don't give yourself an aneurysm. Think about it. Night love," then he disconnected.

Ryo was still sitting at his seat, confused when the emergency lights blinked and everyone was called to the Bridge.

* * *

AN: I hope that was to your liking and please tell me if you think the relationship is moving too fast (although it wasn't exactly sluggish in the manga...) Thanks for reading! 


	10. Invasion

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

* * *

Given that Captain Rose was on the ship everyone had the forethought to change into their uniforms before boarding the Bridge. Everyone took their seats, Adams and Parker on Navagation. Cassidy at Communications and Lars on Information. Maclean stood at Spacey's side while Rose paced the floor.

" What is the problem?" Rose's voice held a level of command that made Ryo wish the Captain was a better man.

Lars, who was from Nevada and held no accent, spoke, " It is a fire in the Storage Deck and it is slowly making it's way to the Quarters Area."

" What!" Ryo looked over at Lars horrified, " In the same place as before?"

Captain Rose cleared his throat, " Never mind that, Fire Safety will see to it."

" No not good enough," Commander Spacey glared at Rose, " It is a fire in the same area as before and I want to know why," when she noticed Rose opening his mouth to deny her she turned away from him and spoke, " Parker. Adams. Go to the Storage Deck and see what you can find out."

" Yes Ma'am," Parker was up and grabbing Adams, dragging him along and ignoring Rose's repeated attempts to get them to come back.

Captain Rose looked over at Diana through narrowed eyes, " Don't you _ever_ give orders on my ship again," she rolled her eyes and turned her back to him again and it took all of Rose's will power not to smack her on the back of the head.

Ryo took a seat at Navigations listening as Cassidy spoke, " Captain, there is a visitor at the front of the ship. However, he is not responding to my hails."

Just then Bikky stepped into the room. Rose looked over and waving his hand shouted, "No children allowed on Deck!"

Bikky scowled then raising his right hand and the middle finger on it, he spat, " Screw you!"

Ryo turned in his seat and glared at the teen, " Bikky."

" What? They are evacuating Quarters, where else can I go?"

Cassidy sighed, " He's still not answering Sir."

Rose rubbed his temples, " Commander Spacey, go see what the gentleman wants."

Diana groaned then made her way off the Deck and toward the front of the ship.

* * *

Fire Safety was trying in vain to put out the fire. It wasn't that it was large it just seemed not to want to go away, like it had an endless source of fuel. When J.J. and Drake arrived most of Fire Safety was sitting on boxes and crates wiping sweat and frowning.

" What's going on guys?" Drake asked no one in particular.

Two of the men looked up from their places on crates, but is was the woman, Mary, who answered, " Damn fire won't go out. Had this problem the last time we were in here," she pointed to the two men who were still working on it, " Not spreading though."

" Well, that's good to know," J.J. sat next to a man, and the man got up grumbling something about "flamers". J.J. ignored it, but the man got a death glare from Parker.

" You know what guys," one of the men working on the fire stopped and stepped back, " I have to take a break, it's too damn hot."

" Yeah, both of you sit down," the Fire Chief pointed to two others, " Take their spots."

So as the four men prepared to swap places, no one tending the fire, nothing trying to quench the flames, the hot spot suddenly died. Every conversation ceased as everyone in the room looked over at where the fire once was. The only thing there now was a wisp of smoke.

Every looked over at the area shocked, but it was Drake who voiced everyone's thoughts, " What the _fuck_!"

* * *

" Still not answering Sir," Cassidy was continuing trying to hail the man at 'Glorious' front door, as ordered, to no avail.

Rose sighed, " On screen, I want to see this man."

Cassidy opened the view screen and everyone looked up to see who this man was. The man was looking to his right, body turned in such a way so all you could see was his profile. He was wearing a black business suit and he looked rather handsome from this angle. Rose gave the order to open a channel so he could talk to the man. Cassidy looked at him and nodded when the deed was done. Rose was about to open his mouth to speak when the man turned around fully and his entire face could be seen by the crew.

Over the gasp given by Cassidy and Lars, Bikky yelled, " It's a split-faced dude!" and before Rose could stop him Ryo was out of his seat and sprinting toward the front of the ship, toward Diana. He wouldn't have her face a G'nar alone.

* * *

" Wow, this is some set up," Drake had all of Fire Safety as well as J.J. looking over his shoulder, " Only someone with extensive knowledge of the ship as well as advance knowledge of electronics could do this."

The crew of 'Glorious' was looking at some sort of device, rather large, it was made of circular metal with evenly spaced pin holes. The holes, Parker assumed, was were fuel for the fire was released and it was obviously placed on a timer or was being used by remote control to control the flame. However, they wouldn't know more until Tech Support arrived.

" How and when could something this big come onto the ship and no one notice?" J.J. was whispering his words, " This is crazy..."

The Fire Chief spoke, " I only need two of you to stay so, Hammons and Solus stay behind and assist Tech. Everyone else, let's go!"

There were a few grumbles and groans, but everyone obeyed and as they left two of Tech's finest arrived. The beautiful Crystal White and the genius Christopher Meyers.

" Thanks for calling us," Crystal began to pull her dark hair up in a bun, " what's up?"

Drake pointed at the device, " I think it should be disconnected and removed before you guys start analyzing it. This is where the fire originated from."

" In that case," Christopher waved at the firemen and they understood, taking their places to the side of the two Tech experts to extinguish any fires that may arise, " I think that would be the most logical step."

Hair up Crystal knelt beside Christopher, who was also her husband, and the two began the process of dismantling the mechanism.

* * *

Ryo caught up to Diana just as the hatch to the ship slid open. She froze at the sight of the G'nar and was relieved when Ryo made his way to her side.

" How may I help you?" Diana sounded calm and commanding as she made her way out to meet the man.

The G'nar smiled, " I am Cladious. Are you the Commander of this ship?"

Diana ran the question through her mind. If she were to tell the truth then it was possible that this man, this enemy, would want to talk to the Captain. Even though she couldn't stand Rose she was first and foremost a member of this crew and her loyalty lied with the ship and therefore it's commander. She would lie to protect the Captain.

" Yes I am. What is your business here?"

Cladious was quick, so quick that Ryo didn't realize he actually heard a gun shot until Diana fell back onto his chest. He held her upright and began to drag her back inside the ship. Cladious continued to fire, striking Diana's shoulder and leg. Ryo turned himself and Diana, now with their backs to the G'nar Ryo was shielding Diana. Once inside Ryo dropped Diana to the floor and turned to the keypad to shut the door. Just as Ryo's fingers entered the last number and the hatch began to close he was struck in the chest. Ryo fell and landed painfully on his back, his head striking the floor with such force that he was instantly knocked unconscious.

* * *

" Shit!" Dee looked at his finger and watched as the blood beaded on the tip, " how the hell?"

Leslie looked up from his place on the other side of the chess board, " That's odd, I've had this for years and nothing like that has happened before," he frowned, he was rather fond of his glass chess set.

Dee sucked on the finger then pulling it out with a pop, asked, " Must be a bad omen or something..."

" Must be," Leslie nodded his head in agreement, then looking up smiled, " Check mate."


	11. Revalations

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

* * *

Rose was shaking, he was angry and he felt helpless, and though he had felt these feelings before he still didn't like them. It was early now two or three in the morning, but Rose now knew that he wouldn't be able to go to bed anytime soon.

It had happened swiftly, while Parker was on his way back to the Bridge to inform the Captain of their process he had came across Diana and Ryo. After getting help from Medical and getting the two into the Sick Ward, Drake had ran to the Bridge and got there the same time as Christopher from Tech.

Now Rose after already listening to Drake was taking in what Christopher had to say. It wasn't good and it was all a bit overwhelming.

" The device was set on a timer, which is actually a good thing. Had it been remote controlled it would have been harder to dismantle and remove," Christopher stopped and pushing up his black framed glasses spoke a little smugly, " Not impossible, mind you, just would have taken longer."

Rose sighed, " No one is questioning your abilities Meyers. Go on."

" After looking over the device we have determined that it is a class five-"

Rose held up an elegant hand, " Will any of the specifics help us, as lay people, understand the workings of this machine?"

Christopher raised his brows, " I suppose not. None the less it has been dismantled and we can track the serial number to the seller and manufacture at least. Then I suggest you have Federation Security Forces take it from there."

Just then Crystal stepped onto the Bridge and Christopher gave his wife a sweeping admiring glance. She had her hair down and she was frowning.

" What is it?" Christopher and Rose asked at the same time.

" That device..." she bit her bottom lip cutely, " it had a linking wire that was attached to the propulsion system of the ship. Thank God we found it when we did, it was set to interfere in three days."

" Interfere?" Cassidy asked timidly, not sure if she should cut into a conversation between the Captain and members of Tech Support.

Crystal looked over, " Explode. It would have blown out the system and it's functions, the ship would be stalled."

Drake frowned, " Damn, someone hates us."

Rose looked grim, " Thank you...I have other matters to attend to. Please see to it that everything on your end will be done satisfactory."

Crystal and Christopher saluted then left the Deck. Rose spoke, " I am going to be in the Sick Ward should you need me. Ensign Parker, take care of the ship for me," he was gone before Parker had the chance to say 'yes Sir'.

* * *

Upon stepping through the doors the Head Surgeon rushed to Captain Rose's side, she knew exactly why he was there. She wasted no time getting to the point.

" The G'nar's weapons are just as ancient as their ships," as the doctor talked she and Rose walked briskly to the back of the Ward to Intensive Care, " He used a pistol that he no doubt got from either Earth or one of her colonies. Needless it to say, I had to dig for bullets as oppose to cleaning up and repairing laser burns," they rounded a corner and stopped at a door with a keypad. The doctor entered a code and the door slid aside and the two stepped in to see two beds. One holding Ryo the other Diana.

Rose walked over to Ryo's side and frowning pushed a strand of honey blond hair from his eyes. Sighing he spoke, " What are their injuries?"

The doctor stepped up beside the Captain, " Ensign Maclean is actually better off than Commander Spacey. Even though he was shot in the chest he was fortunate that the bullet missed his heart and lungs. Our biggest concern when he arrived here was the amount of blood loss. That has been rectified and after being cleaned and stitched up we gave him sedatives so he could rest. When he wakes he will be sore, but he will wake in a matter of days."

Rose turned then and faced Diana, " And the Commander?"

The doctor sighed, " She is worse off. She was shot in the stomach, leg and shoulder. The leg and shoulder wounds where easily dealt with, however, the stomach wound is much more dire. The bullet went all the way through. We repaired her stomach and her spinal chord, but we won't know until she wakes up if she is going to be paralyzed or not."

Rose made a sound of pain from deep in his throat and griping the side of Ryo's bed whispered, " I wish to be alone with them."

The doctor nodded, then left the room.

* * *

" No, Drake, that _is _the point!" J.J. was becoming more and more frustrated, " I really think it is necessary to find out how this thing came aboard! What if someone on the ship right now is involved!"

" He makes a good point," Crystal was staring dreamily at J.J.

Christopher saw the look in her eyes and sighing said, " Hello, you're married."

" Hello, he's gay," Cassidy chimed in, not bothering to look up from the pen she was dismantling.

Crystal's eyebrows shot up in surprise, " Really?"

J.J. mearly shrugged.

" Back to the subject please!" Drake took a hearty swig of his water.

They, Cassidy, Parker, Adams, Meyers and White, all decided to go to the briefing room to discuss the found fire mechanism. Lars stayed on the Bridge to monitor the ship, the repairs from the attack where completed and they were set to take off tomorrow morning.

Drake asked, " When was there a time when enough people have been away from the ship that someone could get on?"

" We have been sitting on this pad awhile," Cassidy spoke.

" No, there was a fire in the same place before the attack," J.J. was doodling on a tablet, if you could call it that. It was a rather detailed picture of a woman with feathers in her flowing hair and sensual lips. He was talented indeed.

Drake looked over at the picture and raising an eyebrow stated, " We all got shore leave when we had to pick up Maclean."

J.J. stopped his pen and looked over at Parker, " Drake, I think you figured it out. Son of a..." his eyes went dark.

" Whoa now Jemmy," Drake knew what that look meant, " let's not accuse Maclean of anything just yet."

" He's the only one new to this ship!" J.J. slammed down his pen, " He brought on a duty bag as well as a personal duffel. It has to be him!"

Drake touched his friend's shoulder, " Calm down. Let's explore other avenues first..."

J.J. looked over at Drake and with a deep breath whispered through clinched teeth, "Fine."

" Okay, now let's look at it from another angle. Maybe it was made by things already on the ship, I mean surely the security systems would have went off if someone other than crew boarded the ship," Drake ran his fingers through his hair.

" No," Christopher was playing with his wife's fingers, " A person of great skill made that device, to bypass the security would be a cake walk."

Everyone sighed and silence took over the room. Then suddenly J.J. perked up, " I wonder if the Lieutenant would know something more, something we don't know about the G'nar. He's on a war ship now so I know he has more information than us!" and before anyone could object Adams had jumped up and left the room.

* * *

" Um...hello?" Dee was looking at his view screen, it was morning and he thought Ryo was trying to get in a quick morning call. Imagine his surprise and disappointment when he saw J.J.'s face instead of his dear lover's.

" I am so sorry to be bothering you at this hour Lieutenant, however, I have an important question to ask you," J.J. tried to look professional, sitting rigid in his seat and speaking clearly.

" Go ahead," Dee let out a popping yawn, " just know that I'm getting ready as you talk," he had barely gotten any sleep last night, after hanging up with Ryo his commander had asked if he wanted to play a game of chess. However, tired Dee had accepted the invitation, now it was coming back to haunt him.

J.J. nodded then asked, " Is there any information that you could give us about the G'nar and their motive for declaring war?"

Dee was pulling a white tank over his head, " I have a question for you. Why are you asking me? Shouldn't our commanders be having this conversation?"

J.J. bit his lip nervously. Laytner had a point and he had no idea how he was going to answer him. J.J. thought a little longer then decided to tell Dee the truth. Well, at least part of it, " Commander Spacey was in an accident and the Captain hasn't left her side," J.J. was fairly certain Ryo had told Dee of Rose's arrival, " A G'nar came to the ship and shot her. We need to know why the G'nar would target a cargo ship. Twice."

Dee had pulled his uniform top over his head and at J.J.'s words sat down and looked at the younger man. Sighing he spoke, " I really don't know Adams. I can tell you the Gorren nation sold all ports to the Federation. I don't know if that would help, but that is all I can give you."

" Thank you Lieutenant."

" Is that all Adams?" Dee frowned a bit, " Or is there more to this 'accident'?"

J.J. blinked then stammered, " N-no! Why would you–"

" How's Ryo?" Dee broke in features that of concern.

J.J.'s mouth fell open, " Maclean? Good I guess. We don't talk you know."

Dee narrowed his eyes, " If I call him will that be the answer I get from him?"

" Damn I don't know!" J.J. yelled in reaction to being pushed into a tight spot, " Call him and see!"

" I will," then the line went dead.

J.J. sat there stunned looking at the screen with wide eyes and parted lips. He realized it hurt to see just how much the Lieutenant cared for Ryo. He buried his face in his hands and resolved at that moment to let Dee go.

* * *

To the medical team's surprise around four in the afternoon, Ryo woke up. He was sore and in pain, but he was speaking and alert. Rose had stood from his place in the arm chair and was now leaning over the blond.

" How are you?" Rose's voice was smooth and caring.

Ryo smiled slowly and Rose quickly told the staff to go and that he would call them if there was a change in behavior. Then Berkely was sitting at the edge of Ryo's bed.

He whispered softly, " How do you feel Randy?"

" Good, despite the pain in my chest," Ryo continued to smile and it became clear to Rose that Ryo's mind was still a bit foggy from the sedatives.

" I was so worried about you..."

Ryo nodded then frowned, " The Commander...is she...?"

" No, no," Rose's voice was still a kind whisper, " we will know more when she awakens," Rose ran his fingertips over Ryo's jaw line.

Ryo closed his eyes and in a soft voice stated, " I thought I told you never to touch me."

Berkely chuckled, " So you did, however, you look so peaceful lying here," his fingers traveled across his skin to settle at his lips, " can you truly blame me?"

Ryo tried to scowl, but the medicine still left him slightly lethargic, " Don't..."

" When I look at you," Rose had lowered himself, his lips inches from Ryo's pale ones, "I can't help myself..." he kissed Ryo then a slow, gentle assault that stunned Ryo. So different from his first dominate one. Berkely felt Ryo's lips part and was thrilled that the young man was finally responding to his advances. Oh, how heartbreaking it was to feel the painful sting of a bite on his lip instead. Rose jerkedaway suddenly, the back of his hand going to his lip and he stared down with furrowed brows. Ryo, who's drug induced smile has colored by the trail of Berkely's blood, returned the gaze furiously.

Ryo's tone was dark when he spoke, " You cannot find out the reason Diana was shot by spending time molesting me."

Rose smirked through his angry features, " The more you resist the more you tantalize me."

Ryo's words fell from his mouth of there own volition, " You are not the one I want to tantalize."

Berkely's eyes grew wide and the question was breathy with surprise, " What?" he couldn't remember Ryo ever speaking of a love, " Who?"

Ryo's eyes narrowed slowly, " I am tired. Go away Sir."

Rose did as he was told and leaving the Sick Ward was stopped in the hall by J.J., " We recieved a message from Federation HQ. They want us to go to the Gorren export docks in three days. Pick up a huge shipment and return it to Headquarters. The offical orders are going to be faxed to your office," J.J. turned on his heels to leave then turned abruptly, " By the way Sir. The Gorren sold their docking rights to the Federation instead of the G'nar. I am sure that is significant to the shooting of the Commander and Ensign Maclean."

Rose nodded, " Thank you, return to the Bridge and await my orders."

" Yes, Sir."

* * *

The fax had came by the time Berkely had stepped into his office. He ignored it, instead he opened his vid link and dialed a familiar number.

" Ah, long time no see Senator," the voice on the other end was ominous.

" Keep your voice down," Berkely scowled, " You have angered me. We never talked about violence."

" This is war Senator," the man laughed, " What other methods would we use?"

Rose growled, " This has gone too far, you were never supposed to declare war!" his fist hit the table, " We had an agreement."

" And we still do. Don't worry, your chances of becoming Admiral have not been harmed," more laughter, " You have my word."

" Bah! That means nothing to me!" Rose glared at the man, " You gave me your word last time and still you almost killed someone dear to me."

The man on the other end blinked his blue eyes slowly, a sly smirk twisting his features, "Even _we_ have heard the expression Senator 'Never do business with a G'nar'," Rose disconnected the line but not soon enough to miss the triumphant laughter on the other end.


	12. Cargo

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

AN: Okay, so this is a longer chapter than usual, but I hope you all enjoy it! Thank you so much for the reviews they mean so much to me!

* * *

" Are you certain?" Commander Leslie Reynolds had risen from his seat, " Are you certain there could be no mistake?" he was actually trembling and when the answer came that what he was hearing was indeed true, he sank down into his seat, saddened. He would have to talk with Captain Rose about this...or better yet, the whole crew of 'Glorious'.

* * *

" You have a phone call Ensign," a young nurse pulled the table tray around so that it was in front of Ryo and she placed a slim monitor on top of that. She turned it on then left the room.

When the Federation's insignia faded away Dee Laytner's face could be seen. Ryo sighed then spoke gently, " So I see someone told you about us..."

Dee shook his head, " I knew about the Commander...not you," he smiled, " How are you?"

Ryo chuckled a bit, " The drugs help."

Dee nodded with a smile, " Yes, those are good. Do you know how long until you can go back to work or..." Dee's expression became grave, " or is it really bad?"

Ryo cocked his head and smiled, " It is not that bad. We are finally leaving the moon and they say that after blast off I will be released to my quarters. I am hoping by tomorrow or at least by the end of the week I will be able to work again."

Dee frowned shaking his head, " They will give you half days I am sure. Make sure all your scars are strong and won't tear. Trust me they will–" suddenly Dee was interrupted by the intercom at his door. His Commander was speaking to him through it telling him to be in his office in five minutes. Dee frowned then answering back his understanding turned back to Ryo.

Ryo was looking up, listening to the intercom on 'Glorious', as his Captain asked for the Bridge crew to meet in the briefing hall in ten minutes. Then looking back down he locked eyes with Dee and frowned, " Guess I will be missing that."

" Just open a channel to the briefing hall and you can watch the proceeding from your hospital bed. The Captain can't deny you that given you are part of the crew," Dee's features went dark suddenly, " Speaking of which, how has that man been treating you?"

Ryo shrugged, " As can be expected..."

Dee visibly tensed, " What is that bastard doing to you!"

" Nothing, nothing," Ryo held up his hands and let out a nervous chuckle, " You need to get going anyway, we can talk about this later!"

" Ryo..." Dee held out his name in warning.

" Can't talk you need to go," Ryo smiled at the face Dee was making, " You don't want to be late!"

" Yeah, yeah," Dee grumbled, " I will talk to you later."

" Okay, bye Dee," as soon as the connection was cut Ryo did as Dee suggested and opened a link to the briefing hall. The face that greeted him was J.J. so he asked the man to position the monitor so he could see the whole room. Once that was done it was all about waiting until the meeting began.

* * *

Leslie was walking briskly to his office accompanied by Dee. Dee saw the grimness of his Commander's features, but did not ask what was troubling him. Upon reaching the office Leslie locked the door and sitting at his seat finally addressed the Lieutenant.

" I have asked you to join in on this meeting because 'Glorious' is your former ship and the ship you will be returning to after this war," as he spoke the Commander was preparing his Vid-phone and straightening his desk, " I have requested a meeting with the crew of 'Glorious' and in a few minutes I will be getting a call from Captain Rose. I will answer all questions I can after our meeting with them, so for now act as though you have already been briefed."

Dee nodded then standing behind his Commander watched as the call came through and the meeting began.

" Hello, I am Commander Leslie Reynolds of the war vessel 'Stetson'," the crew of 'Glorious' looked upon the distinguished face of the Commander and though all have seen him previously, just about everyone still felt as though they were in the presence of greatness. His dignity radiated, even through the large screen on the wall. His voice was strong as he spoke and it made everyone listen intently to his words, " I have asked Captain Rose for this moment to speak with you because information has come tomeregarding your ship. I was informed by United Earth Federation it has come to the attention of law enforcement officials that about four months ago the blueprint of your ship was sent outside of the Alexis Solar System."

The Alexis Solar System is the name given to the system in which Earth and the other eight planets are in. Once it became known that there was life in other Systems the Celestial Assembly of Planets held a meeting and named them all for easier interaction between galaxies and their nations.

At Commander's Reynolds words the crew of 'Glorious' let out a collective groan. However, the Commander ignored it and continued on, " They traced the blueprints and found that they went to the Sonorous System. Not only that but 'Glorious' import, export and docking agenda as well. As we all know the Sonorous System is home to the G'nar empire."

" What? How could something like this happen!" J.J. had risen from his seat slightly, but once he saw Leslie raise his hand smoothly he took his seat again.

" We, and by we I mean the Federation and myself, feel as though this is an obvious inside job. Someone within the Federation and possibly the Senate is a traitor," Leslie'sgray eyes flickered over briefly to Captain Rose and though the action was quick, given the size of the view screen everyone saw it. So everyone's eyes scanned to look upon their Captain. Rose was solid, his eyes boring into Leslie's a growing anger slowly building behind them.

Commander Reynolds ignored Rose and continued, " With this said I have a theory in mind. I know about the attack to Commander Spacey and Ensign Maclean. I also know that your ship would be the first one to pick up cargo from the Gorren nation's ports. A contract given to our Federation as opposed to the G'nar nation. I believe that the attack on your ship and to your crew members is solely meant to slow roll your ship. I believe that the G'nar is out to make your ship seem unreliable and in turn make the Gorren nation reconsider their contract with the Federation," Leslie took a sip of his water, " Again this is only a theory. None the less, the danger to your ship and crew is apparent and real. Therefore my ship will accompany you in route to your destination to the Gorren's docks."

" That will be most appreciated," Captain Rose nodded his head in respect to the request although the glare in his eyes told of his lack of respect for the man.

Commander Reynolds nodded, " Very well it is settled. We will intersect with your ship in one and a half days. Thank you for your time. Captain that is all that I have for your crew."

" Very well," Captain Rose disconnected the link without the formal goodbye normally used to end a meeting. He frowned before placing his chin atop interlaced fingers, he didn't even try to hide his anger. That briefing should never have been held before the entire crew. That information should have been given directly to him in the privacy of his own office. Commander Reynolds purposely wanted to plant suspicion within the crew. He wanted the crew of 'Glorious' to doubtRose's character and this enraged the Captain. So lost in his thoughts was he that he never noticed when the crew had departed the briefing room.

* * *

" Damn, you have some balls," Dee was sitting in the chair on the other side of the Commander's desk.

" I know," the man ran his fingers through his white hair, " it was foolish of me."

" Nah, I wouldn't call it foolish," Dee smiled, " maybe a little reckless though..."

Leslie looked up at his Lieutenant with raised brows, " Dee Laytner calling me reckless? I must really be deep in it."

Dee laughed, " Hey, now I'm not reckless!" his emerald eyes shifted, thinking, " Much."

That statement made the Commander chuckle, " I suppose there are worst crew members out there than you."

" I love the vote of confidence chief," Dee spoke this in a deadpan tone, but knew that Leslie would still understand that he was joking, " Anyway, so how are you going to remedy the fact that you have no proof it was the Senator," Dee raised his hands in an attempt to wave away the word, " I'm sorry, the _Captain_, that did all of this?"

Leslie shrugged, " I have no idea, but I will follow my instincts. They have never let me down before. Besides that man has his hand and influence in too much of the Federation's business. I wouldn't put a deed like this past him."

" Yeah," Dee nodded, " I wouldn't either."

* * *

Just as Ryo had hoped the day after blast off he was allowed to leave the Sick Ward and go back to his quarters and just as Dee had stated he was put back on duty, but only on half days. Today was the day that the 'Glorious' crew was to pick up their cargo from the Gorren ports so Ryo was on the Bridge speaking with Drake about the Commander's condition.

" She still hasn't opened her eyes...the doctors are saying that it is alright though, they don't expect her to that this soon," Ryo smiled grimly, " They also say that there is no change in her vital signs, but that everything is still stable."

" Well, that is wonderful to hear," Drake was smiling too, a soft smile that showed he truly did care.

" We are coming up on the Docking Stations," Captain Rose's voice rose above the others, " Ensign Adams, guide her in and set her down safe."

" Yes Sir."

" Sir," Cassidy spoke, " We have an incoming message from the 'Stetson'."

" Open a channel please."

Commander Reynolds spoke, " We are in range and can see you clearly, however, we will remain in orbit to head off any disturbances before they reach you. I am requesting that this line stay open so I can communicate if need be."

" Granted," Rose sat down in the Captain's Chair, " Ensign Adams, take us in."

The Gorren nation was small, but extremely wealthy, however, due to there size this planet was shared by two other nations. The Docking Stations were the finest around, the latest model and, of course, the most expensive. J.J. was actually giddy at being able to dock the ship on something so shiny and new. The docking was easy and the Captain along with Ensign Parker left the ship to look over the bill of lading. If everything was in order then the loading crews of Gorren and 'Glorious' would work in tandem to get everything aboard and secured on the ship. So far everything was going well.

* * *

" Commander there is an incoming vessel on our port side," Lieutenant Mactagert was sitting at the Navagations station next to another member of the crew. She was a pilot long before she received this rank so she would occasionally go back to her old post and fly the ship for a while.

" Is it G'nar?" Leslie looked up at the large view screen in front of him, he could see the vessel and it was coming in slow.

" I believe so Sir," Mactagert swivelled in her chair and reaching back pushed the required buttons in the Communications station to open a channel, " They have answered our hail, Sir."

" Wonderful," the Commander stood and adjusting his uniform suit spoke, " Hello, I am Commander Renyolds of the star craft 'Stetson'. You are in Federation territory, is there something we can help you with?"

Suddenly a face was on screen. That of a G'nar woman, beautiful withravenhair that curled at her shouldersand hazel eyes. She smiled then stated, " If your cargo ship leaves that port, I will destroy it."

" I do not respond to threats," the Commander pushed a button on his chair and the view screen went back to showing the stars and the G'nar war ship and Leslie sounded the alarm, " I want all my gunners in place and really for battle! Captain Rose can you hear me?"

" Yes," the Captain had just returned to the ship and the cargo was being loaded as he spoke, " Is there a problem Commander?"

" There is a G'nar war ship threatening to attack if you leave port. We will hold it off for as long as we can. It is just that ship and ours so I will not be calling for back up."

" Understood," the Captain sat in his chair and raising the alarms spoke to his crew, "After everything has been loaded we will leave this docking station. Ensign Adams and Parker, I want you two to keep this ship on the starboard side of the 'Stetson' and to make this departure swift. If you need to use the Level Boosters to get her moving, so be it."

" Yes Sir."

Nowall was quiet, the commanders ofeach ship sitting tense and the only sound to be heard was the running of various instruments on board. Adams and Parker had their hands gripped to their controls and each barely made a sound. Even Bikky, who had crept aboard the Bridge was silent, understanding the intensity of the situation. The Bridge seemed hotter than normal, almost stuffy and when Rose cracked his neck some of the crew gasped while others started a bit. Then finally a voice came over the intercom.

" Everything is secure and the ship is ready for take off."

Captain Rose nodded even though the man in the cargo bay couldn't see it, " Thank you. Commander Reynolds?"

" Let my crew know ten minutes before you break atmosphere. Gunners on the ready."

" Ensign Adams, Ensign Parker," Captain Rose lifted his glasses further up his nose, "Set a course for the United Earth Federation Headquarters. Guide my ship with care..."

" Yes Sir."

" Proceed."

Slowly Adams opened 'Glorious' cleats and she disconnected smoothly from the dock. She rose with caution and turning gracefully began her assent. J.J. licked his lips as she rose higher and higher, aware of his adrenaline heating his blood. All unnecessary power was being diverted to the Level Boosters in case a sudden charge of engine speed would be needed. The assent seemed to take took long and come too fast all at once, then suddenly the tension broke.

" Now Sir!" Ensign Parker reported.

" Commander, we are in orbit in ten!" Captain Rose gripped the arms of his chair.

On the view screen Commander Reynolds watched the G'nar ship, " Shields up! Gunners ready! On my signal."

Finally 'Glorious' could be seen rising into the stars and turning so she could shield herself behind the 'Stetson's starboard side. The G'nar war vessel wasted no time in firing in the direction of the cargo ship.

" Shields up! Shields up!" Captain Rose gave out orders as his ship was rocked with laser blast, " Steady as she goes! I want to be at 'Stetson's starboard ASAP!"

" Fire!" Leslie raised his hand at the intended target, " Lieutenant, guide the ship closer to 'Glorious'! Meet her half way!"

" Yes Sir!" as Mactagert was beginning tocarry out her ordersa blast impacted powerfully with the ship. The Navagations station sparked and the Lieutenant had to turn her head from the electricity, " Commander, the ship is temporaly stalled!" she was standing now pressing buttons and pulling levers, " I can divert power to the engines, however, it will still be a few minutes until she can move again! Captain, we can not come to you!"

" Understood!" Rose looked around at Navagations, " Adams how long?"

" Five, ten minutes tops Sir!" J.J. swiped sweat from his forehead.

" Captain!" Lars spoke over the noise of flying blast and strikes, " The shields will not last much longer! They will be down in less than three minutes!"

" No, no, no!" J.J. chanted, " Come on girl you can make it!"

Over on the 'Stetson' Leslie had stood, " Fire at will! Aim for her engine compartment and shield genera–" a massive blast struck the side of the ship and most of the Bridge crew went tumbling and falling toward the ground.

Mactagert stumbled to her feet first and looking at her monitor yelled, " We have lost all shields!" Commander Reynolds looked over at her then turning back to his gunners ordered, " Gunners Alpha and Beta aim for their engines! Gamma and Sigma, the shield generators! Where's 'Glorious'?"

" Sir! Fire on decks 42, 13 and 10," Mactagert was manning the Information and the Navigation stations now, " The fire is spreading!"

Leslie turned and looked Mactagert in the eye. He knew that tone and when evershe used itit spelled trouble, " Sheila what are you saying?"

The Lieutenant looked at her Commander, her emotion clear. " We have to abandon ship."

Leslie cursed then yelled, " Everyone off the Deck and to Holding Area One! Seven to a ship! Laytner and Mactagert board different ships! Captain Rose–"

" I heard you!" Captain Rose's voice could be heard over the speakers in the 'Stetson' "We are at your starboard side, however, we have no shields or weapons!"

" Commander," Laytner spoke up, " I have struck the G'nar's engines."

" He's right Sir," Mactagert was looking at the monitor even as she ushered the others off the Bridge, " Their ship is over heating, it's gonna blow!"

" Dee, out of that chair now!" Leslie grabbed his collar and yanked him from the seat, "Let's go! Let's go!"

The crew of the 'Stetson' sprinted toward the Holding Area and once inside each member took a seat in a shuttle and when they had seven aboard they launched off the ship. Dee and Mactagert took different shuttles as ordered and Leslie took his own. The shuttles departed from the 'Stetson' from her stern so no members of 'Glorious' saw them leave. To the members of the cargo ship everyone was still aboard the 'Stetson'.

" Captain," Lars spoke, " we need to get moving the G'nar ship is over heating, she's going to–" his words were interrupted by a brilliant white light followed by a violent jarring of the ship.

Adams let out a cry of pain, " The ship's stabilizers are coming up against interference," he grimaced then cried out once more, " I have to keep her steady manually and, dammit, there's too much pressure!"

Ryo ran over to where J.J. was standing and gripping the joy stick, his hands on top of J.J.'s, he began to help the younger man steady the ship. J.J. was right, the counter pressure was tremendous and the strength it took to keep the ship upright burned Ryo's arms and he could feel his stitches tearing. Through his hardened features and pain Ryo still kept his eye on the 'Stetson', the debris from the G'nar war ship was striking the Federation vessel making the ship sway and spark with the impact.

" I can feel her," J.J. was whispering and Ryo knew what he meant, the ship was beginning to stabilize, then suddenly there was another flash of light as the 'Stetson' erupted into a ball of flame and ripped metal. The shockwave from the explosion sent ripples of pain through the arms of the two men trying to steady 'Glorious'. They both screamed using the last of their strength to keep the ship stabilized and as J.J. yelled forcing more power into his limbs, Ryo cried out to Dee over and over again. Tears were at the edges of his eyes and his throat was raw, but Ryo screamed for Dee and refused to take his eyes from the view screen.

As the result of the explosion subsided and the ship was finally steady, Ryo sunk to the ground on his hands and knees. He allowed his tears to flow as he struck the floor with his fist and whispered Dee's name until his voice cracked. J.J. trembling from exhaustion and grief knelt down placing his hands on Ryo's shoulders and the two men cried together. Rose looked down at the two wide eyed and furious, in utter disbelief that the one Ryo cared for was Dee Laytner.

Rose's brows furrowed and with a viciousness in his voice never heard before he barked, "This cargo will not get itself to Headquarters. Everyone collect yourself and get this ship moving."

Ryo glared up at the Captain through wet bangs and upon seeing the hatred and anger behind those wire rimmed glasses knew that he had made an enemy for life. Rose snorted then kneeling so he was eye level to Ryo, spoke with disgust through gritted teeth, " He's dead. Stop sniffling and get over it. We have work to do."

Ryo narrowed his eyes and slowly standing not bothering to wipe away his tears spoke with a calmness and clarity that angered the Captain, " Yes Sir. Whatever you say," Ryo would be damned if he let this man get under his skin. However, before he could take one step he fainted and his limp body was caught by Rose, who finally noticed the puddle of blood on the floor and the crimson stain on the front of Ryo's uniform from his reopened wound.


	13. Plans

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

* * *

Ryo sighed, he had just left this bed yet here he was again. He looked over and saw Commander Spacey to his left. He closed his eyes trying to remember how he made it back into the Sick Ward. When the memories resurfaced they rocked Ryo's body and he turned to his side and allowed the tears to flow. Dee was dead. He, as well as the rest of the 'Stetson' crew had given their life to save them. Ryo moaned, the pain in his chest was tremendous. It took Ryo a while, however, to realize it wasn't from his wound, but from his grief.

* * *

Meanwhile floating in Gorren airspace was escape shuttles with the Federation insignia painted in black on their sides. The stars could now be seen again after being hidden under the lights of two massive explosions. The crew of the 'Stetson' was relieved that no other escape pods other than Federation ones we adrift. None the less, during their quick departure they had flown far away from 'Glorious' and therefore knew not of there whereabouts or condition." Holy...oh my God!" Lieutenant Mactagert was holding the back of her head while a member of her crew inspected it. While the crew of he 'Stetson' had left their ship in a timely fashion the G'nar ship was still close enough that when it exploded it rocked the escape shuttles. Sheila Mactagert's whole body was thrown the only thing stopping her momentum was the back of her head slamming into the wall.

" Ensign Powers, open a com link to Command Shuttle One," Mactagert spoke through clenched teeth.

As soon as the link was opened Commander Reynolds voice could be heard, " Lieutenant Mactagert, report."

" Sir," Sheila spoke first being Leslie's Second in Command, " I have received reports from all shuttles, there are no casualties, however, some ships were struck with debris and have to be repaired. I have instructed those ships to land in the Gorren nation and await further orders."

" Very good, in fact I want all ships to land in the Gorren nation to regroup," Commander Reynolds was already turning his shuttle and steering her toward the planet, " Once we have accounted for all of the crew I will call Headquarters with a report."

* * *

The room was darkened automatically signaling the end of the day. It was at this time everyone was supposed to be in bed, sleeping or very close to it. Ryo, however, was lying in his bed in the Sick Ward wide awake. He was still trying to wrap his head around what had just happened to him. Ryo sighed, when he had first met Dee Laytner he really wasn't sure what to make of him. He was forward and brash and at times, he had absolutely no regard to ones personal space. Still, Ryo was fond of him, he was a good man with a kind heart and though his advances were forward and hasty, he couldn't find a reason not to like him. Ryo wasn't sure, even now, if what he shared with Dee was an actual relationship, but he knew he was missing it. Even though Dee was light years away on another ship, just the fact that he was waiting to return to Ryo made the blond's heart sing. Now, however, now he wouldn't be able to further pursue this odd, fascinating relationship with Dee. Ryo blinked as a tear rolled down his cheek. He thought he was all cried out.

" Why are you crying?" a voice called out to him in the darkness. Ryo sat up like a bolt of lightening had struck him, the voice may have been small and weak, but it was as though the words were screamed right into his ears.

" Commander!" Ryo didn't try to hide his happiness and smiling looked at Diana in the dim light, " Do you need anything? The doctor, some water...?"

" Water, please Ensign," Diana was looking back at her crew mate, " Now what is wrong?"

Ryo had stood, ignoring the stretching of his stitches and made his way over to the Commander's bedside table. He poured a glass of cool water, then dropping a straw into the liquid, held it to her lips, " Please, Commander, you just awoke. Let's not talk about this now..."

Diana took a slow sip wincing a bit as she swallowed. It was so parched that it seemed as though the water was ripping through her throat, fighting to push back and soothe the swollen glands.

She looked up at Ryo gratefully then her expression changed to one of concern, " Are you crying for Laytner? Is he hurt?"

Ryo was visibly shaken by those words and with his shoulders hunched he whispered, " I am going to get you a doctor..." and before she could say he left to find the attending doctor.

* * *

Since he was already out of bed and he knew he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon he decided to go to his room and get a book to read. After assuring the nurses on duty that he was going to return, he left with a smile and made toward his room.

Most of the crew was awake, tired from their bout with the G'nar and grateful for the time to rest. Only a few where still awake and those were the ones waving at Ryo as he walked or stopping him to ask how he was doing. As Ryo spoke with Drake, he was unaware that Captain Rose was only a few feet away, watching him.

" Man, Ryo are you sure you should be up walking around?" Drake was sipping on a juice box.

" I am going back, just have to get a book," Ryo smiled even though his wound was throbbing, " Where are you headed to?"

" Jemmy's room, we play poker together sometimes," Drake let out a laugh, " Neither one of us is really good at it though! We just like being together, I guess."

Ryo nodded, " At least you have a friend on the ship."

Drake blanched, " Oh, damn...I am so sorry. I really didn't mean, I mean...how are you holding up?"

Ryo chuckled softly, " It's okay, I have been through loss before," he looked down suddenly saddened, " I can get through this..."

" Well, if you need anything," Drake started walking again sipping on his juice. Then raising the box andnodding his head, turned his back to Ryo and made his way to J.J.'s room.

Captain Rose from his place a few feet away, sighed. When he had first laid eyes on Randy Maclean he had found his beauty captivating and when the opportunity arose for him to join the 'Glorious' crew, he was thrilled that he would be able to work along side the man. Rose admitted that he was forward with his affections, but the way Randy was playing hard to get made the man want the younger blond even more. It never crossed his mind that he was already in a relationship and that was why he pushed him away so vehmently. It also never occurred to Rose just how deeply he had fallen for Maclean until he saw the man doubled over in his grief at losing Laytner. It had torn his heart apart to see him so much pain and jealously, an emotion that he had never experienced before, washed over him in a mind numbing wave. It was this emotion that lead to the awful thing he spoke to the crying man. Rose sighed again, he needed to apologize.

Rose waited until Ryo was in his room and the door was shut before pressing the bell. When Ryo opened the door the change in his eyes from curiosity to anger was very noticeable.

" May I come in Ensign?" the question was asked with a small smile.

Ryo sighed loudly, " Yes, Sir," he stepped aside, " however, I am due back to the Sick Ward shortly."

Rose nodded then walking into the room pointed to the gray chair and a half asking silently if he could sit. Ryo whispered yes while standing in front of his library. He had already read all of these books, some more than once, and though he really didn't want to reread another one he didn't have much of a choice. He would have to go shopping for more on the next shore leave, he should be in better shape by then. Grabbing the book he wanted he turned to look at his Captain.

Rose was sitting in the chair with his legs crossed elegantly looking a Ryo with a smirk on his face, " Are you sure you want to read that considering the circumstances?"

Ryo looked down at his copy of the complete works of Edgar Allen Poe, " Yeah, this will do just fine," then he looked at his commander through his bangs, eyes narrowed, "considering the circumstances."

The Captain frowned, " I owe you an apology. I should have never said the things to you I did...please forgive me."

Ryo's eyes went wide and he paused his response, looking for signs of sarcasm or falsehood. He searched and searched, but only saw kindness. Ryo smiled shyly then nodded and Berkely smiled back in gratitude.

" I saw you speaking with Ensign Parker," Rose adjusted his spectacles, " that is how I knew you would be in here. Never the less, he called you by another name...is Randy not your true name?"

Ryo sat on his bed, shoulders slummed, he was suddenly sleepy, " I have two names. Randy and Ryo. I answer to both."

Rose didn't question why the blond would have two names, he really didn't care, "Hmmm, so would it be alright, when we are alone, if I call you Ry–"

" No," Ryo interrupted beforeRose could finish his sentence. He was aware that he was glaring and that the word was spoken with a distinct gruffness. No one had ever called him Ryo until he met Dee. It was bad enough that the man before him had stolen kisses, he wasn't about to steal the name that Dee had adopted.

Rose looked somewhat shocked at Ryo's reaction and he had to calm his features before he could talk with Ryo again, " Alright, then I shall stick with Randy..." his voice dropped to a whisper, " Listen, I do feel sorry about what happened. All these horrible things keep happening to you..." suddenly his voice was a whisper, " I hate it."

Ryo stood and walking over to the Captain knelt by his feet. He spoke is voice soft, " It's okay I have athick skin. This," he pointed to his chest, " is a minor setback. My grief...my grief will subside."

Rose smiled sweetly down at Ryo and reaching forward he ran his fingers through the dusty blond bangs, stopping to rest his palm on his cheek, " You are remarkable...I suppose I have been unfair to you..."

" How so?" Ryo ignore the hand on his face for now.

" I have been much to..." Rose looked off in thought, " aggressive. I apologize for that as well," Rose wasn't stupid, the apology was fake, he just wanted to get on Ryo's good side. He had to woo Ryo slowly and with care now that Dee was gone. Withno obstacles in his way he could win over Ryo slowly now. The fact that Ryo was allowing him to touch him was already a good sign.

Ryo reached up and batted Rose's hand away, " I accept your apology, however," Ryo stood towering over his Captain, " I still don't want you to touch me."

The muscles in Rose's jaw contracted, maybe winning Ryo over would take longer than he thought.

* * *

Drake let out a loud yawn and leaning back on his palms smiled at J.J., " I think I am done, dude, I am too tired to play another hand."

" Yeah, I guess you are right," J.J. scooped the cards up from the floor and returning them to the pack he scooted over to sit next to Drake. He yawned himself then laid his head on his friend's shoulder and closed his eyes, " Umm, Drake, what did you do to piss off Rose?"

Drake leaned his head back on J.J.'s wing back, " Well, many years ago I worked at Headquarters. It was around the same time the Senator was sticking his nose into Federation business. Well, every time someone got orders to move to a new ship or be reprimanded or whatever, the papers came from HQ. Thing was, we weren't sending out papers like that," Drake paused as J.J. shifted, trying to get comfortable, " so I started to do some digging on my own. I used my computer savvy to find out that all the papers were coming from the desk of Berkely Rose. To make a long story short, he must of had security on his end 'cause he found out. Next thing I knew I had orders to here."

" So basically, you're a hacker?" J.J. asked sleepily.

" Yeah, one of my many talents," Parker's voice was sarcastic.

J.J. lifted his head and looking at his friend whispered, " I am sure you have many fun talents," his tired state made his voice slightly husky and Drake looked away, afraid his friend would see the blush on his cheeks.

" Soooo," J.J. held out the word as his head plopped back down on top of Drake's shoulder, " can you still do that?"

" Yeah, once you learn it you never really forget it you know."

J.J.'s eyes opened, but he wasn't looking at anything, he was to busy hatching a plan, "We are going to be back at Headquarters in a few days. You still have friends there?"

" Yep, why?"

J.J. sat up completely then and looked at Drake sternly, " You think you could track who sent out our ship blueprints and schedule?"

" Yeah, but it would be pointless. I am sure someone else has already done it. Just as before, I am sure everyone knew the Senator was sending out those papers, but no one wants to go up against him. Not even the Federation," Drake ran his fingers through his hair when he noticed J.J. wasn't changing his mind, " It's a good idea, really, I just don't think anyone would listen to us even if we had hard evidence. Besides we are not really sure it is Rose, we are accusing him with no proof."

J.J. looked at Drake with that you-don't-even-believe-what-you're-saying look, " You were trying all those years ago, you thought you could do something then! Why not now?" J.J. wasn't yelling, but he might as well have been with the force of his words.

Drake sighed, " Years ago Rose didn't have the power he does now. Years ago it might of made a difference. Now though..." his voice trailed off.

" So you are just going to give up?" J.J. pouted, " I never imagined you would let another man get the best of you. I thought you were stronger than that..."

" Jemmy," his name came out breathy with disbelief. Drake wasn't stupid, he knew J.J. was betting on his pride to work against him. Hoping Drake would do this despite the fact that they would probably fail miserably. Drake pursed his lips at his friend, then, " Fine, if I can get to a computer long enough then I will do it. I'm not doing it alone though, if I find something you gotta promise to have my back."

J.J. smiled smoothly then and he leaned in whispering into Drake's ear, " I will follow you anywhere," J.J. was aware that the sharp breath Drake took was in reaction to his soft words, however, he was confused as to why it thrilled him. He sighed against his friend's cheek then laid his head back on the strong shoulder. Suddenly the three day trip back to Headquarters seemed too long.


	14. Headquarters

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

* * *

Dee was frowning sitting on the examining table in the Gorren hospital. His left elbow was on his knee and his chin was resting in the palm. He sighed, he was still in pain, true it had subsided to a dull throbbing pain, but it was still pain none the less.

Finally the door was thrown open and the physician walked in. He was tall and some what geeky looking wearing a yellow t-shirt and dark blue jeans. Dee still thought it was funny when a Gorren wore clothing mostly associated with Humans. The aqua colored lizard-like Gorrens just looked odd, like a cartoon for toddlers in people clothes.

The doctor spoke, his English was thick with his alien accent, but still understandable, "Let us see, Lieutenant Laytner, looks like your right arm is broken."

" No shit Sherlock," Dee scowled and the Gorren raised the flesh above his left eye, "With all the technology you guys have, you can wave something over it and fix it right?"

The doctor chuckled, " This is not some movie this is real life. What, you think you are on Star Trek or something?"

Dee laughed at that, " You get that show all the way out here!"

" Amazing isn't it?" then the doctor smiled which looks a bit scary with all the sharp teeth Gorren's have, " More amazing though is that they still show reruns of it!"

The two men shared a laugh and Dee didn't mind so much at having to wait so long anymore. The doctor directed him to his next destination and assured him that his cast and sling would be given to him that day.

" You can even pick the color you want!" The doctor smiled with a wave and Dee gave him an odd look before stepping through the door.

Commander Reynolds was in the hall and he took a place beside Dee to walk with him. He waited awhile just walking in companionable silence before finally speaking, " I may not have any casualties, but I have so many injured I am not sure we will be able to make it back to Headquarters before 'Glorious'."

Dee stopped and looking at his Commander with wide eyes whispered, " So they are okay? Are you sure?"

Leslie smiled, " Yes, I am sure. They are all safe and secure and on their way to Earth, back to HQ."

Dee sighed then smiling realized that the pain in his arm was overshadowed by his happiness.

* * *

Diana was awake watching Ryo as he ate his lunch. She was happy that she wasn't all alone in the Sick Ward, it made her remember worst times in her life. Ryo looked over at her then and his eyes widened slightly, he thought she was still sleeping.

" Do you wish for me to call you up some lunch too Commander?" Ryo asked politely as he placed his fork next to the mashed potatoes. If you could really call them that. They were closer to potato soup. The grilled chicken, on the other hand, was delicious.

Diana made a face then sighed, " Sure, I suppose I should put something in my system other than I.V. fluid."

" Do you need help sitting up?" Ryo made a move to go to Diana, but she waved her hand.

" Obviously you were awake when they talked with me yesterday," Diana was referring to the time the doctors spent speaking to her about the possibility that she may be paralyzed, " I am sore, but I can still move my legs and wiggle my toes."

Ryo gave her a wide smile, " That is wonderful Commander!"

Diana grunted her way to a seated position, then looking over at Ryo added, " They still want to run test, make sure everything is working perfectly, but I think I will be fine..." she smiled a beautiful smile of pure joy that quickly dropped once the Captain walked in.

" Good afternoon you two," Rose held a pleasant smile, " Commander I will retrieve your lunch," he turned to leave then stopping at the door looked back, " By the way your things are still in the office. Given your condition I didn't throw them away. However, in our haste to leave the Gorren nation, that sculpture of the demon woman with the baby fell and shattered," he opened the door and left the room.

Diana cursed, " My Oc'tull...I _needed_ that..."

Ryo looked over confused, " The Goddess of Death!"

" Yes," Diana smiled gently, " so you know of her?"

Ryo nodded with a questioning look on his face, then Diana sighed, " Yeah, so I didn't used to be this strong of a women. After the whole debacle with Rose my thoughts went to dark places...Obviously, I'm okay now, but not before a trip to the hospital and some long talks with doctors," Diana ran her hand through her hair, " Oc'tull reminds be of were I've been and were I never want to go again. It also reminds me of just how awful that man Rose can be..." she looked down in an almost defeated fashion.

Ryo nodded his understanding, " Think of her breaking this way; you are now completely passed that stage in your life and you know without a shadow of a doubt that you will never try things again with the Captain or anyone else who would treat you less than perfect. Her destruction is in a sense wiping the slate clean," he smiled at her in support.

Diana laughed, " Yeah, that sounds great. I like the way you think Maclean!"

Just then Rose came back through the doors with a tray and moving the side table so it was across Diana's lap he sat the tray on it.

Diana looked down at it and scowled, " You spit in it?"

Rose looked at Diana slightly surprised, " No!" then tilting his head back he looked down his nose at her, " I don't _hate_ you Diana, I just don't love you."

The words would have normally stung Spacey to the core, but they rolled off her back without hesitation. Maybe Maclean was right about the whole starting over thing. Diana looked over at Ryo and smiled genuinely, her bright eyes crinkling at the corners and her lips pulled up high with her internal joy. She couldn't remember feeling so alive!

* * *

The day 'Glorious' landed on the United Earth Federation Headquarters' inclosed docks, the crew was granted shore leave by the same Admiral that had assigned Rose to the ship. Everyone took their break gratefully and while everyone else was making plans to meet with family and friends, Drake and J.J. were putting their plan into action.

" Where are we going?" J.J. walked alongside his friend.

" To Communications. I have a friend their that can help me," Drake bit his bottom lip, "I think..."

Once at Communications door, Drake knocked waiting for an answer. A thick Australian accent called out telling them they could enter. Once the two were inside J.J. took a look around the room. This room was in the oldest section of the Headquarters building, so it still had manual windows and doors. It held two large oak desk facing each other, although there was only one person in the room. The space was clean, save the second desk which held stacks of books and paper work that still needed to be gone through. The man at the desk turned and crossing his legs looked up at the two smiling. The man was muscular and of African descent, his dark chocolate skin was evidence of that. His curly raven hair was cut low, but he still left enough length at the top to tip them with a vibrate red. His blue eyes seemed to be focused on J.J.

" Sup Darius!" Drake smiled as he spoke.

" Hell no!" the man stood, " Drake Parker! I thought I would never see you again!"

" I told you when I left it wasn't goodbye man!"

The two laughed before Drake went over and hugged the man. Darius picked Drake up off the ground and J.J. felt jealously rise swiftly within him before he pushed it away. J.J. was frowning slightly, confused that he would feel an emotion like that. He stood there, hands clasped behind his back, feeling like the fifth wheel.

Wanting to say something, but not sure what, J.J. fumbled for words in his mind and blurted out the first thing to surface, " You have nice eyes," J.J. shook his head and mentally kicked himself.

Darius dropped Drake then leaning over his computer logged off, " Well, thank you!" he moved some papers over to the next desk, placing his hand on one stack then the other, before finally dropping the papers onto the third pile, " You guys wanna go to the Cafeteria for lunch?"

" Sure that sounds great!" Drake walked over to stand next to J.J.

" Great!" Darius turned toward the door, " Chance!"

From a place under the second desk a black German Shepard ran out trotting up to his "Daddy" unaffected by the seeing eye bar across his back. Darius petted the dog and gripping the bar walked toward the door.

J.J.'s embarrassment rose, the statement about the man's eyes seemed even more out of place now and just down right wrong. He felt as if he should say something, " I am so sorry...I mean...about what I said earlier..." he sighed loudly, defeated.

Darius chuckled while opening the door, " No sweat mate! You didn't know!"

The three men walked toward the Cafeteria, J.J. introducing himself properly to Darius as they went. The three men talked and soon J.J. didn't feel like a tag along anymore. Once in the Cafeteria the three ordered lunch and sitting at a booth far from the others. They talked a bit longer, Drake catching up with Darius and Darius getting to know a little more about J.J. Each man was halfway through their respective meals when Drake finally spoke about the plan.

Darius sighed, " Wow...you still going after that man, huh?" he bit into his pear, " And here I thought you came all this way to see me..."

Drake chuckled, " Well, I will admit seeing you was a plus!" his smile dropped, " Look, I know how much pull Rose has. I'm not dumb. So if you don't want to help then...I get it."

Darius shook his head and wiping his mouth with his napkin spoke, " What do you need me to do?"

Drake smiled.

* * *

Ryo wasn't supposed to be up and about, but he was bored and since Diana was taking a nap he decided to leave the Sick Ward. He was on the Bridge speaking with Cassidy when the Captain stepped on board.

" Ensign Maclean, what are you doing out of the Sick Ward?" the man adjusted his glasses while looking down at Ryo who was seated at the Navagations helm.

Ryo made a move to stand, but the Captain shook his head letting him know it was alright to stay seated, " I was getting bored down there, Sir. The doctors said it would be alright, however, I will return if you would like."

" No, no," Rose sighed, " If you tear your stitches again that is your problem," then he smiled to let him know that he was mearly teasing. Ryo returned the smile.

Suddenly Bikky was running onto the Bridge. Rose made a motion for him, but Bikky made an agitated face and waving his hands frantically looked as though he needed to say something important, " Ryo! Oh my God, you're not going to _believe_ this!"

Before the teen could finish Dee Laytner sidestepped him and crossing the Deck in long strides stopped just inches in front of Rose. With narrowed eyes he radiated a fury that far surpassed any that anyone had seen before.

Though his voice was level and calm the challenge and hate could be heard within his words, " If you laid one finger on Ryo," his emerald eyes had darkened in his anger, " I _will_ kill you," then a smirk, " Berkley."

Rose's eyes were wide and his body was shaking in response to Dee's words. He knew what Dee was implying by calling him by his true name as apposed to his rank. Dee wanted to make sure that no matter if Berkley tried to pull rank that it didn't matter. This was personal.

Ryo, meanwhile, was sitting with his lips parted and eyes wide, he felt lightheaded and a little nauseous. Swaying a bit in his disbelief he whispered, " I thought you were dead..."

Dee turned his head then his anger instantly gone. The twinkle was back in his eyes and he smiled sweetly at Ryo, " Sorry to disappoint."

" No...no..." Ryo was shaking his head dumbly, " I just can't believe..."

" Really?" Dee placed his good hand on his hips and chuckled softly, ignoring everyone else in the room, " You need proof? Do I need to pinch you?"

Ryo stood slowly still in shock, " No...I just..."

" Ah," Dee smiled mischievously, " I know what you need."

Slowly Dee walked over to Ryo and sliding his arm around Ryo's waist pulled him gently against himself, catching and holding Ryo's gaze. Soon warm lips touched one another and though Ryo was blushing in embarrassment he couldn't pull away. Hewouldn't pull away. He had missed Dee, had grieved for him and thoughts of never being able to feel this again had surfaced to him many a time. Ryo wasn't about to end this moment, he would hold him until it was over. He would hold on until the end of time. Ryo opened his eyes slightly not too surprised when he saw Dee's brilliant verdant staring back at him. Dee broke the kiss then, leaning back to view Ryo's face, panting slightly.

Ryo smiled then leaning forward touched his lips to Dee's then whispered gently, " I love you."

Dee sighed against Ryo's lips his heart tightening in response to Ryo's confession and before kissing the warm mouth again said, " I love you too."

* * *

AN: Thanks so much you guys for all the support and reviews! I am so glad that you guys like it so far and I hope I can continue to please you all! By the way, if you aren't reading **RubyChan05's _One Mistake Can Change Everything_**, then you are missing out! This author has a real knack for storytelling! Anyway, see you next time! 


	15. Docked

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

* * *

" I love you."

" I love you too."

The words hit Rose like a freight train. Knocking the air out of him and sending his mind into a tail spin. How could this have happened! How could such a wonderful man such as Ensign Maclean fall for a man like Laytner? The Captain was seething, gritting his teeth so hard it hurt. They were so casual together, Dee and Ryo, and it made Berkely's blood boil. He watched as the other two men parted and then listened as Dee told Ryo that he was going to see the Commander. Rose didn't think he could be any more angry, but he was wrong after seeing the look in Ryo's eyes as Dee turned to walk away. Unless you were looking for it you would miss it, but Rose noticed it and his ego took another blow. The look in Ryo's eyes was one of worry and fear; he was terrified that Dee wouldn't return to him. Laytner had practically rose from the grave and Ryo thought that if he took his eyes off of him it would turn out to be a cruel dream.

Dee saw the look too and sighing smiled, " How 'bout I see you after I go see the Commander?"

Berkely was quick to speak wanting to put an end to this now, " He must return to the Infirmary!" he didn't try to hide his distain for Laytner.

Dee looked over his shoulder casually, showing no sign of being intimidated by the Captain. In fact he was smirking, a triumphant show of protection and possession, " Oh I won't hurt him...but there are a few things that we need to discuss _privately_," then he gave a wink and Rose couldn't help but bare his teeth at that. Dee turned his attentions back to Ryo, " Later tonight, you better be there," and with one last devastating smile he turned and made his way off the Deck.

Ryo didn't dare look at the Captain as he rushed from the Bridge and walking briskly went into his quarters. Once there he locked the door and flopped down onto his comfy arm chair. Then running his hands over his face sighed heavily. He could only imagine what punishments Captain Rose had in mind. Showing affection in uniform was already forbidden, but doing so with another of higher rank and your Supervisor, no less, had to be the epitome of stupidity. Ryo moaned, this was going to be horrible and there was nothing he could do about it. He wasn't thinking professionally when he saw Dee, rather, he was thinking with his heart, something the blond rarely did and this was the perfect reason as to why. It got him into trouble. Ryo shook his head, trouble was the wrong word. Sure he would have to face the Captain's wrath later, but in hindsight, he would do it again. Following his heart allowed him to share a deep and passionate kiss with Dee, even if it was in front of everyone. Following his heart is what lead to his revelation and his subsequent confession.

After the night Ryo had fumbled on the phone and said "You too" to Dee, he had been thinking about why it was so easy for him to respond to such deep, compassionate words. Ryo was still mulling it around in his head when the attack happened in Gorren air space and he thought Dee had died. Now he was trying to figure out if he told Dee he loved him because he was so relieved that he was alive or if he really meant them from his heart. Ryo smiled, he was wasting his time, he already knew that those words were said with truth. Dee had captured his soul and it left him feeling wonderfully warm. Ryo's smile widened, aside from Dee's obvious good looks, he had a great personality too. He could make Ryo laugh and his cool demeanor never failed to make Ryo feel calm and secure in any situation. The best thing about Dee, however, was the fact that he didn't try to change Ryo. Dee didn't try to belittle him or change him into a more outgoing person. Dee seemed to like Ryo's collected level-headed personality, but he never made him feel like he was vulnerable and submissive because of it. Ryo hadn't been wrong when he told Dee he loved him. In fact, he probably should have said it sooner.

* * *

J.J. and Drake were still in the Headquarters building, sitting at Darius' desk. J.J. was petting Chance now that her seeing eye harness was off and Drake was typing frantically on the computer. Neither knew of 'Stetson's status and Dee's appearance on 'Glorious'.

J.J. spoke, " You sure Darius will be alright without Chance?"

" Yeah," Drake cursed under his breath when he came up against a fire wall, " he has his cane with him, but he knows this place like the back of his hand. He can maneuver around this place with his eyes closed."

Drake stopped typing and looked over at J.J. slowly, his friend was smirking at him, amused with Drake's slight slip of the tongue. Drake looked embarrassed, but J.J. thought the remark was sweet. It showed just how much Drake cared for and respected Darius, so much so that his blindness was so far from his mind that he would make a statement mostly associated with seeing men.

J.J. decided to break the tension, " Are you having any luck?" he leaned close to Drake, looking over his shoulder, " That all looks Greek to me..."

Drake chuckled, and leaning back rested his head on J.J.'s shoulder, " It's all crypted text. It is supposed to make it harder to read. Since I did this before though," Drake sat up straight and punching a few keys made the gibberish on screen disappear into the English language, " Presto Change-o!"

" How will this help us?" J.J. was frowning, " This looks...well, old."

" It is," Drake continued to type, " this is the back door I took to find the evidence against Rose all those years ago. These are all the false orders he gave out that were meant to look like they came from HQ. Wait a minute," Drake opened a few folders then pointing at the screen beamed, " See, there's mine!"

J.J. raised an eyebrow at that smiling sweetly, then shaking his head asked, " Again, how will this help us?"

Drake typed some more, hiding his presence, but allowing a way for him to come back later, " I can use this back door to continue my search. If I have a way of getting in then I won't have to go through the entire business of hacking every time I want to look for something. Granted I will have to do a little work to get back in, but not nearly the amount I did today," Drake logged out and leaning back against his friend sighed.

J.J. allowed Drake to lean on him as he continued to scratch Chance behind her ears. Drake turned slightly looking at his friend. He and J.J. had hit it off the moment they met and Drake was grateful that he had a friend on the ship that he could speak with and that he felt comfortable around. Though he missed Darius and other friends he had a Headquarters he couldn't help but think that the trade was worth it.

Drake sighed loudly to get J.J. attention, then turning their chairs he made sure they were facing one another. Looking concerned Drake posed a question to J.J., " Are you alright, about the Lieutenant and Maclean?"

J.J. blinked, the question seemed random to him. He answered his friend, none the less, "I am okay with it," Drake raised a brow in disbelief, " No really. It took a while, but I am okay now. I had always known that being a Lieutenant he couldn't respond to me anyway. I guess what really hurts though isn't the fact that he couldn't it's that he wouldn't. Not for me. Rank, apparently, doesn't mean all that much to him and that realization is the hardest to get past," J.J. looked down bitting his lip, " I have moved on long ago. I will always have the 'what if' factor, but I'm a grown man," He looked up suddenly, his eyes boring into Drake's, " I won't pine after him. Besides, I think I want to set my eyes elsewhere."

Drake's eyes widened slightly in reaction to J.J.'s conviction. The man was indeed over Lieutenant Laytner and for some reason this made Drake almost giddy. He knew had to look like a fool, staring at J.J. with a crooked smile and he was fairly certain that he was beginning to blush. He didn't feel too bad about that though, given the fact that J.J. had a cute pink flush on his cheeks as well. Suddenly, an idea came to Drake's mind, could the person J.J. wanted to set his sights on be..._him_?

Drake whispered softly, his mind a little confused and to his surprise a bit hopeful, "J.J.?"

A smooth smile covered the nervousness, " Drake?"

Drake's eyes grew wide, the tension wasn't his imagination. And the blush across J.J.'s handsome face was definitely for a reason. Drake made to speak again but was cut off by Chance's bark. The two men looked at the door in time to see it swing open as Darius walked in.

" Hello guys," Darius locked the door and J.J. relinquished his seat to him, " I hope I gave you two enough time..."

" Yeah," Drake stood with a stretch, " I just did the preliminaries. I will have to come back another day though to finish it."

" Take your time," Darius pulled out a pack of bubble gum and sliding the blue stick between his teeth began to chew, " Rumor has it Rose is pissed. Some said they saw him in the building cursing about how he refuses to leave the dock," he leaned back and teetering on two legs put his feet up on the desk, " People say he is out to take some guy named Laytner down, say he's having a torrid affair with a crew member," Darius shrugged, " I don't know really though. Like I said it is a rumor."

J.J. and Drake were looking at each other with wide eyes and Drake mouthed 'He's alive' to his shocked friend. Then J.J. turned his attentions to Darius, " Thanks for everything, but we have to go!" Grabbing his friend's arm J.J. jerked Drake from the room, ignoring Darius' confused expression.

* * *

" Rose is gonna have your hide for this," Diana was glaring at her former crew mate.

Dee merely shrugged, " Yeah, I don't care though."

" You wouldn't" Diana scowled, " What about Maclean though? Will _he_ care? His career could be completely ruined after this Dee!" Diana sighed loudly and rolling her eyes mumbled, "You irresponsible prick."

" Hey now!" Dee was clearly annoyed, " Ryo's a grown ass man! He could have pushed me away or told me no!"

Diana frowned, " And you know none of that would have gotten you to stop."

Dee's eyes widened in disbelief, " Who's the prick now?"

Diana smirked, " Smart ass," she shook her head indicating that she was through talking about this particular subject, " Anyway, how is everyone on the 'Stetson'?"

" Good, we're good..." Dee looked up when he heard the door open and saw Ryo step into the room.

Dee gave Ryo a look and Ryo raised his hands then after telling him that the nurses hunted him down sat on the edge of his bed. Dee stood and completely forgetting his conversation with Diana walked over to Ryo's side and bending began to give him another passionate kiss. Suddenly the sweet moment was broken by a hard palm to Dee's chest and a powerful push. He stubbled back and straightening looked up confused, but the feeling passed once he saw it wasn't Ryo who had pushed him away. The moment Dee realized it was Rose he was having a manilla folder thrust into his chest and the Captain stepped up so close that they were inches apart. Fire could be seen behind the wire rimmed glasses as a smile formed on Berekly's lips. Dee was trembling in his rage and though he was furious he remained quiet waiting for Rose to explain his obvious ire.

" In two days you will be up for Court Marshall. Insubordination and Fraternization," Rose snarled and Dee quirked his eyebrows at it, " Please don't be late," then he had turned and left the room just as quietly as he had came in.

Dee cocked his head before dropping it to look at the folder. It was orders to appear in Dress Uniform at the Headquarters Judicial Hall at 0800. Dee scoffed at it and threw it onto Ryo's side table. Ryo looked up worried, but Dee shook his head with a slight smile.

Diana chuckled, " Told you so."

Dee dropped his smile and looking over his shoulder graced Diana with a glare that made her regret her little stabbing remark.


	16. Admiral

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

AN: I am so sorry this chapter took so long to post. I feel just awful about it! Anyway, this chapter was inspired by coldsunshin's last review! So thanks for that! And I hope you all enjoy. We are nearing the end of this story so, bear with me!

* * *

Ryo looked at the folder that Dee had left, after storming out of the Infirmary not too long after Diana's remark. He was reading it, in fact this was his forth time reading the orders. He was still slightly dumbstruck at the words. He was on to his fifth pass when J.J. and Drake burst through the door, J.J. holding onto the crook of Drake's elbow. Ryo could tell from J.J. features that he knew about Dee. Ryo sighed he wasn't in the mood to listen to a giddy J.J. squealing about how happy he was that Dee was alive. Ryo turned his head toward J.J. ready to confirm Dee's existence and end the conversation.

Ryo wasn't fast enough for J.J. was already asking his question, " Is it true? The crew of the 'Stetson' is okay?"

Ryo blinked, J.J. was asking about the whole crew not just Dee. Ryo then turned his eyes to the hand that held Drake by the elbow. The action was comfortable and familiar and Ryo felt as though it spoke of something far more than friendship. Ryo smiled meeting J.J.'s eye's again, "Yes, they are all safe."

J.J. nodded and his form visibly relaxed. Drake moved from J.J. and sat on Ryo's bed then pointing at the folder asked, " What's that?"

" Order's for Dee," Ryo's answer was blunt and the expression told the two men that the orders were not pleasant ones. It also told the men not to pry.

Diana sighed loudly, " I'm turning on the tv," she didn't wait for a response before using her remote and immediately finding an all news station:

_It has been confirmed today that Admiral Amelia Jenkins will indeed retire at the end of this year, leaving the slot for possible promotion open for a handful of officers. As of now the most popular candidate is none other than Senator Berkely Rose, a Captain who has retained his rank until his time as Senator is over. In an interview recorded earlier this year the Senator wasn't shy about stating his desire to hold the rank of Admiral. _

Everyone in the room looked toward the tv as a clip from a past interview was now being played.

_"Yes I feel as though I would be the most qualified person for the position. It is clear that there is a very real threat from the G'nar nation that no one seems to want to address. If we do indeed receive the contract from the Gorren Empire then the G'nar are surely going to attack. I am opposed to such action against us and I seem to be the only man who is willing to step forward and try to remedy this situation." _

Rose's smirk was easily seen through the hazy ancient screen of the Sick Ward's television. Diana had picked up a magazine and was reading that as well as listening to the news. The three men near and on Ryo's bed, on the other hand, were angry.

Drake spoke first, " That son of a bitch sold us out so he could make Admiral!"

J.J. sighed, " At least we know now that we are on the right track."

Drake nodded, " I'm going back," he looked up at J.J. sternly, " We need to find the proof while we are still at Headquarters."

" I agree," J.J. and Drake stood and they were out the door before Ryo could ask what was happening.

It really didn't matter though, Rose had finally crossed the line. First his blatant disregard for Ryo's personal space and his advances, then his proposal to have Dee charged with Fraternization and now his obvious involvement with the fire on 'Glorious' and the removal of their blueprints. Ryo stood and walking into the nurses station asked for the doctor.

As soon as the doctor stepped through the door Ryo spoke, " I won't be coming back, I've got things to do."

He left before the doctor could speak.

Rose watched as Ryo walked away from the Sick Ward and taking long strides over to him asked, " What are you doing out of bed?"

" I was discharged," Ryo spoke without slowing down.

" Hmm," was Rose's reply, " Listen Randy-"

" Ensign Maclean."

Rose blinked, " Um, alright. Ensign Maclean, listen, I know you are upset with me, but rules are rules and they are there to be followed. You and I both know that Lieutenant Laytner broke many of them."

Ryo stopped then turning slowly looked at the Captain in disbelief, " How _dare_ you..."

Rose sighed, " Come to my office and we will talk about it,"

Ryo narrowed his eyes slightly then turning on his heels made his way to the Captain's office.

* * *

" Okay, now that we are alone I want you to speak your mind," Rose was sitting behind his desk, elbow resting on the dark wood top with his fingers interlaced.

Ryo was standing on the other side forcing his arms to stay limp at his sides and not crossed over his chest, " The Lieutenant is a great officer, they need him during a time like this. He can't risk wasting time at court."

Rose shook his head, " He is not an officer, he is a man who held on long enough to get the rank of one."

" You are being unfair."

" He has went against rules and regulations," Rose sighed, " Pursuing a subordinate is forbidden."

Ryo chose to cross his arms then and with a smirk spoke coldly, " Why do I get the feeling that if I had chosen a relationship with _you_ that this wouldn't even be an issue?"

Rose narrowed his eyes, " This is anything, but personal."

" Like hell it isn't!" Ryo walked over to the desk and slamming his palms onto it spoke through gritted teeth, " You are a bastard!"

Rose stood at that remark, " Watch yourself Ensign."

" You said I could speak my mind now that we are alone," Ryo stood his ground, " Ironic how you are allowed to paw all over me, but if Dee does it it is grounds for a Court Marshal! Explain how this isn't personal!"

" You have no right-"

" I have no right!" Ryo's voice was steadily rising, " You are the one acting like a wounded lover. This isn't high school Rose! I don't want you! You are a grown ass man! _Get over it!_"

Rose moved around the desk and was now standing inches from Ryo, " You call me a bastard! Yet you are the one allowing this ape of a man to touch you! Don't you have any respect for yourself?"

" Ape?" Ryo was fuming and the two men were yelling now, " He is a much nobler man than you could ever be!"

Rose laughed and it was full of darkness, " Noble? You are taking a baby killer to your bed!"

Ryo's anger flared at that, " He was following orders! Which is it? You want him to follow orders or do what he wants!"

" I want him to do what is right!" Rose's eyes were clouding over and Ryo noticed that tears were the cause of it, " I want him to own up to his mistake! I want him to suffer! Yet he goes on with life and finds happiness! Never!" Rose's volume dropped dangerously as the tears finally fell, " I will spend the rest of my days destroying him."

Ryo stepped back touched and a bit frightened at the older man's confession. His voice was but a whisper as he spoke, " But, Sir, she is alive, she is okay. That girl, Carol, is alright."

" You knew?" Rose looked at Ryo with dark narrowed eyes. His voice was thick with hatred and pain, " You knew and you still chose to be with him?" Ryo opened his mouth to speak, but Rose continued, " You are wrong. She is not 'alright'. The fallout from the blast hit her ship and it crashed. She was pinned and she watched as her friends died around her. Ensign Maclean, when she was found she was nearly dead. They ended up amputating her legs and if that wasn't enough she lost the sight in her left eye," Rose ran his fingers through his hair, " I still keep in touch with her, even now, all these years later, she still has nightmares, hearing her friends crying out and asking for help in her sleep. Maclean, Lieutenant Laytner will pay for hurting my child. I want him to suffer, just like my little girl."

Ryo took a shuttering breath. Rose was referring to Carol as his child and though Ryo knew she wasn't his biological child, if Rose had adopted her in his mind as being his daughter then his anguish was understandable. Ryo nodded slowly then left the Captain's office quietly.

* * *

Darius waved at Drake and J.J. as they walked in, but continued to speak into his microphone. Drake waited until the man was finished and had put the device on mute before speaking.

" I need a huge favor from you Darius," Drake made sure his voice conveyed the importance of his statement, " I need to take your laptop with me back to 'Glorious'."

Darius frowned, " You gotta give me more than that."

" I need to spend as much time as I can looking for evidence and I can't spend all my time here. I know your laptop is linked to the HQ's computers and files. I can to the searching back on the ship," only after his sentence did Drake bite his lower lip.

" I see," Darius took his time thinking over the request, then, " On the top shelf of the black book case," he pointed behind him, " After you get it leave, I want to talk to J.J. alone."

Drake looked at Darius puzzled then sighed, " Fine," he took the case holding the laptop and walking toward the door shrugged at J.J. before leaving.

Darius waited to hear the click then turning in his swivel chair crossed his arms over his chest, " Drake is like a brother to me, J.J. I care for him a lot."

J.J. didn't answer, just stood with his arms at his sides, worrying his lip.

Darius continued, " Don't hurt him. I may not be able to see, but I can still kick your ass."

J.J. believed him and knew what he was talking about. Somehow Darius had picked up on J.J.'s budding feelings for his friend. J.J. himself hadn't even fully recognized them and he was afraid they were only there because he was trying so hard to get over Dee. He was afraid that his eyes had turned toward his friend because of their closeness.

J.J. sighed, " It isn't like that..."

Darius smiled, " Not yet. Trust me, I know Drake."

J.J. looked surprised, Darius was basing his conclusions on Drake's feelings not his! J.J. asked, " Then why are you threatening me?"

" Because I really can't see you resisting his advances," Darius chuckled, " and that is what good friends do. Threaten their best friend's lovers!"

J.J. shook his head smiling, then with a chuckle of his own said, " I'm leaving Darius..."

" Whatever," the man swung his chair back around, " Good luck you guys!"

J.J. turned quickly and looked at Drake who was sheepishly standing near the closed door. J.J.'s mouth dropped open and Drake shrugged, " I was nosy, sorry. How did you know?"

The question was directed at Darius, who in turn tapped his nose, " Cologne."

J.J. frowned and pushing past Drake left the room.

Drake had to run to keep up, " Don't be mad. Please!"

" I not mad," J.J. stopped and turned looked at his friend, " I'm furious! How dare you eavesdrop! That conversation was supposed to be private!"

" But I knew it involved me so why shouldn't I be involved!"

J.J. scowled, but instead of speaking his mind turned and started to walk again. He was more embarrassed than angry. He didn't want Drake to know he was think about him in that way. Even if Darius thought Drake was thinking that way also, there was no real proof.

Drake grabbed J.J.'s arm and forced him to stop, " Can we talk about this?"

" What?" J.J. spat out annoyed, jerking his arm from Drake's grasp, " About how wrong it is to listen in on others people business?"

" No," Drake looked down briefly then returned his gaze to J.J., " About this," he moved his hands between the two of them, " About us?"

J.J.'s features suddenly softened and the man ran his fingers through his hair with a sigh, " Not now...one thing at a time...let's just concentrate on nailing Rose."

Drake nodded, somewhat disappointed, " Alright then. Listen Jemmy, I'm sorry."

J.J. leaned forward and quickly gave Drake a sweet peck on the lips, " So'k," then turning he made his way toward the exit, but not before looking back at his stunned friend with a gentle smile.

* * *

Drake was still typing frantically, J.J. had fallen asleep long ago, having stretched out on the floor. Drake looked over at the man, he had came to his room in a pair of pajama pants and a tank top. Drake smiled, it was like he was planning to sleep here. Drake walked over to his friend and shook him gently, when J.J. was awake enough to listen he whispered for him to get up and go lay on the bed. J.J. obeyed, swaying as he walked to the large bed and plopping down on it promptly started a soft snore.

Drake smiled again and went back to his desk. He typed someone, yawning, grateful that Darius let him borrow his laptop. It had taken all afternoon to get this deep into the HQ's files and after stopping to eat dinner, it had taken most of the night to get were he was now. Drake yawned again and decided to finish up and go to bed too, he would sleep in the wing back, not wanting to startle J.J. in the morning. Which, Drake looked at the computer's clock and frowned, was about four hours away. Just as he was about to sign off an idea came to him. He steeled himself, it was risky but he was going to try to find the vidphone files, a place where he couldn't cover his tracks, if he found something he would have to put it to disk tonight and pray that someone didn't decide to do an extensive security check. Drake typed and broke through fire walls and decoded crypted text. Once he was in he searched for Rose's calls, having deciphered his computer numeral code a while ago. Suddenly only the calls made by Rose were shown. There were many, but Drake was only interested in the ones made to an outside source through a protected line. The same number was called every time a protected line was used and once Drake got the number written down he inserted a disk and began to copy the call log.

Standing he made his way over to his own vid phone when he heard a loud yawn and watched as J.J. made his way to the bathroom. Yep, J.J. had intended all along to sleep here, Drake thought with a smile. After an abnormally long piss J.J. walked back into the room and leaning over Drake's shoulder asked what he was doing.

" I'm getting ready to call this number. It keeps coming up in Rose's phone log," Drake dialed the number, careful to place his own protection over the link. Then the two men waited.

Soon they could see a room on screen, a large bed and some kind of sculpture. Then a voice, " Dammit Rose! This better be important," the sound of footsteps and the a large hand grabbing the screen and turning it so it was facing him better.

The three men stared at each other stunned. However, it was the man on the other line that spoke first, " You are not Rose."

Drake hit the record button, " No and you are G'nar."

The man narrowed his eyes, " You are recording me I assume?"

Drake was going to lie, but J.J. spoke up, " Yes."

The man nodded, unfazed, " What is it you want to know?"

" Why are you cooperating?"

" Why not?" the man smiled, " Besides, you think I'm not going to tell Rose about his sneaky rats?"

J.J. gulped, but Drake asked a question anyway, " How is starting a war going to help Rose make Admiral?"

" It won't, but it is fun none the less," the G'nar smiled and it made Drake's stomach turn, " We had a deal with the Senator, but I rather have the Gorren ports, so the deal is off," the G'nar rolled his blue eyes, " Not that he knows that, he still thinks we are working for him. The fool, I can't do anything about securing that rank for him now!" he laughed and it was clear he was amused with the hole he had helped dig for Rose.

Drake frowned, " Did he give you the blueprints to 'Glorious'?"

The man shook his finger at the two humans, " Nuh un, I can't give you all the answers!" more amused laughter then he looked back at Drake and J.J., " I tired of your simple minds. Do not call me again."

Drake watched as the call was ended. He took out the mini disk and looking at J.J. spoke, " We need to go. Now!"

" Where to?" J.J. was already walking toward the door.

" Go to your room and get dressed, I will get you in five," Drake then removed the disk from the laptop of Rose's call log, " We are going to see Admiral Jenkins."

J.J. looked over at his friend concerned, " That's jumping chain."

Drake scowled, " I _know_ that! Now go get dressed!"

* * *

AN: Thanks again to everyone who has reveiwed or who hasn't, but are still reading the story anyway! I will see you next chapter! 


	17. Tart

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

**WARNINGS:** Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

**AN: This chapter **is set after Ryo left Rose's office in the last chapter as opposed to being a continuation of the last chapter. This chapter will end in the same place the last chapter 'Admiral' did, with Drake and J.J. getting ready to leave the ship to see Admiral Jenkins. I hope that with this note you will not be confused! Enjoy!

**LEMON-----LEMON**

* * *

Ryo walked from Rose's office in a daze. He would never have thought that the man could feel so much compassion and love for another person. Ryo stopped looking back at the office door, Rose was even keeping in touch with her. Ryo sighed, he couldn't just stand in the hall all day, besides, he needed to get out of his infirmary issued shirt and drawstring pants and into some real clothes.

Ryo walked to his room slowly, he had to admit that Rose made a point, Dee had broken several rules and regulations and in all honesty the Captain does have every right to call him on it. No matter how ironic. Ryo stopped at his door, pushing the necessary buttons and stepped inside. He quickly made his way to this shower and stripping as he went, was underneath the perfectly tempered water in no time.

Ryo moaned contently, being in his own shower and having the freedom to take his time, was wonderful. He closed his eyes as the pure water struck his head then ran down his face in a warm, smooth sheet. Ryo reached for the soap, still with closed eyes, and began to lather. His fingers ran over his scar and he stopped, slowly opening his eyes and looking down at the wound.

Ryo remembered when he reopened it. He was aiding J.J. at the time, he hadn't even felt the tear. He was too preoccupied with watching the destruction of the 'Stetson'. Ryo's heart constricted with the memory, even though he knew Dee was okay now it still didn't remove the fact that he had grieved for him. Ryo stroked the torn skin, feeling the taunt stitching under his fingers, pressing slightly until it hurt. He remembered he would do that whenever the tears threatened to overtake him while he was in the Sick Ward. He would press and press until the physical pain outweighed the emotional. Ryo had even considered not reenlisting once his time was up...he didn't think he could continue with space business, let alone stay on 'Glorious' without Dee. It would be too painful. He had been pushing back his feelings for Dee ever since the man had made his affections known and the only one Ryo would acknowledge was the desire he felt. It was during his grief that all the other feelings finally could be set free. His body and soul much to weak to keep them buried now. Ryo finally admitted that he was fully in love with Dee and when he had voiced that revelation to Dee it had felt wonderful.

Ryo heard the bell to his door sound. He groaned, but turned off the shower and stepped out. Still in the middle of drying off he heard the door slide open.

" What the!" Ryo wrapped the towel quickly around his waist and turned toward the door abruptly, eyes wide.

Dee smirked openly giving Ryo a once over, " Second Command of 'Glorious' remember," he held up a gold key card, " I can get into anyone's room."

Ryo scowled, " If you had just waited I would have gotten the door," then he narrowed his eyes, " after I was dressed."

" Waste of time," Dee plopped down on Ryo's bed with a grin, careful not to harm his cast.

Ryo went to reply then stopped when he realized that the waste of time would be getting dressed. His chocolate eyes widened at the thought, Dee wanted to see him naked. Ryo decided to respond by making a show of cinching the towel tighter. This brought an amused chuckle from Dee before he leapt from the bed and grabbing Ryo's arm threw him onto it. Ryo barely had time to adjust (his senses as well as the gaping towel) before Dee had descended upon him. Dee was smiling wickedly as he straddled the blond his emerald eyes twinkling mischievously.

Ryo waved his hands in front of his face defensively, " Now Dee, I know that look...just chill okay?"

Dee grabbed Ryo's wrist with his good hand and was pleased when Ryo allowed him to trap both. Then Dee pushed Ryo's arms up and pinned them above his head, " You worry too much," Dee's grin widened, " What could I possibly do to you?"

Ryo rolled his eyes, " That is my point exactly," then he smiled sweetly at Dee, " What about the 'Stetson'? Shouldn't you be going back to your ship?"

Dee shrugged, " Whatever," then he sighed, " Honestly, I was on my way back, but then I thought, how much more trouble could I get in if I stayed longer," Dee's eyes changed then, showing all his emotion, " I missed you baby."

Ryo looked away, a blush creeping onto his cheeks, " I missed you too."

" Besides," Dee leaned forward, pressing his body to Ryo's. His voice was a seductive whisper, " I better get my fun in before I go to jail."

" That's not funny," Ryo admonished, " With the pull Rose has he just might be able to have that done to you."

Dee nuzzled Ryo's neck, " I'm not worried," then he was kissing the spot, licking the throbbing vain at his throat.

Ryo moaned softly, " You should be. That man hates you," as he spoke the words his body arched into the warmth of Dee's.

Dee continued his kissing, " There is nothing I can do about that..." he laved at the flesh and he could feel Ryo's body heat through his tongue.

Ryo sighed gently, deciding that to talk more about this would be in vain. Dee was perfectly ready to accept his fate and although Ryo was uneasy about it, it would be Dee who would face it. So Ryo relaxed into Dee's touch, his body finding comfort in the familiar heat. Dee had came to his room in uniform and Ryo blushed at the open thought that rushed into his mind: he needed to get it off. Ryo was shy about going about it, but still his delicate fingers twitched and he moved his wrist. Dee shook his head telling Ryo silently that he had no intention of releasing his hands.

Ryo blushed deeper before whispering, " I want to touch you," then he boldly lowered his voice and let out a seductive demand, " Dee, let me touch you..."

The sultry tone had the desired effect and Dee quickly let go of Ryo's arms, placing his on right side of the blond's head, resting on his elbow, his broken arm now rested gently on Ryo's chest. Dee stopped the gentle kissing and licking he was still engaged in and lifting his head he studied his lover for a second before capturing his lips in a searing kiss. Ryo was grateful for the kiss, his eyes now closed he didn't have to look Dee in the eye as he undressed him. His long fingered hands reached up and rested on Dee's strong back, massaging once before sliding upward in search of the top's zipper. Once there he slowly began to undo the top, pulling until the zipper was fully opened.

Dee broke the kiss and looking down at Ryo with desire and love filled eyes quirked and eyebrow. When Ryo stated that it wasn't fair that he was the only one nude, Dee smiled, then with the quickness of a panther had the top and bottom off and thrown to the floor, maneuvering his cast and sling like it wasn't a hindrance of any kind.

Ryo gasped when Dee settled himself between his legs. The towel, having never been straightened, didn't provide a barrier for the men and so the result was their hot arousals touching. Dee took advantage of their positions and began an agonizingly slow and pleasurable rocking. The light sheen of sweat associated with a rise in body temperature made sure the friction between the two erections was smooth and electrifying.

Ryo was already panting, his hands gripping Dee's shoulders as if to ground himself. Dee quickened the pace using his toned muscles to rock his hips harder. Ryo bit his lip to keep the moans at bay, shutting his eyes to better concentrate on the pure pleasure Dee was bestowing on his body with this simple act. Dee smiled at Ryo's expression, the look was extremely erotic.

Dee leaned forward, slowly losing control of himself, and whispered into Ryo's ear, " I want you...all of you..."

Ryo opened his eyes, his dark almond eyes taking in the man above him. All of Dee's desire and lust could be seen swimming in the depths of those brilliant verdant eyes. Ryo knows that the same could be seen in his own, he wanted Dee just as strongly. However, other emotions could be seen: love and caring, a deep respect and a fierce protectiveness. Ryo knew in his heart that Dee wouldn't just use his body for sexual release, but Ryo felt relief at being able to see that fact as well.

Ryo reached up taking Dee's face gently between his hands and whispered, " If you want me...have me."

Dee hesitated for a moment, making sure Ryo understood what he was agreeing to. At Ryo's nod Dee smiled, then rising on his hands and knees made to prepare the blond. Dee sighed, not anticipating Ryo's acceptance of this so soon (he thought that their relationship would be a few weeks maybe even a month old before they even talked about becoming intimate) he hadn't thought to bring any sort of lubrication. Dee opened his mouth to explain and to ultimately end the night with a little petting and maybe some oral when Ryo closed his eyes and shook his head. Ryo blushed as he pointed to the lone bed side table. Dee raised his eyebrows and reaching over opened the drawer to find four small bottles of Astroglide, one of which was obviously used. Dee took that one then cleared his throat, indicating that he wanted an explanation.

Ryo sighed loudly then opening his eyes looked up at Dee, " It is better than lotion and I have to stock up whenever I get shore leave," the blush on his face overrode the irritation in his voice.

Dee smiled wickedly at that admission, " My Ryo, you're naughty one," then he winked, "Better stock up on more than four next time. I'm insatiable," Ryo's eyes grew wide, but he didn't reply he merely watched as Dee coated his fingers, " This is only the warm up baby. Don't worry, I will have you soon enough."

Ryo closed his eyes as Dee prepared him, moaning as the skilled fingers worked him. Dee applied gentle pressure to Ryo's inner walls and slowly began a steady rhythm. A second finger was added then another and after the addition of that third finger Ryo couldn't handle anymore. He was panting and rocking against the sweet invasion and finally a breathy plea tumbled from his lips, " Please. Now."

Dee smiled and swiftly removed his fingers and threw Ryo's legs over his shoulders. Looking down at the blonde Dee sighed, overwhelmed, " You are beautiful," then closing his eyes he sheaved himself into the hot tightness. Into pure and utter bliss.

* * *

Dee hadn't meant to fall asleep after his time with Ryo, but here he was lazily opening an eye resting his gaze on the slumbering blond next to him. Dee was filled with happiness, he and this wonderful man had just shared a deep physical and emotional bond that could never be severed. Dee yawned then sat up stretching, looking at the clock.. And let out a string of curses. Ryo opened his eyes taking in the sight of a naked Dee jumping from his bed. Ryo turned slightly to get a better look and hissed. His ass stung. Ryo smiled through the slight discomfort, remembering his time spent with Dee.

Dee hadn't lied, he was insatiable. After a brief rest they had slept together again...and again. Ryo's smile widened, he couldn't really blame it all on Dee, after all their last tumble had been instigated by himself.

Dee was looking around for something then finally giving up turned to look at Ryo, "Where the hell is your vidphone!"

" On the desk," Ryo pointed to the small metal desk not more than a foot in front of Dee, " If you are going to use the vidphone may I suggest putting on some clothes first? Pants at least."

Dee scowled, " Whatever!" but he yanked his pants off the floor and put them on anyway.

Sitting at the desk Dee made a call to the 'Stetson', more precisely Commander Reynolds. Dee waited nervously for the call to go through. Dee, not a man to normally care about rules and regulations too much, found that the only person he truly wanted to make proud was Leslie Reynolds. He was the only person who could keep Dee in line, so to speak. Finally the screen came to life and Leslie could be see, even dressed in his pajamas he was impressive.

" Hello, Lieutenant," the older man's voice didn't sound angry so Dee relaxed somewhat, " What has you calling at this hour?"

Dee frowned, " I apologize for not returning to the ship at the designated time. I had no intention of disobeying you and I am ready to accept whatever reprimand or punishment you have put aside for me."

Now it was Leslie's turn to frown, " What?" the word was spat out in an almost childlike manner, then his tone changed and it sounded analytical and proper, " I received a letter today from the Judicial Council stating that you will be returned to your post on 'Glorious', that being your home station, pending an investigation involving Fraternization and Insubordination. The return would be done immediately. I assumed you received the letter when you did not return. I was saddened and confused that you didn't say good bye to us," then his volume dropped and it was menacing, " I didn't know you had left purposely and of your own free will."

Dee chuckled nervously, " It isn't like that, promise."

Leslie smiled, " I know, I am just giving you a hard time. I know you missed everyone there so I expected you would be late. So when I got the letter I actually thought, oh how good for Dee."

Dee laughed, " Yeah, you always had my back."

" I always will," Leslie's smile never faltered, " Now, if that is all, I was sleeping when you called..."

" Yes, yes," Dee touched the screen, " Goodnight."

Leslie nodded then the call was ended. Dee stretched, glad that he hadn't pissed off yet another superior. Dee walked over to Ryo's small fridge and made a face when he couldn't find a bottled water, " Hey, Ryo I'm gonna go snag some waters from the break room. You want anything?"

Ryo yawned, " No thanks. Leave the door open."

" Yeah, sure," Dee went through Ryo's dresser and found a black tee shirt and opening the door left the room.

It didn't take Dee long to grab three waters and two apples and head back to the room. Sitting on the edge of the bed he and Ryo began to eat their late night snack. The door was still open, something Ryo had asked for although Dee didn't really know why. The two men talked, Ryo asking Dee about his time on the Stetson and Dee asking Ryo about Rose. Dee was about to call it a night, curl up in the warm bed beside his Ryo and fall into a restful sleep when he heard the rushing of feet and whispered voices. Ryo heard the sound too and looked toward the door as Dee stood to walk closer. Dee's brow furrowed as he saw J.J. and Drake, in full uniform, jog past Ryo's front door.

" Hey, hey!" Dee called out to the men, " Where are you going at this hour!"

J.J. stopped first grabbing Drake's bicep to gain his attention. Drake turned around annoyed only to have his features change to that of shock. The words tumbled out before he could stop them, " Why the hell aren't you on the 'Stetson'!"

Dee scowled, " Why the hell are you in uniform?"

J.J. shook his head and dragged Drake toward Ryo's room. Once inside Dee shut the door then looked over at the two who were now sheepishly seated on Ryo's bed.

" Okay you two. Speak," Dee had his hand on his hip.

" We have proof!" J.J. blurted out, " We know it was Rose who sold us out!"

" What?" Dee's question was spoken with an irritated and confused air.

" What?" Ryo's question was spoken with in a breathy, relieved tone.

Drake sighed, " A lot of stuff has been going down while you where away and Rose had his hand in a lot..well, all of it," the look on Drake's face told Dee that the 'stuff' wasn't pleasant.

" You found _proof_?" Ryo hadn't been listening, instead fixing his gaze on J.J.

J.J. nodded, " We are on our way to see the Admiral, give it to her face to face," Drake looked over at J.J. and visibly paled. He was going to try and make it out of here without telling Dee and Ryo, but especially Dee, the whole truth. He knew they could get in trouble for jumping the chain of command and though they haven't done it yet he didn't want to be stopped here.

Dee was shaking his head, " That's a no-go. You are not going to see the Admiral."

" But," J.J. almost pouted.

" No!" Dee's voice was commanding and solid and while it startled Drake and J.J., Ryo felt his loins stir. He turned his head slightly to hide the blush, " You are not going. That is an order!"

" Yes Sir," the response was in unison.

Dee sighed and sitting at the desk spoke to the men on a more personal level, " Listen, I am up for Court Marshal in two days. There will be an open trial in which the Admiral will be there. After the trial you can request to speak with her. Only then will not going through the chain be allowed."

J.J. nodded his understanding while Drake pursed his lips and through his annoyance grunted out an okay. Dee smiled warmly then told them to return to their rooms. Drake was up and out before J.J. had even stood from his place on the couch. J.J. said good night then jogged to catch up to his friend.

" Drake, don't be angry!" J.J. took up the pace of his companion, " We will still be able to talk to her!"

" That's not the point!"

J.J. stopped walking and whispered, " It is better this way. This way is right."

Drake turned on his heels and striding over to his friend looked J.J. square in the eye, "You didn't want to do this tonight anyway, did you?"

J.J. frowned slightly, shaking his head, " No."

Drake nodded, " Yeah," then running his hand through his hair, whispered, " Okay, let's go to bed," he grabbed J.J.'s hand before he had the thought to stop himself and turning began to walk to his room. J.J. looked down at their joined hands smiling, waiting was much better, he told himself, this way neither one of them could be punished and that ensured more time together. Which was something he was beginning to like.

* * *

Ryo looked over at Dee who was still seated at the desk. He smiled and said, " You were quite firm with those two..."

" Yeah, well," Dee shrugged then looked up at Ryo, " You think so?"

" Yes," Ryo stood and made his way over to stand in front of Dee, " but it was necessary."

Dee looked up as he began to feel Ryo's fingers in his hair, " I don't think I was that aggressive."

Ryo tilted his head in mock thought, " True, there are times when you are much more aggressive..."

Dee smiled, he could hear the desire rising in Ryo's voice, " Really, what times would that be?"

Ryo looked down then leaning over he whispered against Dee's lips, " Hmm, I can think of a time not too long ago."

Dee closed his eyes with a smirk, " You like it when I take charge don't you."

Ryo chuckled then whispered, " Yes. Yes I do," then the two men where kissing and Ryo knew that he wouldn't be allowed to go back to sleep.

* * *

AN: Okay, so this was a lot longer than normal, but I am nearing the end (one or two more chapters depending if I break it up or not). I hope you guys liked it and I hope you will stick with me! You've made it this far might as well see it to the end, no? Thanks a giggles! 


	18. Beginning

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

WARNINGS: Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

**AN: **Okay, some** SERIOUS SHIT **went down with members of my family that had to be dealt with ASAP. So I am sorry that this chapter was so late, but I just want you to know that it wasn't due to laziness or some such jazz. Anyway, please enjoy and I am so sorry!

* * *

Drake pushed through the reporters with a scowl, grabbing J.J.'s hand in the process so not to lose him. They shut their ears to the frantic questions and ran full speed toward Darius' office. Once there Drake pounded on the door yelling through the dark wood, letting the Australian man that it was him and J.J. and not reporters. Darius opened the door then quickly locked it behind his guest backs.

" Damn! What the hell is going on here?" Drake sat in the chair in the opposite desk as J.J. sat on the floor. Chance came out from her resting place and moving closer to Darius plopped back down again.

Darius frowned, " That's all complements of your Lieutenant. There hasn't been a Court Marshal in years, let alone one about a same sex affair."

" Wow," J.J. spoke the words in awe, " So this is going to be on TV. God, Maclean isn't going to like that..."

Drake sat the laptop on the desk in front of him nodding in response to J.J.'s words then he looked up at Darius and said, " I have everything I need, but there is a problem..."

" What?" the man never stopped his typing and the computer voice speaking the words was starting to grind at Drake's nerves.

" I pulled phone records."

Darius' fingers stilled then and he looked in Drake's direction, " W-what...oh man..."

" Yeah," Drake worried his bottom lip, " so you think...by tomorrow?"

" Dammit Drake," Darius' dark brows creased together and J.J. looked up and over his shoulder at the outburst, " I said I would help! I didn't say I would bury myself!"

" Listen, listen!" Drake reached out and grabbed his friend's hands, " Listen! The stuff we have is huge, Darius. Huge. They will be so preoccupied with the findings that they wouldn't care if a routine security check was done. Plus, in a time of war more security checks are done anyway."

" That's not the problem," Darius sighed, irritated, " I can get in the system and import a recent check and I can cover my tracks. Only thing is I can't do it in one day, hell, less than one day."

" You can. I know you can," Drake's tone became darkly serious, " You have to."

Darius scowled and jerked his hands away, " I don't have to do shit!"

J.J. was up then stepping to the side of Darius and placing his hand on his shoulder. He spoke softly and honestly, " You told me that Drake was like a brother to you...that you cared for him. Did you lie to me? Because if you didn't you sure don't hold family in that high of a regard. You would let Drake fall, let him take all the blame?" J.J. dropped his hand, " Darius, I understand your dilemma. I really do. But if you can't do this, then let it because you gave it your all and failed then that you just didn't try at all. You would do that for a brother wouldn't you?"

Darius was pursing his lips. He knew that J.J. was right, but that still didn't mean he wasn't any less annoyed. The smaller man made a good point, but to try to make him feel guilty about wanting to watch out for his own back left a bad taste in his mouth. Darius clenched his jaw, Drake was one of the closest friends he had and it would be wrong to leave the man hanging.

Darius ran his hand over his face and sighing loudly spoke, " I can't do anything with you two hovering over me."

" Ah thanks Darius!" Drake leapt up from the chair.

" Whatever!" the man raised his hand and waved the others away, " Get out!"

* * *

Ryo stared at Dee's reflection from his place on the bed. Dee looked remarkable in his dress uniform, it was something about the sleek lines and that majestic cape. Ryo smiled gently when he saw Dee's emerald eyes scan his way.

" You're smiling, but your eyes look sad," Dee spoke with a sigh. Then he turned, fully facing Ryo, " Everything will be alright."

" You don't know that for sure," Ryo stood and walking over to his lover frowned, " Rose has pull."

" None of which he can use with reporters all around," Dee smirked then placed a chase kiss to Ryo's forehead, " Come on, we gotta go. Trial starts in an hour."

The two men left the room and made their way to the entrance of the ship. Bikky ran up beside them and panting asked, " Can I come too?"

Dee looked down at the teen and smiling nodded his head. Bikky smiled then the three of them rounded a corner and were met by the rest of the Bridge crew as well as a few other crew members that were friends with Dee. They stepped aside and let the men walk between them and ultimately Dee and Ryo were in the front with their friends and supporters to the side of them. They stepped off 'Glorious' and onto the dock, out into the bright sunny day.

The crew members effectively held the media at bay while still keeping a steady pace toward Headquarters. The reporters were desperately trying to get statements and take pictures of the two men. Ryo was careful not to look around, he was already nervous in front of all these people and cameras and he knew if he looked at them he would want to fall back and blend within the rest of the crew of 'Glorious'. Ryo didn't want to leave Dee's side, however, he wanted to show his lover that he supported him and was there for him. He wouldn't hide from the media, he wasn't ashamed to be with Dee.

A reporter, a tall woman with blond glossy hair, yelled out over the crowd. Her voice was crisp and strong, therefore her question was clearly heard over the ruckus, " Are the allegations true! Are you sleeping with a man!"

Dee looked in her direction and smiled, " Are you!"

The woman scowled at being ignored and gave up on asking any more questions.

The crew burst through the front doors of the Headquarters building and as the small, but formidable group rounded a corner Commander Reynolds walked up beside Dee then whispered, " Commander Spacey asked that I be here on her behalf. She is watching the trail from her hospital bed and she wishes you luck."

Dee nodded then sighing deeply entered the Judicial Hall. The few media that were allowed inside went instantly quiet at the entrance and watched as the crew of 'Glorious' took their seat and as the man on trail took his place behind a marble podium. This was a perfect case for the media a welcome change of pace in news days full of nothing but the G'nar war. The fact that Dee was exceptionally handsome helped also and the added taboo of him being a Lieutenant dallying with a lower ranking member was pure Hollywood. The reporters were practically foaming at the mouth with anticipation and listened to the Reading of the Case intently to make sure they hadn't missed any details.

Dee looked to his right, locking eyes with Rose seated at a marble table as his transgressions were read. Rose merely smirked relishing this moment. He had waited his whole life for an opportunity to finally hurt this man deeply and though he was pained that the ripple from the outcome of this case would hurt Ryo as well he still wasn't about to back down from this.

Finally the Reading of the Case was over and the reporters seemed to shift forward in their seats as three members of the United Earth Federation entered the room and sat down in their massive leather chairs behind a raised platform much like the ones used the Senate. Admiral Jenkins was in the middle along with Vice Admiral Smith on her right and Vice Admiral Greene on her left. Their presence was there for guidance and cumulation of facts as the Admiral deliberated for it was her decision alone what the punishment for the crime would be.

Admiral Jenkins spoke and despite her haggard appearance (the woman did not wear makeup nor did she care greatly about her white hair and as a result it was tangled and thinning) her tone left no doubt of her authority, " The case numbered Lay1455 will commence at this time of eleven hundred thirteen hours. Lieutenant Dee Laytner base ship the cargo vessel 'Glorious' TDY currently the war ship 'Stetson'. Lieutenant are you aware that the charges of Fraternization and Insubordination are up for question against you?"

" Yes Admiral," Dee's reply was calmly administered.

" Are you knowledgeable of what these terms mean?"

" Yes Admiral."

" Are you knowledgeable of what punishments could be handed down?"

" Yes Admiral."

" And do you understand that your guilt or innocence has not yet been determined and will not be until the end of all evidence presented?"

" Yes Admiral."

" Very good," she gave a curt nod, " Then I will proceed. Investigation of these charges was brought forth by Captain Berkely Rose. Captain Rose do you have anything to say before the presentation of evidence?"

J.J. scowled a bit and leaning over toward Ryo whispered hotly, " What 'evidence'?"

Ryo merely shrugged watching the Captain rise from his seat. Ryo shook his head, Rose was wearing the new dress uniform and it made Ryo wonder how long the uniforms had been available to the cargo crew and just not given to them.

Rose adjusted the top of his uniform then began to speak, " We all know that Lieutenant Laytner has a penchant for bending the rules, but it has never affected his duties nor has it raised serious questions about his integrity given his exceptional record."

Rose's discomfort about just giving Dee a compliment was clearly seen by Ryo though he doubted anyone else noticed.

Rose continued, " I feel that Lieutenant Laytner's...how should I say this...extracurricular activities, will someday put his crew, including his lover, in danger," Rose sat indicating he was through with his words.

Admiral Jenkins spoke, " Lieutenant Laytner, is there anything you wish to say?"

Dee shook his head, " No Admiral."

" Very well, I will now be hearing all evidence regarding this investigation. Captain Ro–"

Drake stood quickly and forced his nervousness to get under control. Everyone in the room looked over and the reporters trained their cameras and recorders on the man.

" I have a few things that need to be brought forward Admiral."

Dee turned around and looked at Ryo wide eyed, " What is he doing!" he shot out in a strained whisper. Ryo shrugged and furrowed his brow mouthing 'I don't know'. Then Dee turned to J.J. and hissed, " What the_ hell_ is he doing?"

J.J. looked frantic, " I don't know!" his whisper squeaked a bit and it was evident by his wide honest eyes that he really didn't have a clue.

Admiral Jenkins pursed her lips at the interruption and a long pause settled over the room. Drake was forcing himself to remain calm, he didn't tell J.J. of this new more reckless plan just in case it backfired. The way the tension in the room was now, he figured that was the direction it was going to go. He held his ground and continued to look into the Admiral's eyes. He watched as the woman sighed deeply before she spoke.

" State your rank, name, and ship."

" Ensign Drake Parker of the cargo vessel 'Glorious'."

The Admiral clenched her jaw and was about to speak when Rose jumped up and yelled, " This is nonsense! You can not let this man speak!"

Admiral Jenkins turned her head and glared, " Captain you can not tell me how to run my court room," she shook her head in disbelief. All of this was unorthodox and she wasn't going to let the young man speak, however, she wasn't too fond of Berkely Rose so she decided to listen to the Ensign after Rose's outburst. She turned her gaze to Dee, " Lieutenant Laytner, please have a seat, Ensign Parker, please," she held out her hand indicating the podium. Drake nodded then made his way quickly to stand behind the cold marble.

Drake took a deep breath then began, " As you stated earlier the guilt or innocence of Lieutenant Laytner has not been determined yet. Therefore I think the integrity of the one raising the charges should be in question as well," Drake paused a bit as the reporters and his fellow crew members let out a collective gasp, " I think that if Captain Rose's past actions are suspicious then the credibility of this case should be suspicious as well."

Now the room erupted into whispers and chatter as reporters hurriedly tried to transcript the young man's words. J.J. was tugging fiercely at Dee's collar whispering harshly 'Stop him! Stop him!'. Ryo had grown pale at Drake's words and he slowly glanced at the Captain. Berkely was glaring at Parker, his anger clearly evident, written all over his face and louder than if he was standing on the table top screaming his ire.

Admiral Jenkins lifted her hand and waited until the signal was recognized and the room stilled. She looked hard at Parker and stated, " Captain Rose has an impeccable record as an officer of the Federation and he is a respected Senator. I will advise you only once to be careful where you tread."

If Parker had any trace of nervousness it all dissipated after that statement. Hearing Rose being referred to as though they should be lucky he was their team made Drake sick to his stomach. This man had given away valuable information to the enemy and he had put the entire crew of 'Glorious' in danger. Drake steeled his resolve and in a resounding voice bellowed, " I know where I tread and I will have no mercy!"

* * *

AN: Again not my fault this is so late! And I think I lied the last chapter, I may have two or three more chapters up my sleeve. Anyway, I hope I didn't lose you all I know this chapter didn't tell you much of anything you didn't already know, but this is just a warm up to the fall out. If that made since...Haha! Thanks for sticking with me! 


	19. Judgement

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

WARNINGS: Formal Diana. Calmer J.J. With sprinklings of Lime here and there. The chapter(s) with Lemon will be labeled. This warning applies to the entire story not just this chapter!

AN: Long chapter. Last chapter. Thanks for all that read and enjoyed. A deep heartfelt thanks for all who reviewed. There will be an Epilogue so look out for that. This chapter is for **coldsunshin** and **Coleridge Fan**! Thanks, you guys kept me going! Hope this story doesn't get deleted, if it will happen it will be because of this chapter. None the less I had fun with it! Enjoy the last chapter of 'Glorious'!

* * *

Days from now the statement would be seen as the headline on the few still printed newspapers, various news blogs would cite it and reporters world wide would use it as their opening remarks. However, today the bold statement of "I know where I tread and I will show no mercy", made the entire room quiet. The room was so silent that when J.J. let out a tortured whine just about everyone turned their heads in his direction. Admiral Jenkins cleared her throat gaining back attention and then she stared at Drake.

Her voice was barely above a whisper, " Continue."

Once the Admiral's acceptance had been made clear the whispers immediately returned. Reporters checked recorders and leaned forward in their seat and some stood, as if that act would allow them to hear more. The Admiral ignored the dull buzz knowing that once the young Ensign began talking that silence would come over the room again.

Drake took a long hard swallow then began, " I am sure that the Federation is already aware of the device that was found on 'Glorious' that by remote caused fires and about the fact that 'Glorious' blueprints and docking and departure schedule was given to an outside source. A source that is highly believed to be the G'nar empire. Though-"

The Admiral clenched her jaw moments before her interruption, " I said you will get only one warning, but I am telling you now that if you shut your mouth now you will not come up against any disciplinary actions," the elder woman lowered her tone and it was clear she wasn't pleased with where this was going, " You are implying that a very respected member of the Federation family is involved with treason and-"

" I'm not implying anything," Drake boldly cut off the Admiral, " I have proof!"

Now all the reporters were standing and pictures were being taken, some were using the commotion to speak with their counterparts outside and bring them up to date. The Admiral was trying in vain to quiet the room and after a few moments she sighed in defeat. Vice Admiral Smith, a short, stout man, bellowed to the crowd to 'Shut the hell up' and after a threat to throw all the reporters out the noise finally died down.

Commander Reynolds leaned over and whispered to Dee, " I've always liked that man. He knows how to command."

Dee snorted, " He's just loud. The badger wouldn't know how to lead an army of ants."

The room looked over at Admiral Jenkins as she stood, " Very well Ensign Parker. Let us see this evidence."

Drake nodded then reaching into one of his neon orange leg pockets he pulled out some folded papers. Dee looked over at J.J. and noticed the wide eyes and the way the young man worried his bottom lip. Dee narrowed his eyes, it was clear to him now that J.J. knew what was printed on those papers and that this was the reason he and Drake were on their way to the Admiral's room not too many nights ago. Dee looked back at Drake in time to see the man pull out a small disk from his pocket as well. Drake held both of these items up.

" These are Captain Rose's phone records and two numbers consistently kept coming up. One belonged to a young woman by the name of Carol and the other...well, I took the liberty of calling that number myself and this is the recording of that conversation," at that Drake held up the disk.

" No! NO!" Berkely was up then, slamming his fist on the marble table, " a person can NOT just go through phone records! That is a VIOLATION of my civil rights!"

The Admiral was nodding waving her hand in a silent gesture for Rose to sit down. Then she interlaced her fingers and glared, " He is absolutely right. Explain yourself Ensign. I will not listen to any evidence that has been illegally obtained."

Drake nodded licking his lips nervously. This moment would determine his future from here on. He had walked too far out onto the ice to go back, now he would see if it was thin or not.

" My close friend and former colleague Darius Williams was performing a security check," as Drake spoke the Admiral was punching buttons on a hand held notepad. By the time Drake was done the room's projector was lowered and the man in question was looking quite anxious.

" Mr. Williams," Admiral made herself known, " Look up phone log security checks for the past month."

" Yes Admiral," Darius bent his head and began typing.

" Oh, by the way Mr. Williams, please put up a double screen so we can all see what you are doing."

Darius looked up briefly with a frown, but the screen split and now everyone in the Judicial Hall was privy to the man's computer screen. He typed until he had found the logs then he began to scan, the monotone computer voice reading off all the security checks ran in the last month. The count down was excruciating, Drake prayed that Darius was smart enough to put the check some where in last week, anything longer away than that would be awful for Drake. It would look like he was sitting on evidence and that in it's self was treason. One more date was read and then the computer voice stopped.

The Admiral's eyes went wide, her anger was so powerful that some of the reporters gasped, " Two weeks ago? You had that recording for two weeks!"

Drake opened his mouth to speak, but had to stop to take a deep breath to calm his nerves. He was in for it now, but hopefully the Admiral's curiosity was so great that she would still listen to the disk. He tried again to speak, but was halted by the computer voice reading more dates. Everyone frowned or whispered what had happened and Darius chuckled shyly, " Sorry Ma'am. Computer froze momentarily."

She nodded then the room grew silent again as the dates were recited, then finally a date was spoken that a security check was last taken four days ago. Drake was so relieved that he almost fainted and though he didn't fall he did sway a bit.

" Thank you Mr. Williams," Admiral Jenkins nodded and broke the connection. She didn't bother asking why the man gave the information over to Ensign Parker, she knew already that Rose had his slimy hands everywhere so the police force couldn't have been an exception.

" May I?" Drake held up the disk.

" Please."

Drake slid the disk into a unit on the top of the podium and after pushing play...waited. The projection screen glowed and when the body of the G'nar came into view, the room collectively held their breaths. Rose stood slowly, his mouth open in silent horror. He was trembling in his embarrassment and rage and as soon as the recording ended he leapt.

Drake noticed Berkely's form jumping across the table top, but was too stunned to do anything. He watched as Rose's fist came down and let out a yell as it connected with his face. Drake stumbled back as people all around him gasped and cried out. He sat up quickly using the back of his right hand to wipe the blood that had dripped from his nose. Drake glared at Rose and standing slowly he whispered.

" You brought this on yourself."

" You bastard!" Rose's words were barely above a whisper, but the tone made Drake tense in anticipation of another hit.

" Name calling are we? My turn," Drake smirked, before his voice took on a darkness, "Traitor."

Rose shook his head, " I have no idea how you doctored that tape, but-"

Drake bristled then, " Don't!" he pointed at the man, " Don't you dare lie! You knew exactly what you were doing! Just like now!" his volume was steadily increasing now and the reporters were all standing talking freely into their headsets, " Like now! We wouldn't even be here if Maclean had picked you over the Lieutenant!"

Rose was like quick sliver and within seconds he had Drake on his back with his hands wrapped around the young Ensign's neck. They had landed on the benches between Ryo and J.J., however, it was Dee who was up first pulling at Berkely's arms and yelling for him to let go. Commander Reynolds was next trying to pry the powerful fingers from around Drake's neck directly. The security guards were calling for Rose to stop, the Admirals and even some of the reporters were pleading for him to release Parker. No one was getting through to him, his eyes were focused on the man beneath him, he had nothing to lose now. The punishment for treason was death, so no matter if he destroyed the man that had exposed his deceit. Drake was losing consciousness and no one could get through to the Captain...until.

" Berekly," Ryo spoke the man's name calmly and even through the ruckus the sound was heard. Ryo watched as the man's vison cleared and let out a sigh of relief when Rose jerked his hands away. Rose fell to his knees and looked up wide eyed at Ryo.

Ryo watched through sad brown eyes and Rose's arms were roughly pulled behind his back. Their gazes locked as handcuffs were clamped down and Ryo felt a sudden urge to hold the man.

Rose stared into Ryo's eyes and he whispered, " What happened to my life?"

Ryo was at his knees then, a hand on either side of Rose's face and tears now freely flowing, " I don't know, but...my_ God _why?"

All Rose could do was shake his head. Ryo watched as the guards pulled the Captain to his feet and walked him back to his seat. Ryo fell forward catching himself with his palms to the cold floor. The tears had stopped, but the ache in his chest did not. Ever since Rose had explained his reasoning for wanting to get back at Dee Ryo hadn't been able to hate him anymore. Though Ryo loathed that Rose had let his revenge tunnel his vison and also the resulting actions because of that, he couldn't hold it entirely against him. He couldn't fully explain it, but Ryo felt for Rose and the thought that his life was utterly ruined now sent sympathetic chills through him.

Ryo pushed himself back up to his feet then took his place next to J.J. ignoring the questioning looks from Dee and Bikky. J.J. was tending to Drake, who, though breathing brokenly would ultimately be fine.

After what seemed like and eternity Admiral Jenkins finally spoke, " I thank you Ensign Parker for your diligence in obtaining this information and a full investigation into the matter will be launched. However, we are here on behalf of the charges against Lieutenant Laytner, " the Admiral gave a deep sigh before continuing, " Though this evidence does put Captain Rose's reasoning for requesting this trial against the Lieutenant questionable it was through_ your_ statement Ensign that this trail and it's investigation seems warranted."

" Shit!" Parker whispered the word and he kicked himself for speaking of Rose's jealously of losing Ryo to Dee out loud.

The Admiral pursed her lips, " Unless you want Maclean as well?"

" No, no," Drake shook his head and mouth 'I'm sorry' to Ryo, who just shrugged.

" Lieutenant please resume your position at the podium and I trust there will be no further outburst from any party in this room," at that last statement Admiral Jenkins scanned the room and her gaze made everyone hush, " Very good, now Lieutenant, is there anything you wish to say?"

" Yes Admiral," Dee was tired of all this now, it occurred to him during Drake's stint at the podium that even if this trail was dismissed due to Rose's misconduct that he and Ryo's relationship could still be called up for violation later. There was no double jeopardy where this was concerned so he rather finish it here and now.

" Proceed Lieutenant."

Dee took a deep breath, " It is true that I have been engaging in a sexual relationship with one of the lower ranking officers," Dee waited until the reporters stopped gasping, then he smiled wide and said, " It was damn good too!"

Ryo dropped his head into his palm with a groan as the Admiral shook her head. Bikky was stifling a laugh while Rose shifted in his seat.

Admiral Jenkins spoke, " Very well. Do you hereby acknowledge that you are confessing to the charges against you of your own free will?"

Dee nodded after stating a firm 'yes' and at that moment he was no longer some slime ball on trail. After Rose's violent attack and the dashing smile just given by Dee, the reporters had all come to see Laytner as the victim. A man in love that, by the rules of the Federation, was forced to give up the one he needed in his life. It was all so Romeo and Juliet that some of the female reporters were crying. Dee's smile was seen as a brave front, trying to hold back his inner turmoil. Had they all known the man better they would have known he was merely sticking it to Rose.

" In light of this new development I will be handing down a meager sentence. I strongly believe that Captain Rose has done this to spite you and that this perhaps wouldn't even be an issue had your advances been swept aside," the Admiral pulled out an electric notebook and began to draw up the plans for Dee's punishment, " I will order that you attend conduct classes and that you will have to lecture at a class on the subject of sexual harassment," suddenly she looked up at Dee and in a stern voice said, " Lieutenant you are also to break all ties you have with this subordinate and you will not-" she cut off her words once she noticed Commander Reynolds stand, " Yes Commander?"

Dee turned and looked at Leslie puzzled then his features turned to anger as Leslie began to speak.

" With all due respect Admiral I believe that your punishment, though understandable, is too weak," Leslie walked and stood beside Dee, " I have worked with this man on the 'Stetson' and I know his work ethic is impeccable. However, this trail is being broadcast all over the world as well as moon colonies and on Federation ships. I think it would be a detriment to the moral and structure of the Federation crews if the Lieutenant got off with merely a slap to the wrist. He needs to be punished to the fullest extent."

Admiral Jenkins leaned back in her seat then with a smile asked, " Well, what would you suggest Commander Reynolds?"

Leslie looked confident and regal at his place by Dee's side and most of the female reporters swooned. Leslie smirked some as he spoke, " I suggest forfeiture of pay for two months, reduction of rank to the lowest level and to be removed from my ship and returned to 'Glorious' immediately."

Dee looked at Leslie dumbstruck, his suggested sentence was harsh- too harsh for the crime. Dee felt numb, he had always looked up to Leslie and he had always admired the man. He thought of him as a friend, but now it seemed as though the man didn't feel the same about him. Dee felt betrayed and hurt and very _very_ angry. As he looked at Leslie he noticed that the man wouldn't look his way. It was through a haze of disbelief that Dee heard the Admiral accept Leslie's terms and adjourned the trial. Dee turned on heavy heels and rushed from the court room.

Dee was out of the Headquarters building without looking behind him and was on 'Glorious' before any of the reporters had a chance to speak with him.

* * *

Commander Reynolds had been on 'Glorious' only one other time so he asked the young teen Bikky to show him to Dee Laytner's room. He thanked the boy and waved as he watched him leave his side. Then he pressed the com on the outside.

" What?"

Leslie sighed at Dee's rough tone, " May I come in Lieutenant?"

There was a pause for a full five minutes before the door slid open. Dee glared at Leslie then stepped aside to welcome him in. The Commander entered gracefully finding his way over to one of the two black leather armchairs in the room. He waved Dee over and motioned for him to sit in the other one. Dee obeyed with a scowl.

" You are angry with me," It wasn't a question and Leslie spoke it with a smile, " Surly as an officer you understand my reason for such action?"

Dee's emeralds became darker, " You said you would always have my back," it was a controlled whisper, one used to hold his anger at bay.

" Yes I did," Leslie smiled again, " and I meant it."

" And he did."

The two men looked over to see Ryo leaning against the door frame, " If you don't want people to over hear," Ryo stepped into the room with a smile, " then close the door," it slid shut behind him.

" You're not upset Ryo?" Dee let his hurt show. How could he be so wrong about the two people he cared about most?

Ryo shook his head, " Don't you realize what he's done for you?" the blond let out a chuckle.

Leslie sighed, " Dee, had you accepted the original sentence you would have to end your relationship with Ensign Maclean."

" However harsh you think Commander Reynolds punishment was it actually helped you a lot," Ryo noticed that Dee was still confused and he smiled, if the man would stop being so angry he would have gotten it by now. None the less he helped him out anyway, " You lost your rank Dee. You are an Ensign now."

" No shit!" Dee was about to continue until he felt a firm hand on his knee. Leslie was smiling his gray eyes twinkling.

The Commander spoke, " What is more important to you, being with Ensign Maclean or being a Lieutenant?"

Ryo's smile widened, " You are an Ensign now."

Leslie stood, " Your relationship with Maclean can not be contested now. You are both now of the same rank. Being together is completely acceptable," he made his way to the door and opening it looked back at a stunned and slightly embarrassed Dee. He laughed, " I can't believe you even doubted me!" then he was gone and the door was shut.

Ryo laughed fully now all the worry and fear of the trail lifted. He hadn't realized just how stressed he had been about it. Dee stood and walked over to Ryo wrapping his arm around his waist.

" You must think I am so stupid," Dee rested his forehead on Ryo's

" No," Ryo's laugher had subsided, but a joyous smile remained, " I think you are wonderful."

"Just wonderful?" Dee raised an eyebrow.

Ryo looked up in mock thought, " Yeah, that's about it."

" Hmmm, really?" Dee gave Ryo a smirk and whispered, " because I can think of many things to call you."

Ryo closed his eyes, he recognized that whisper and his body was warming in reaction to it. Ryo sighed, " Like what?"

Dee nuzzled the blond's warm neck, " Wonderful works for you too, but also, kind and generous," he started to kiss the flesh, stopping to feel the vain pulse on his lips, " gentle is a good one, that and," he turned his head and touched his lips to Ryo's, " beautiful."

They kissed then and Ryo noticed it was more passionate than their last and it occurred to him that Dee must have been stressed as well. He closed his eyes completely and tasted the lips warming his own. Ryo ran his tongue along Dee's bottom lip and was thrilled when he felt the man shudder under the sensation. Soon they were exploring each other, laving and smoothing the familiar contours of one another's moist mouths.

Ryo was vaguely aware of being moved through the room and it wasn't until the back of his knees hit the side of the bed that the kiss was broken. Dee didn't move away though, he kept their bodies pressed together as he lowered them onto the bed, he lips were still touching Ryo's so when he spoke his breath washed over Ryo causing the man to moan, " You are hot and passionate," Ryo was finally on the bed and Dee's weight was welcome. Dee smirked and began kissing Ryo's neck once more all the while whispering pleasing adjectives, " Smooth, alluring," Dee shifted and heard Ryo gasp against his hair, " and...hard."

Ryo breathing quickened, it always amazed him how Dee's kisses could warm his body faster than any fingers could. Dee's lips were on his collar bone now and once he made it to the hollow he swirled his tongue around before making his way back up the underside of Ryo's neck, marking his path with a hot tongue. Ryo was panting now and when Dee's lips found his again he moaned. Dee kissed him deeply and was pleased when he noticed that Ryo trembled every time their tongues met.

Dee broke the kiss and suddenly he was standing and pulling Ryo up with him switched places. He sat on the edge of the bed and holding Ryo out at arms length whispered, " Undress for me."

Ryo stood at the foot of the bed for a moment taking in Dee's words. He was, at heart, a shy man and the thought of undressing beneath a piercing verdant gaze made him slightly nervous. Yet at the same time the thought that Dee would gain enjoyment by watching sent a pleasurable chill through him. Ryo took a deep breath and with a promise to himself not to look into Dee's eyes, he proceeded to strip.

Dee smiled devilishly as he watched the blond above him remove his clothing. Dee was silent as Ryo's uniform dropped to the floor. Ryo removed his feet and kicked the garment behind him. He finally looked up at Dee and saw that the man had raised brows.

Dee pointed to the gray boxer briefs, " You're not done."

Ryo's lips parted slightly at the thought of being the only one in the room nude, but he hooked his thumbs under the waist band and swiftly pulled them down, kicking them behind himself as well. Ryo stood exposed and vulnerable and despite of that, or maybe because of it, completely aroused.

Dee's eyes glazed over with intense desire as he took in the sight before him. It still amazed him that Ryo was so wonderfully attractive. His emerald eyes scanned the broad shoulders and the muscular arms, the flat stomach and powerful thighs. Down farther to the well formed calves then finally back up to the object of his desire. Dee stared hungrily at Ryo's erect member and leaning forward took a hold of it in his right hand. He heard Ryo hiss as his fingers slowly stroked the flesh, he purposely ignored the tip, concentrating on the length for now. Dee's fingers moved leisurely and didn't falter as he brought his left hand up and cupped the heavy sac. Dee smirked as he felt the erection pulse in reaction to the hand between his legs and it was that action that lead Dee to lean forward and taste his Ryo.

Ryo gasped and his eyes slid closed as he was pulled into that warm mouth. He let out a moan as the hand cradled him squeezed and he began to unconsciously rock his hips into the touch. Dee worked his tongue and taking Ryo fully he even began to work his throat, swallowing so the muscles massaged the head. Dee continued playing with the blond until he felt the balls tighten in his hand. He quickly pulled away and looking up into doe brown eyes began to seductively suck and lick his left middle finger.

Ryo watched with a heady feel as Dee sucked his finger, his breathing quickening at the sight and he had to close his eyes to control his passion. It was during that moment Ryo felt Dee's index finger slide along the cleft of his buttocks before he was gently spread and the middle finger touch his entrance. Ryo sucked in a breath as he was simultaneously taken into a hot mouth and filled with a skillful digit. Ryo was biting his bottom lip now as the finger moved within him and his hips forced his arousal to pump between Dee's experienced lips.

" Dee...Dee...please," Ryo's voice was breathy and he reached out and tangled his lean fingers in the dark hair, " Please, please..."

Ryo's panting tone was erotic and Dee had to force himself to take his time and not ravish the man right at that moment. However, the pleases continued and it seemed to Dee that Ryo was really asking for something. Dee pulled away, but kept his lips on the tip as he whispered, "Please what baby?"

" Please," Ryo let out a moan, " please make me cum."

Dee smiled then forced in another finger and after licking the tip he swallowed Ryo whole again. It didn't take long, with the inclusion of the second finger and the moist heat of his mouth Ryo reached his peak within seconds. Ryo gripped Dee's hair in an almost violent manner as his climax rocked him to the core. He was brought up to his tip toes and Dee held his hips as he shook with the force of his pleasure and after the waves subsided his knees buckled. Dee stood quickly and wrapping his arm around his waist held Ryo up, locking eyes with him and holding the gaze until Ryo was placed back onto the bed. Ryo threw and arm over his eyes and took deep breaths as Dee undressed himself.

Soon Dee had settled down next to Ryo and kissed the man on the shoulder. Ryo removed his arm and looking over at his lover took his face in his hands and kissed him sweetly. Ryo broke the kiss and leaning back to better look at Dee's face he whispered, " Make love to me."

Dee nodded, " Yes."

Ryo rolled and straddled Dee smiling then lowering his body he made his way downward. Dee groaned as he felt Ryo's breath flowing over the head of his erection and though he knew what Ryo was going to do his body still jerked when Ryo took him into his mouth. Dee closed his eyes and relished in the thought that Ryo had done that willingly. Ryo wasn't there long, after a few long wet sucks he was crawling back up to sit on Dee's stomach.

Ryo's eyes were twinkling as he asked, " Ready love?"

Dee nodded, loving the nickname and Ryo's eagerness. Ryo lifted himself and slowly the two worked at getting Dee positioned then finally within Ryo's tightness. Dee knew he wouldn't last long, Ryo had a way of spiking his libido to the highest levels. Ryo set the pace and soon his climax was rebuilding, his shaft erect and throbbing once again. Dee, hating that his right arm was still in a cast, had to decide on touching Ryo's body or stroking him to completion. Once he felt his desire rising and knowing he didn't have much time he opted to help Ryo cum along with him. Dee's left hand reached out and wrapping around the hard heat he stroked and watched as Ryo's pants became stronger a sure sign he was getting close. Ryo closed his eyes and fell over the edge for the second time that night and the sight of the blond losing control and the feel of his hot seed hitting his chest forced Dee over as well.

The two of them climaxed together and even in the haze of his orgasm Dee realized that they would be doing other things together from this day forward. Dee hadn't answered Leslie's question about what was more important to him, rank or Ryo, he hadn't needed too, he was sure his love for this man was as clear to everyone as the morning dew. As the two men came down from their bliss and lay breathing heavy and sated Dee realized that he had finally found his purpose in life. It wasn't to win wars or gain rank and stature. It was to please the blond beside him and that was more important than any mission the Federation would ever give him.

Ryo looked into Dee's eyes and whispered, " What are you thinking about?"

Dee smiled weakly, " Just how much I love you."

Ryo laughed softly, " I love you too."

* * *

Remember there is still and Epilogue on the way! 


	20. Epilogue

DISCLAIMER: I am not the owner of nor wish to appear to be the owner of FAKE and all related merchandise thereof.

EPILOGUE

_**10 minutes after trial**_

" Damn man! You own me your balls for that one, mate!" Darius was sitting on his desk with a frown on his face.

Drake just stared at him mouth agape, " Was it really that close!"

Darius snorted, " I got finished _exactly_ ten minutes before the Admiral called me up. I thought I was gonna shit my pants man! God, you better love me for life!"

Drake laughed, " Yeah, yeah, cut the theatrics! I hear ya, I own you one for sure!"

_**2 days after trial**_

" He confessed to everything?" Ryo's tone showed his surprise as his kind eyes looked at Dee.

" Yep," Dee was sitting on the floor of Ryo's room, " said he was tired of it all. Although he never specified what 'it' was."

" Everything?" Ryo looked at his lap from his place in the arm chair, " Even...even the fire machine?"

Dee nodded and Ryo saw a hint of smugness, " That fire thingy, the blueprints, who he spoke with and why."

" You know..." Ryo looked up at his lover with sad eyes, " He'll get death for all of this..."

Dee shrugged, " Serves him right. Rose could have gotten a lot of people killed with his actions," he made a face of disgust, " I could care less about that man."

_**6 days after trial**_

_/Fallout from the recent confession by former Senator Berkely Rose has rippled farther than anyone could have imagined. The Gorren Nation in response to the recent elevation in war violence between the G'nar Empire and the United Earth Federation have revoked the use of their ports. The Gorren Nation's Supreme Chancellor has made an official statement that they will not export or import to the United Earth Federation nor the G'nar Empire due to their stance on pacifism. He went on to state that he is saddened that it had to come to such drastic measures./ _

Most of the crew of the 'Stetson' looked at the news broadcast in disbelief. Only Commander Reynolds and his Second Sheila Mactagert looked as though they had been waiting for that very outcome.

Four hours later the order came down that the war was over because the G'nar stated they had "nothing worth fighting for".

_**10 days after trial**_

Berekly Rose looked like a wounded man. Standing before that Judicial Committee he felt drained and weak. As he listened to Admiral Jenkins chastise his behavior he closed his eyes and sighed. He knew she was behind him, looking at him with tears in her eyes and confusion on her mind. He didn't expect Carol to understand. In fact, he didn't think she ever would.

_**367 days after the trial**_

" Are you really going?"

" I have to."

" This is insane. There is no reason for you to be there."

A long heavy sigh, " I don't expect you to accompany me."

" Good! I wasn't going to go even if you had asked!"

" Don't get angry Dee."

A pause, " I'm not...I just don't...Ryo, are you in love with him?"

Ryo furrowed his brow at his lover, " I need to go," he side stepped Dee swiftly and was out the door. Dee was aware that Ryo hadn't answered his question, but he tried not to think about it.

_**367 days and 4 hours after trial**_

Rose was smiling.

Some thought that the lethal injection drugs were making him feel serene and calm. Proof that the process wasn't painful. In truth the drugs burned on the way in and scorched his body from the inside out. However, his joy overshadowed his inner pain as his eyes fell upon the two people he loved the most.

Ryo and Carol smiled back.


End file.
